Help
by lexjl
Summary: JJ's mom left her and her younger sister, Cassie after being abused by their father. Now he turns his anger on JJ. How will her friends help her? I don't own any of the CM characters. Set in High school JJ/Will mostly but the whole team plus Beth, Kevin, Ashley and Strauss are in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**I new idea that I came up. Sorry the first chapter is short, tell me what you think.**

* * *

He looked around the lunchroom for his best friend, she wasn't at their usual table and he didn't see her sitting outside under the tree. He walked over to the table joining his twin sister Beth, their new step-sister Ashley, plus their friends Emily, Morgan, Spencer, Kevin, Penelope, and Aaron.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jay?" Will as he sat down next to Ashley.

"I don't think she came in today." Spencer told him.

"I talked to her last night." Emily looking around the room.

"So did I, she said she would see me today." Will

"Maybe we should go by." Morgan

"Where are we going?" JJ as she sat down between Emily and Beth.

Will noticed that her hair was down and wet, which was unusual on hot days, he also noticed that she didn't take off her sunglasses when she sat down.

"Looking for you." Beth told her.

"Why is your hair wet?" Penelope asked.

"I was practicing, you know I have a big game coming up, so I took a quick shower. Why were you looking for me?" JJ

"Because you wasn't in class or in here." Will

"Remind us why the two of you aren't dating." Morgan

"Because that would be gross." JJ

"Thanks Jay." Will

"Come on, it would be like dating my brother." JJ

"I'll give you that much." Will

"They are going to end up married with a dozen kids." Beth mumbled.

"Are we still having the party Friday night?" Kevin asked.

"Yes and since my parents are away we won't have any problems." Emily told the group.

"So everyone's in?" Aaron asked.

"Umm guys I can't." JJ

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"My dad is home so that means I'm home all weekend and I can't leave Cassie for the weekend." She explained.

"Cassie could stay at our house." Beth looking at Will more than JJ.

"Beth's right and you know mom won't care." Will

"Sorry he said it was family time." She whispered.

Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted.

"Ms. Jareau no sunglasses." The new Principal, David Rossi, told her.

"Sorry sir, I didn't think about it since we were in the lunchroom." As she took them off.

"Jennifer were you in a fight?" Principal Rossi asked.

"No sir, I was practicing and hit one of the poles on the goal the soccer ball came back and hit me in the face." She tried to explain.

Most of them assumed she was lying but Will knew she was they had been friends since they were babies, they had always been able to read each other. Principal Rossi looked around the table he didn't believe the young girl.

"Dad please go away." Ashley whispered.

"Ms. Jareau let me know if you need anything." He told her before he walked away.

/

After lunch Will and JJ both had a free period although JJ should be in study hall Will knew exactly where to find her. He almost laughed when he found her behind the gym kicking the soccer ball against the wall.

"Why did I know you would be here?" he asked as he walked up o her.

"Because I spend all my free periods here."

"I thought we could talk."

"Oh yeah, which girl you going after this week?"

"None, I wanted to talk about you not me."

"What about me?" as she stopped kicking the ball.

"Your eye Jay."

"Will the soccer ball came back and hit me in the face."

"You know I don't believe that. We have been friends for too long."

"Drop it, this is because I didn't make the ball into the goal." She told him pointing at her eye.

"When did your dad get home?" he asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"Yesterday, he was there when we got home from school."

"And today you have a black eye."

"Stop trying to make this into something it's not. Why do you even care?"

"You're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt. I remember what your mom." He started before she interrupted him.

"Stop. I am not my mother and she left Cassie and me. If she wasn't worried you shouldn't be, I am fine." She told him before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. **

* * *

Right now she hated her best friend, why did he have to bring up her mother, JJ hated Sandy. It had been a year since she left and JJ remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback._

_Will, Beth, Cassie, and JJ all went to Will's house after school; this wasn't unusual their mom's had grown up together. Will and Beth were a year older then JJ and Cassie was four years younger than JJ. When they walked in JJ felt that something was wrong._

"_Beth could you please take Cass upstairs?" Erin LaMontagne asked as she walked into the room._

"_Sure Mom, come on Cassie." She replied, looking at Will and JJ before heading up the stairs with Cassie following._

"_Something wrong Mom?" Will asked._

"_Sandy would like to Jen and we both thought you should be with her."_

"_Why? Is something wrong with my mom?" JJ asked worried._

"_Jen" Sandy as she walked out of the kitchen._

_JJ and Will were both surprised by her appearance; she had two black eyes, a busted lip and her hair was a mess._

"_Mom what happen?" as she run to her mom._

"_Jen I am okay." She whispered as she hugged her oldest daughter._

"_Did you get in an accident?"_

"_No, I need you to listen to me carefully." Sandy told her as she led her to the couch._

"_You and Cassie are going to stay here for a little while with Erin. I need you to help with Cass." _

"_Okay. Where are you and Dad going?"_

"_Dad is on the road for two weeks."_

"_When did he leave?"_

"_This morning."_

"_Does he know that you hurt?"_

_Sandy looked up at Erin, who nodded her head yes._

"_Yes, we had a fight after you and Cassie left for school."_

"_He did that?" Will asked._

_JJ looked from Will to her mom._

"_Yes, he was upset and things, well they just got out of control."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I am going to get help and then come back and get you and Cassie."_

"_Before he gets back?"_

"_I hope, Jen he won't hurt either of you; he adores both of you."_

"_I want to go with you." As she was crying._

"_Right now you can't but I promise I will be back to get you and your sister."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have to get help and a place for us to live. You both need to be in school and Erin is right down the road."_

"_How long?"_

"_I am hoping no more than 6 months. I love you so much."_

_Sandy left after talking to Cassie, Erin had taken her to the bus station. JJ and Cassie had stayed at Will and Beth's for a month before their dad, Jake had insisted that they come home and because Sandy left without pressing charges Erin didn't have a choice but let them go._

/

"He won't hurt you." JJ thought to herself as she walked on the field for practice..

JJ had only done one thing her mother asked, she had taken care of Cassie. JJ swore to protect her sister unlike her mother who had still not come back or even contacted the girls. After school Cassie came to the soccer field, usually with Will or one of her other friends, while JJ practiced. On the nights she had games JJ had arranged for Cassie to go home with one of friends.

"Didn't plan on seeing you here." Will as he and Cassie sat down next to his stepfather and the new Principal.

"Thought I should check out the team. Cassie it's good to see you again." David told them.

"You too." She replied in a whisper.

Unlike JJ, Cassie was quiet and kept to herself, she also had light brown hair and dark eyes most people didn't even know she was JJ's sister until they found out her last name.

"So you wanted to check out the team." Will, questioning his stepfather.

"Maybe just a certain player."

"You didn't believe her."

"No, I don't think any of you did."

Will looked at Cassie he thought maybe she would tell him if anything happened to JJ this morning.

"Hey Cass, did Jay and your dad have a fight today or last night?"

"No why?" as she looked up from her book.

"I was just wondering, she looked upset earlier." Will told her.

"It's been a year today since mom left." She informed them.

"Was Jen upset?" Dave asked.

"Yes, so was daddy but she didn't say the safe word." Cassie replied, but she was watching JJ on the field.

"What's the safe word?" Will

"I'm not supposed to tell."

Will glanced up at Dave.

"What happens if she say's the safe word?" Dave

"I leave the house and go to your house but she's never said it." Cassie turning to look at them.

Practice was over and Cassie really didn't want to go home.

"Cass did Jay have a black eye this morning?" Will

"Really you are asking her about me." JJ standing behind the two men.

"I'm worried." Will admitted.

"And I told you not be. We are just fine!" she yelled at him.

"Jen" Cassie looking at her sister.

"Come on we need to get home." JJ as she grabbed her bag.

"How about the two of you come over for dinner? I know Erin would love to see both of you." Dave suggested.

"No thanks you." JJ as she helped Cassie with her bag.

Will and Dave watched the two girls walk away.

/

"What do we do?" Will as he turned to look at Dave.

"We keep an eye on both of them. Unfortunately until she says something there's not a lot we can do."

"You didn't see their mom."

"I know but Jen is smart. She has a safe word for Cassie and probably a plan to escape for herself. Right now we can't prove anything."

"I hate this."

"Will, I know but now she needs a friend."

"If something bad happens to them I'll never forgive myself."

"Son, I know."

/

JJ and Cassie walked the long way home, JJ didn't want to walk past Will's house; Cassie finally broke the silence between them.

"Jen why are you mad at Will?" she asked.

"Because he thinks he knows everything."

"Is that why we couldn't go to their house for dinner?"

"No, I didn't want to see his mom and dad is home."

"Why don't you want to see Erin?" Cassie asked confused.

"She will only want to talk about mom and I don't want to talk or think about her."

"I still miss her, she might come back."

"Cassie, I don't think she is but I hope for you she does." JJ admitted.

"You need her too. Why didn't you say the safe word?"

"Cass, you didn't tell Will or David about dad hitting me this morning did you?"

"No and you didn't answer me."

"I didn't say because I was okay and I won't say it if I can handle it."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that they will split us up and I won't let that happen. I don't have enough money saved up yet, promise me you will never tell."

"I promise."

JJ could tell Cassie was worried but she only needed another month or two and she would have enough money saved up from doing other kids homework. She could handle anything her dad did until then and hopefully he would be gone most of that time.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's house

He was in his room and he hated to think what JJ and Cassie were living through, it just made him madder. He didn't understand why JJ didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on or why his mom let them go back to that house or why Sandy still hadn't come back. He realized that over the last couple of months JJ had stopped coming to his house less; she only came by when Cassie was there and didn't stay long especially if his mom was there.

"Will come eat." Erin yelled up the stairs.

As he walked into the dining room he noticed Dave wasn't sitting there; Ashely and Beth were already at the table.

"Where's Dave?" he asked as he sat down.

"He had to work late. How was school kids?" Erin asked as she sat down.

"Okay, I have lots of homework." Ashley before she took a bite of her food.

"Fine." Beth as she glanced at Will.

"It was school." Will told her dryly.

He was wondering if JJ was mad at Erin for letting them go back to their dad.

"How were Jen and Cassie today?" She asked.

"Cassie was fine and Jay is Jay." Beth replied.

"Jay had a black eye." Ashley told her, confused by why Beth hadn't.

"She said she missed the goal and the soccer ball came back and hit her." Beth explained.

"Why didn't they stay here?" Will asked looking at his mom.

"Jake wouldn't let them and when Sandy went away she didn't press charges so I didn't have proof. I didn't want them to go back but it wasn't up to me." She explained.

"You say it like she went on vacation, she left her kids and now they are living with that ass." Will, making both of his sisters look at him.

"Will it wasn't an easy decision for her to make."

"Jay gave Cassie a safe word so that if anything happens Cassie can leave the house. Sandy told her that he wouldn't hurt her and that she would come back and neither of those things happened." Will as he stood up and took out of the front door.

"Where is he going?" Dave as he walked in the back door.

"My guess would be Jay's." Beth told them.

"That could end badly." Dave, looking at his wife.

"I realize that but Jen is barely talking to me." She told him.

"Let me text her although I don't think he will start anything." Beth told them.

/

JJ's house.

When JJ and Cassie arrived home, JJ was relieved to find Jake asleep in his chair.

"Cassie go to your room and finish your homework, I'm going to make dinner and then I'll be up." JJ told her sister.

"Okay don't be too long." Cassie as she quietly went up the stairs.

JJ was being quiet as made hot dogs and mac n cheese, it was Cassie's favorite. She couldn't help but play back the fight from this morning.

_Flashback_

"_Dad I have practice then we'll be home." JJ told as she sat breakfast on the table._

"_I know why you play that stupid sport." He mumbled._

"_I like it. Cass finish up so we're not late."_

"_Okay Jen."_

"_You are not the boss around here and you need to stop playing soccer."_

"_Please dad, I really like it." JJ almost pleading._

"_I said no and I make the rules!" he yelled._

_JJ watched as Cassie jumped in the process she spilled her orange juice._

"_I'm sorry." Cassie whispered._

"_Damn it can't you do anything right." Jake as he stood up._

_JJ jumped between Cassie and Jake._

"_Dad it was accident. Cass please go change."_

"_You are so good at acting like your mother I wonder if you can take her place everywhere."_

"_What?" she asked as Cassie went up the stairs._

"_Don't think I haven't noticed you walking around here trying to impress that boy." He told her._

"_I'm not trying to impress anyone. Please tell me you are not talking about what I think you are."_

"_Maybe you want to be that whore so bad maybe I should make you her."_

"_You're sick. It's your fault mom left and if you ever try to touch me or Cassie. I'll leave and take her with me." JJ felt the punch, she stumbled back._

"_You don't ever threaten me. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

/

Once she finished dinner, she went up the stairs with two plates of food and her bag; she knocked quickly on Cassie's door. Cassie opened the door taking a plate from JJ.

"I have drinks in my bag." JJ told her as she closed and locked the door.

They both sat down on the bed eating in silence.

"Did you get your homework done?" JJ asked.

"Most of it, I still have math to do."

"Do you need help?"

"No, Jen when is he leaving?"

"I don't know but I'm not going anywhere this weekend and tomorrow night you are going to Emily's. I won't leave you alone with him."

"Why hasn't mom come back yet?"

"Cassie, I don't know. Maybe she is still getting help or looking for a place to live."

"You don't think she's coming back. Have you asked Erin?"

"No I don't and no, I haven't asked Erin. She has a family and she has to take care of them, not us. I promise I'll never leave you."

"He's going to hurt us, he's already hurt you. Can we leave?"

"Not yet, I don't have enough money saved up yet." She explained as her phone went off.

_Will maybe on his way to your house. Beth_

"Great." JJ mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I need to go to my room real quick."

"Jen"

"Cassie, I'll be right back." As she went out to the door.

/

JJ went to her room trying not to make any sounds, she was hoping that Jake would sleep through the night; she knew Will would climb through her window they had been climbing through each other's windows since they were ten. She wasn't surprised to see him sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you and I thought I could stay to protect you." He explained.

"You can't stay."

"Jen please."

They both heard the loud thud down stairs.

"Come on and be quiet." She told him as they went out the door and pushed him to into Cassie's room.

He watched as she locked the door and pushed the dresser in front of it, while Cassie grabbed their bags and two flashlights.

"You can't say anything." JJ turning to look at him.

"Jay."

"Nothing Will. Cassie you have everything."

"Yes." As she turned on the flashlight.

JJ turned off the light, then she pushed him into the small nook in the bedroom before pulling down the curtain. Will noticed that make shift beds and the small desk for homework that Cassie was now sitting at.

"Jay what is going on?" he asked

"Just stay quiet. Cassie here." She told them as she handed Cassie a small radio with headphones.

"You shouldn't have come." JJ whispered as she slid down the wall.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"A while."

"This is crazy."

"Welcome to our world. Please don't tell anyone they will split us up." She pleaded.

They both jumped when they heard the pounding on the door.

"I won't let that happen. I'll protect you." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please let me know.**

* * *

"I don't need you to protect me, I need you to promise you won't tell. They would split us up."

"The two of you can't keep living like this." He told her as he looked over at Cassie.

"We're not I have been doing some of the girls on team's homework and they are paying for it. I only need another month or two and then we can leave."

"What happens until then?"

They both jumped a little when it sounded like he rammed the door.

"I protect Cassie."

"Who's protecting you?"

JJ went to answer but tonight Jake decided to start yelling.

"I know you're in there come out and I'll leave your sister alone." He started.

"Come on Jen, you want to be your mother so bad let me show you how to be!" he continued.

JJ went white, Will looked over at her.

"Jen, the neighbors are going to hear him" Cassie whispered as she sat next to Jen.

"I know." JJ told her trying to fight back the tears.

"Do you both have clothes in here?" Will asked.

"Yes." Cassie

"Jen, we are leaving."

"How it's not like we can get past him?"

"We can go out the window."

"There is nothing to climb down."

"We could go to the attic." Cassie suggested.

"I am going to beat the hell out you as soon as I get in this room." Jake yelled.

JJ sat there thinking if he got in the room and seen Will he would flipped out and kill her; she looked out the curtain so far the door and the dresser were holding up

"Come on and be quiet. We can get to the attic through the closet." She told Will.

They grabbed the girl's bags and JJ went to open the window, hoping he would think they went out it if he got in it, before they went up to the attic.

/

They made their way into the corner that had the small cots in it, close to the windows. JJ settled Cassie on a cot giving her a couple of books and another drink.

"When you're ready you can change in that small bathroom, just remember not to run any water." JJ told her.

"Okay." As she put in her head phones.

Will looked around the attic, he had forgot at one time this was going to be JJ's room the only thing that had been completely finished was the bathroom.

"Why don't the two of you stay up here?"

"No lights and we can't run any water, so usually we stay in one of our rooms until he goes to sleep or leaves then we take our showers or do anything else we need to do. We have only stayed up her a couple of times and then I wait until he leaves before running any water." She explained.

"You could have told me what was going on."

"Will it's not your problem and the courts would make us come back."

"Your eye." It was more of a question.

"He started yelling this morning and Cass accidently spilled her orange juice. When she came to change he started talking like he was earlier, I told him he was sick and if he ever touched either of us I would take her and leave."

"Has he ever?"

"No, he thinks I'm trying to impress you." She told him trying not to yawn.

"When is the last time you actually slept all night?"

"I don't know, probably not for a couple of months."

"Tonight, I'll stay up while you sleep."

"You can't your mom and Dave are going to be looking for you."

"They know where I am at and we know they trust us. So I'll sit right here with you all night."

"Do you ever wonder why the trust us so much?"

"We have been friends forever, I guess they assume that we wouldn't do anything."

"It's funny most people thinks it's strange that you and I are close instead of me and Beth, but to us it's natural."

She jumped when she heard Jake ram the door.

"Let's close and lock the panel." Will getting up to do it.

"He doesn't remember that you can get up her through Cassie's closet but okay."

"I am going to protect you, so we are locking it."

JJ looked over at Cassie, she was ready to fall asleep.

"Cassie go change."

"Are we going to sleep up here?"

"Yeah, I don't think he is going to stop anytime soon."

"Okay." As she slowing made her way to the bathroom door.

/

Ten minutes later

Cassie was asleep, JJ and Will were sitting on the other cot.

"Earlier you said most people think it's weird that we are close. Why do you think that is?"

"I know a lot of people at first that we were dating. I guess it's just weird to them that a guy and a girl can be just be friends."

"Have you ever thought about being more?"

"Whenever someone ask me that I always think about when we were little and our moms took us to the zoo. Do you remember that?"

"You were afraid of the snakes."

"I was but you held my hand and told me that it was okay because you were always there for me and I would always be your girl. Then you held my hand the rest of the day. I guess I figured that one day we would be together but right now my life is messed up." As she laid her head on his shoulder

"You are always going to be my girl. Get some sleep." Before kissed the top of her head.

He watched as she fell asleep, once he knew she was asleep he texted Aaron, Morgan, Beth, Emily, and Garcia.

"_JJ needs our help, tomorrow we figure out how to get her and Cassie out of this house. We meet after school tomorrow, no parents. –W."_

He knew JJ would never ask their friends for help and he needed to get them as far away from this house as he could. Will watched both girls sleep, he heard the car door slam outside making JJ jump a little.

"It's okay." He whispered, when he heard the car pull out.

Jake was gone for at least a little bit, Will was hoping for good.

/

The next morning.

JJ, Cassie and Will came out of the attic, they all three went downstairs to the kitchen when they noticed that Jake still hadn't come back. She found a note on the kitchen table saying that he would be gone for a couple of days.

"Thank you for staying, he is gone for a couple of days."

"Jay it's no problem. We are going to get the two of you out of here before he gets back."

"I told you I don't have enough money saved up yet."

"Don't get mad. I texted everyone told them to meet us after school today. We are all going to help you."

"Will."

"Jay, I will always be here for you. Please let us help you."

"Jen please, I don't want him to hurt you." Cassie coming in the room.

"We can talk but Cassie I am not promising anything. I wasn't planning on going to school."

"We can skip today." Will told her.

"Your step dad is the new principal do you think he won't notice."

"He knows something is going on."

They heard the knock on the door before she could reply; JJ went and opened the door to Dave and Erin.

"Jen, we are just checking on you because Will didn't come home." Erin told her.

"Sorry Mom we feel asleep." Will coming to the door.

"Come in." JJ opening the door.

Dave and Erin walked into the kitchen, Erin looked around.

"Erin." Cassie coming over to hug her.

"Hi sweetie."

"I was getting ready to make breakfast do either of you want anything."

"No thank you sweetheart. I really wanted to make sure that you were okay." Erin

"We are, I was just telling Will that I didn't feel good so that I probably wasn't going to school."

"Where is your dad?" Dave asked.

"He left to go on the road today." Cassie told them.

"Jen do you need to see a doctor?" Erin asked.

"No, it's just a headache."

"I was getting ready to call and see if it was okay if I stayed home too." Will explained.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dave looking at him.

"Yes, I just thought that I would stay around here with Jay today and I haven't missed any school."

Erin looked at Dave before either of them answered.

"Why don't we take Cassie to school?" Dave told them as he nodded at Will.

"I need to get dressed." Cassie, looking at JJ.

"We can wait if Jen is okay with it." Erin looking between the girls.

"Thank you, I don't like her walking by herself."

"It's no problem at all." Erin

"Cassie, go get dressed and I will fix you a quick breakfast."

"Okay, Jen." As she went up the stairs.

"Would you and Cassie like to join us for dinner tonight?" Erin asked.

"That should be okay, but I would prefer not to talk about mom."

"We can talk about anything Jen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"_Where we meeting? Beth."_

"_Jay's no one is here. Can you get Cass? – Will"_

"_Ash and Spencer are getting Cass, the rest of us will be there right after school. Beth."_

Will and JJ had sat in the living room talking most of the day, he looked over at the sleeping blonde at the other end of the couch. He realized today how much she meant to him and that he was going to help her no matter what.

"What are you staring at?" JJ asked half asleep.

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking."

"What about?"

"You."

"Will I told you that this wasn't your problem."

"That was only part of what I was thinking about and I am going to help you. Everyone is coming here after school."

"I need to get Cassie."

"Spencer and Ashley are getting Cassie."

"That could work. What else was you think about?"

"It's nothing at least now it isn't."

"Why?"

"Right now I only want to concentrate on getting you out of here and everyone will be here in about ten minutes."

"Will, I don't know what to say to them. I don't want them to feel sorry for us."

"Jay, we all knew something was wrong and you have always been there for the rest of us. Let us be there for you and Cassie."

"You know if we leave everyone is going to start questioning all of you first."

"We will figure it out."

/

Ten minutes later

Beth, Aaron, Emily, Morgan, Penelope and Kevin all were walking up to the front door.

"Do we know exactly what is going on?" Penelope asked in a whispered.

"No Will didn't say but no matter what we help JJ and Cassie." Morgan.

"Absolutely, she has been there for all of us at one point or another." Beth told the group before knocking on the front door.

Will opened the door for them, ushering them into the living room where JJ was still on the couch. Everyone else sat down between the chairs and the love seat except for Will and Beth who each sat on one side of JJ.

"I don't know where to start." JJ admitted.

"You don't have to tell us anything except how to help you and Cassie." Aaron told her.

"My dad is gone for the weekend and before he gets back I need for Cassie and me to be gone." She whispered.

"I have some money saved up but I don't think it's enough to rent a place and who is going to rent to a fifteen year old." She finished.

"I might know the perfect place it just needs cleaned." Emily

"Are they going to ask a lot of questions?" Beth asked.

"Nope and it won't cost anything." Emily

"Where are you talking about?" Will

"That small cabin on the very edge of my grandparents land. I could actually tell them that JJ and Cassie needed a place to live and they would let them stay, it just needs cleaned." She explained.

"Emily, they could get in trouble if my dad reports us as runaways, all of you could."

"We are not worried about getting in trouble. We want the two of you safe." Morgan.

"Plus technically the cabin is considered Johnstown." Emily

"If you left a note saying that your mom came back and took you and Cassie maybe he won't report that you are not here." Penelope added.

"He hit me yesterday morning and then started telling me that he would show me how to be my mom. Will stayed here last night and the three of us stayed in the attic. I can't keep letting Cassie go through that." She told the group, while staring at the floor.

"The two of you stay at our house tonight and then in the morning we can go clean the cabin in the morning." Beth suggested.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble including Dave and Erin."

"Last night, I heard them talking and they both said they would help both of you anyway they could. Mom even said she wished she could take the two of you and leave." Beth told her.

"We tell them just enough but not everything." Will

"Thank you guys but I still have to figure out about how Cassie and I go to school."

"My step-brother goes to a school online, he says it's just as challenging as real school. I have seen some of his work and its better then what we are doing." Kevin told her.

"But didn't his mom have to register him?" JJ asked.

"She did but it was all online as long as his grades stay up they don't contact the parents." Kevin explained more.

"Please don't tell my mom about that." Emily told Kevin.

"Do you think we could get internet at the cabin?" JJ asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem, but you may have to pay for that. Let me call and ask them if it's okay for you guys to stay." Emily as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you guys." JJ told the group.

"You don't have to thank us Jay. We are just as much a family as our regular families." Aaron told her.

"I don't know how to ask for help but I know we need it." JJ admitted.

"We are always here for you gumdrop." Penelope told her.

/

Cassie, Spencer, and Ashley came in the house about the same time as Emily got off the phone.

"Jay are we still going to dinner at Erin's house?" Cassie asked as she walked in the room.

"Yes, I told them that we would come over." She replied.

She watched the three of them sit on the floor as Emily came back in the room.

"My grandparents said that the two of you could stay as long as you needed. They only had two conditions." Emily started.

"Okay." JJ

"That we have to clean the place and that the two of you go to a school. The cabin as electric but we would need to get internet and cable, my grandfather said he would sign for it." Emily as she sat back down in the chair.

"How much do they want me to pay?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, they said as long as you were in school that you could live there as long as you needed for free although they will want proof that you both are in school." Emily.

"I don't want to be a charity case." She told the group.

"You're not." Will told her.

"Jay, they are letting you stay because you are my family not because you need charity."

"We are leaving?" Cassie asked hopeful.

"Emily's grandparents are willing to let us stay at the cabin on the edge of their property for free. We just have to enroll in school and clean it." JJ explained, still not sure.

"Please Jay, I will help you clean and be good." Cassie started pleading.

JJ looked around the group, she hated that she couldn't feel like a normal teenager but instead she had to be an adult making big decisions.

"Tomorrow we can go look at the cabin, if there is enough room and we can get it cleaned up in two days then yes." She told Cassie.

"We could go out tonight and look to see what needs to be done." Aaron suggested.

"It has two bedrooms, they are not huge and already has furniture and a TV." Emily

"Okay, we can at least get an idea for how much needs to be done. Cassie you can't tell Erin or Dave." JJ.

"I won't." Cassie replied.

"Why don't we meet at Will and Beth's around seven?" Penelope asked.

"That works." Will told the group.

"Then the rest of us our going to go home so we can eat and change then we will meet you guys there." Morgan standing up.

/

One hour later.

JJ, Will, Ashley, Cassie, Beth and Aaron walked into the Rossi – LaMontagne house, they had waited for Cassie and JJ to pack a couple of bags but each of them had only brought one with them. JJ had made Will call to make sure that it was okay for them to stay over.

"Mom, Dave we are home." Will called out.

"Hey kids." Dave walking out of his office.

"Hello." Aaron, he was positive Dave didn't like him because he was dating Beth.

"Jen, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Please call me Dave when you are here." He told her.

"Is supper done?" Ashley asked.

"It is." Erin coming in the room.

"If it's okay, we were going to go out for a little bit after supper." Beth asked, looking at both her parents.

"Who's going?" Dave asked

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

JJ instantly became nervous, she didn't want them to get in trouble or be mad that their kids were helping her.

"The rest of the gang." Beth told them.

"We are going to look at Emily's grandparent's cabin, it needs cleaned up and we are going to help with it tomorrow." Will told them.

"Then why go out tonight?" Dave asked.

"We thought we should see how much needs done to it." Aaron answered.

Erin noticed that JJ wouldn't look at either her or Dave, she was sure the kids weren't telling them everything but decided to drop it for now.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as Dave doesn't." She told them.

"As long as you all are home in time for curfew. I don't see a problem." He replied, looking at JJ.

"Come on let's eat." Erin told them.

The group walked into the dining room, sitting around the table nobody said a word.

"Jen when is Jake supposed to be back?" Erin finally asked.

"His note said at the earliest Monday and at the latest Wednesday." She replied.

"His note, when did he leave?" Dave asked.

"Late last night, we were asleep."

"The two of you are more than welcome to stay here until he comes back." Erin

"Thank you for letting us stay this weekend." She replied looking over at Cassie.

"You both are welcome here anytime." Dave told her.

"Can I ask you something?" JJ whispered looking at Erin.

"Of course you can." Erin

"I know I said I didn't want to talk about her and I don't but I am curious."

"Curious about what?"

"When is the last time you talked to her?"

Cassie looked at Erin, she hadn't thought about Sandy contacting Erin and not JJ or her.

"After I answer I would like to ask you something, if it's okay."

"Okay."

"I talked to her about five months ago."

"Why hasn't she came back?" Cassie asked.

"She was ready to." Erin replied looking at JJ.

"Then why hasn't she." JJ asked, getting more upset.

"She told me that she had found a job and a lawyer so that she could fight for both of you. She was ready to come back, so she emailed you to let you know but then she received your reply." Erin started.

"She has never emailed, so I didn't reply to anything." JJ told her.

"Jen, I don't want to upset either you or Cassie."

"I know, I am sorry I didn't mean to get upset. I didn't get any emails from her or reply back."

"I understand."

"What did the reply say that she wouldn't come back?" Cassie asked.

Erin looked at JJ before answering Cassie, once JJ nodded she decided to answer.

"The email told her not to come back, that the two of you were happy without her."

"But were not." Cassie whispered, she was almost in tears.

"I realize that." Erin told her.

"Cassie, I will fix this." JJ told her sister.

"How?" she asked.

"I am not sure, but I will." JJ replied.

"Jen, let Dave and I help the two of you." Erin

"How?" she asked.

Erin looked at Dave, she knew after this morning he had started looking for Sandy.

"I started looking for your mom yesterday after seeing your eye and then talking with Cassie." Dave told them.

"Did you find her?" JJ asked.

"No not yet but I will. I promise you."

JJ shook her head. Will squeezed her hand under the table.

"We don't want you to have to go back to your house but neither of us are sure how to get your dad to let you stay here." Erin told the group.

"He won't." JJ, as she looked at Beth, Aaron, and Will.

"But we aren't staying there anymore. I don't want the two of you to get in trouble when he finds out." JJ told them.

They both realized that they were going to this cabin and cleaning it up for JJ and Cassie to stay in.

"We won't ask a lot of questions but I want you to check in with me every day." Erin told them.

"I will." JJ told her.

"Anything the two of you need you let us know right away." Dave

"I think we will be fine but could you look into online schools for us. I want a good one for both of us." JJ told him.

"I can do that."

"I don't know how much they cost, but I still want a good one for Cassie."

"I will find a good one for both of you and you are not to worry about any cost."

"Don't argue Jay it won't do any good." Will told her.

"Thank you."

"We should get changed, Em just texted me and said that they would be here in the next ten minutes." Beth told them.

* * *

**Than you to everyone that has reviewed. Please review more.**


	6. Chapter 6

When they drove up she realized that they were far enough from the main road that no one would realize that it was two young girls living there. Once they walked into the cabin, JJ noticed that it was the perfect size for her and Cassie; the furniture was not outdated and the kitchen had a stove and refrigerator but the fireplace in the living room was perfect.

"The bedrooms are down the hall and there is a bathroom right next to the second bedroom." Emily told them.

"Emily this is great. Are they really okay with us staying here?" JJ asked still looking around.

"Yes and although it wasn't on tonight there is a security system and I have the code." Emily.

Cassie, Ashley and Penelope had went down the hall, while the rest of the group was looking around the main living area.

"It needs a good dusting and then the floors need swept and mopped." Beth commented.

"Does the fireplace work?" Will asked.

"Yes but it probably needs cleaned out." Emily replied.

"It's not hard, but it makes a mess. If we moved all the furniture tonight we could clean it first thing tomorrow." Aaron.

"I don't want to mess up anything." JJ told the group.

"You can't mess up anything."

The group turned around to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Grandfather you scared us." Emily as she walked over to the man.

"I am sorry sweetheart, I came to check on everything." The elder Prentiss told her.

"We just wanted to see how much needs to be done before tomorrow. Grandfather this is Aaron, Will, Beth, Spencer, Kevin, JJ and you already know Morgan. Cassie, Ashley and Penelope went to check out the bedrooms. Everyone this is my Grandfather James."

"It's nice to meet all of you. JJ you are the one that is staying here?" James

"Yes and thank you sir for letting me and Cassie stay here." JJ told him.

"You stay here as long as you need. I am sure that Emily explained the rules and you can move any of the furniture around." James told her.

"Emily did and I am looking at online schools for both of us." She explained.

"Good then, I will have the cable and internet hooked up on Monday or Tuesday." He replied.

"Sir, I will pay for both of those things." JJ told him.

"Young lady, you are part of Emily's family and that makes you a part of family. Please don't worry about paying for anything and if you need anything you let us know." James told her with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I am going to go now, Emily please make sure that JJ has the code and a key." He told them before turning to leave.

"Yes, grandfather."

/

"So let's move the furniture back and tomorrow we can cover it with plastic." Morgan looking at Will and Aaron.

"Come on let's check on the bedrooms." Beth as she pulled Emily and JJ down the hall.

They meet Cassie, Penelope, and Ashley in the hall.

"The bedrooms look to be the same size." Penelope.

"The windows are high in both rooms you can't see out of them." Cassie told JJ.

"It also means no one can see in them." JJ told her sister.

"They let in a lot of light, so the rooms stay pretty warm." Emily told both of them.

"Cassie, I would like for you to take the back bedroom. Emily's grandfather said we could move things around if we need to." JJ explained.

"Okay, come on Ashley let's see how to fix it up." Cassie.

The older girls watched as Cassie and Ashley disappeared into the second bedroom.

"I want to show you a couple of things." Emily before they went into the first bedroom.

"Okay." JJ confused.

"You picked the right room, in the bottom of the night stand is a gun and yes it is loaded. I know that you used to go shooting with Beth, Will and their dad so use it if you need too." Emily told her.

"I hope I don't have too." JJ

"Also by your bed is a phone jack, I know we all have cell phones but maybe you could get a cheap phone that way you can call if there is an emergency. Also there is a door at the bottom of your closet, it goes to a small storage area, Cassie's closet has one to at it goes to the same place." Emily before sitting on the bed.

"Thank you for everything, all of you." JJ told them as she sat down.

Beth and Penelope joined them on the bed.

"You don't have to thank us. We are all happy to help the two of you." Penelope

"Jay can I ask how much money you have saved up?" Beth

"My grandparents have been sending us money plus I have been doing school work for some of the girls on the team so almost fifteen hundred. Before too much longer I will have to find a job but it will get us started."

"You have been thinking about this for a while." Emily.

Will, Morgan, Aaron, Kevin and Spencer came in the room followed by Cassie and Ashley; everyone sat in different spots around the room.

"Since about two months after my mom left." JJ looking at Cassie.

"Why then?" Kevin asked.

"That's when he started drinking when he was home and we had to tip toe around him so that he wouldn't wake up or get upset. It's also the first time, even after seeing what he did to our mom, that I realized he could actually hit one of us." She explained.

"That's when we started sleeping in each other's bedrooms." Cassie whispered as she climbed up next to JJ on the bed.

"It is and it wasn't because he had hit either of us but it's when he started yelling and beating on the bedroom doors that he want to talk. I knew we would have to leave if our mom didn't come back." JJ finished.

The whole group looked at each other, no one knew what to say.

"The two of you are going to be safe now." Will finally breaking the silence.

"Do you think that Dave will find our mom?" Cassie looking up at him.

"I think he will do everything he can to find your mom." Will told her.

"What did the rest of us miss?" Morgan asked.

"She apparently emailed me a couple months ago telling me that she was coming back but didn't because she got an email back saying not to because Cassie and I were happy and a bunch of other bull, but I never seen the email." JJ explained.

"Dave said he would look for Sandy." Beth

"Do they know that you are coming here?" Emily asked.

"We didn't tell them but we told them enough. I am sure they figured it out, Dave even said he would help find us a good online school." JJ replied.

"Guys, we should get going. It's getting late and we are going to need to be here early in the morning." Aaron told his friends.

/

Later that night.

JJ was suppose to be asleep in Beth's room but she couldn't fall sleep, so she made her way quietly down the steps and into the living room. She sat down on the couch, she was trying to figure out how she went from being a teenager to an adult overnight.

"Jen, are you okay?" Erin as she came out of the dining room.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep." She replied softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erin asked as she sat down next to JJ on the couch.

"Earlier Cassie asked Will if he thought Dave would find mom."

"He is doing everything he can to find her. Is that what's bugging you?"

"Kind of, for the last year I have taken care of Cassie and I have always told her I hope mom comes back for her." She was trying not to cry.

"You have done an amazing job Jen and Cassie loves you."

"Thank you."

"Do you want Sandy to come back?"

JJ sat there silent for a couple of minutes, she knew she could talk to Erin but part of her blamed Erin for letting them go back to their house.

"She lied when she left. She told me that he would never hurt us and that she would come back. Yesterday wasn't the first time he had hit me it was just the first time I couldn't cover it up and I know now that she received that email but she still should have come back and checked on us. I don't think she misses us. I know that she is your friend but I am mad at her."

"Jen, I wish I would have known what was going and that I was able to protect you more. You're allowed to be mad."

"Part of me is mad at you too. I know that Cassie and I are not your responsibility but I am mad because we had to go back to that house and you let us. I realize that you couldn't have stopped it but I am still mad."

"Is that why you came around here less?"

"Part of it is but I also knew that Will would have realized something was wrong and I didn't want him too."

"I am sorry that I couldn't keep you here."

JJ didn't say anything, she was barely keeping it together.

"Earlier tonight, I told you I wanted to ask you a question. Can I ask you now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her to come back for you? I understand about Cassie but what about you."

Erin could see JJ thinking about it.

"Yes, I want her to tell me everything is okay and that she loves me. I want her to come back and be the adult so that I can be at least a little bit of a teenager. I want her to fix things, so that I don't feel broken and like all this my fault. Cassie has question I can't answer because I am still a kid, I need my mom back." She told Erin through the tears that she had finally let fall.

"We are going to find her and from now on I am protecting both of you. Dave and I will go with you to get the cabin set up we will both make sure he doesn't find you." Erin as she wrapped her arms around JJ.

They sat there the rest of the night, Erin letting JJ cry while she tried to comfort the young girl.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning.

Erin had made food for all the kids, she and Dave were taking Ashley, Cassie, and Spencer out to the cabin to join the older kids. JJ had asked that they go out first because the guys were going to clean out the fireplace and she thought the less people that were in the cabin the better it would be.

"Do you know what they have to get from their house?" Dave asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, I didn't get the chance to ask Jen but I would assume their clothes and laptops." She told him as she finished packing the food.

"Is she okay? This morning she didn't look like she had slept."

"She will be, after getting the girls settled we have to find Sandy. Jen needs her mom."

"I have people looking for her, I also found the girls a good school and paid for it."

"Dave thank you. I know that you didn't know Sandy well but those girls don't deserve any of this."

"We both know that we are not hurting for money and I just sent off another book, I would like to get the girl's new computers and anything else they need. Sandy is your friend and she has two amazing girls; I think she has just gotten a little lost."

"Dad, Erin we should get going." Ashley called from the hall.

"You and I will talk to Jen later today about everything." She told him before grabbing some of the food.

"Okay, I don't want to overwhelm her. Let me grab some of that."

/

JJ, Emily, Beth, and Penelope went to the store grabbing some plastic and cleaning supplies, while the guys moved the furniture.

"Jay, maybe we should grocery shop for you." Emily told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"This way if your dad does report that you and Cassie are gone, no one can say that you were grocery shopping. It wouldn't be strange for me to shop for my grandparents." Emily explained.

"We are going to need other things too."

"Like what?" Beth asked.

"Bedding and there doesn't seem to be any dishes or silverware."

"There is a thrift store another town over we could go there." Penelope

"We could see if my mom, Cassie and Ashley want to go too. It might not be that strange then." Beth

"Let's get everything clean first, I still have to get our stuff from the house and I was hoping to do it at night."

"Let's get back to see what the guys have done." Emily

The girls all climbed into Dave's SUV that Beth was driving.

/

"Now all we have to do is wait for the girls." Morgan as he and Will moved the couch.

"We let them go shopping that could take all day." Kevin sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jay wants to be in here tomorrow, they won't be that long," Will told him.

"We should have grabbed something to eat." Aaron

"I think my mom is bringing some." Will told the group.

"I have a question for you." Morgan looking at Will.

"Go for it." Will sitting down next to Kevin.

"When are you going to admit your feelings for JJ?" he asked.

"I've told you that were just friends." Will replied.

"I want you to know I love your sister but you are full of it." Aaron laughing.

"What do you mean?" Will

"You have dated some of the hottest girls in school and none of them have lasted more than three dates because none of them measure up to JJ." Aaron explained.

"You all have lost your minds and now is not the time for all this." Will told the group of men.

"Have you thought about the fact that you are not going to see her every day?" Kevin asked.

"Why wouldn't I see her?" Will confused.

"We are all going to need to be careful for a while." Kevin

"I haven't thought about that and I would bet she hasn't either." Will

The girls walked in.

/

"Mom and Dave are here. Can one of you go help them with the food?" Beth as she walked in carrying a couple of bags.

"I'll go." Aaron, getting up.

"I will too." Morgan, following Aaron out the door.

"All the furniture is moved." JJ walking in, Cassie was right behind her.

"Did you think we were just sitting around?" Will.

"You never with you guys." JJ replied before sticking out her tongue.

"Nice." Will laughing.

All the food and cleaning supplies were in the cabin.

"Kids eat first." Erin.

"Glad we grabbed plates and forks." Emily.

"Me too." Penelope

"Thank you Mrs. Rossi." Kevin

"It was no problem." Erin smiling.

JJ sat on the couch watching everyone start to get food; Dave sat down next to her.

"Kiddo are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble for helping us."

"Nobody is going to get in trouble."

"You can't be sure."

"I promise it will be okay."

"Thank you for everything."

"It's no problem."

/

Later that day.

The cabin was clean and the furniture moved around, everyone was sitting around the living room.

"Now we just need to get your stuff from the house." Penelope, yawning.

"I can get it tonight."

"You all are going to need sleep." Erin told the kids.

"Jen, what do you need from the house?" Dave asked.

"Our clothes, computers, and some other personal stuff."

"Jen, can we bring pictures?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, I will get some."

"Have you thought about how you are going to stop your dad from looking for you?" Erin asked.

"Pen suggested that we write a letter saying that mom came back and took us." JJ told them, looking at Cassie.

"I can write the letter, making it look like Sandy wrote it." Erin

"I still don't want anyone to get in trouble." JJ

"We will deal with anything that comes up." Dave told her.

"How are we going to see Jay and Cassie?" Beth asked.

"You may not be able to for a while, everyone is going to need to be very careful." Dave explained.

Everyone was silent, none of them had that about that part.

"We can still talk online, I'll set up a private chat room." Penelope told the group.

"We can also come to my grandparents once or twice a week and then take the back way here." Emily

"Whatever it takes to keep you two safe." Morgan.

"And we have our phones." Aaron.

JJ and Will both stayed quiet, neither of them could remember a day that hadn't seen each other.

"I need to go get dishes and a couple of pots and pans plus bedding." JJ

"And groceries." Cassie.

"Why don't you do that tomorrow? Tonight after you rest go to the house and get your stuff, you both can stay at our house tonight." Erin

"Okay." JJ, she wasn't in the mood to argue.

Before she could make any more plans her phone went off.

_I'll be home in the morning, your attitude better be better than it was before I left. Dad."_

JJ read the message a couple of times before looking at the group.

"We have to do everything tonight." She told them.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"My dad will be home in the morning, I want to make sure we have everything and we are going to stay here starting tonight."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"Yes, your house will be the first place he looks."

"Then let's split up." Emily suggested.

"Dave why don't you take JJ, Will, and one of the other boys to get the girls stuff. I can take Cassie, Ashley, Penelope, and Kevin to go get the stuff the bedding, dishes, and bedding. The rest of you can go to the grocery store." Erin told the group.

"I'll go with Dave." Morgan told them.

"What about the letter?" JJ whispered.

"I'll write it now and you can leave it when you go." Erin told her.

Emily found some paper and a pen, while Erin sat down at the small desk; she thought about it for a minute before she began writing.

Dear Jake,

I came back to check on the girls, I realize now that you wrote me that email instead of Jen. I also realized that I should have never left my daughters with you. How could you put your hands on her? The day she was born you promised that you would always keep her safe and never let anyone hurt her but that's what you did. Do you even know how amazing our daughters are? If you did you would have cherished the time you had with them. I truly believed that you would never hurt either of them the way you did me; I even told Jen that when I left that you would never hurt her. Jake, I am sorry for the pain I caused you and I am sorry for the next part.

I took the girls with me and I am not bringing them back. Jen and Cassie deserve better then what either of us have done for them up to this point; I have a job and a nice home they will be happy. Please don't look for them, if the girls decide to contact you then it will be up to them and I will ask them not to tell you were we live. We both know that a custody battle would not be a healthy for either of them and that's want it would take for you to get them. I am sorry that you are not going to be able to say Goodbye, but I believe it's for the best.

Sandy

"Jen do you want to read the letter?" Erin asked.

"No thank you, I am sure it's fine."

Erin folded the letter and wrote his name on it before handing it to Jen.

"Okay, let's go."

Everyone loaded into their respected cars, Dave took the SUV, Beth and Emily took Emily's car and Erin took her car. JJ gave each of them money for the stores although Erin tried to give it back to her, she insisted on them taking it with them.

/

Dave, JJ, Will, and Morgan pulled up to her house.

"Jen, I want you to grab only want you need." Dave told her.

"Okay, can someone grab some of the pictures of Cassie and me from the living room?"

"I'll get those." Morgan as they walked in the house.

"Jay, I'll help you." Will told her.

"Kids, I don't want to be here more than an half an hour." Dave as he looked out the door.

"Okay." Will, Morgan, and JJ replied.

Morgan went to the living room while JJ and Will went up the stairs; they entered her room first.

"Can you grab my laptop and the pictures in here? I'll get clothes." She asked while going to the closet and pulling out two suitcases, two bags and her laptop bag.

"Sure, which bag do you want them in?"

"This one." As she tossed him a bag.

She took a suitcase over to her dresser and started throwing her clothes in it, she was going drawer by drawer through clothes in the suitcase.

"Will, I am going to Cassie's room." She told him as she dragged the suitcase down the hall.

Will grabbed all the photos off her walls and night stand, he also made sure he grabbed her stuffed animal. He finished as she came back in the room.

"Where's the suitcase?" he asked.

"In the hallway, I managed to get everything out of our drawers in there. Now, I am going to get as much out of the closets as possible."

"I am done in here."

"Could you do the same in Cass's room?"

"Sure. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes." As she started putting clothes in the suitcase.

He waited the couple of minutes for her to get gone before they both went into Cassie's room.

"Do you think they would let you stay tonight?" JJ whispered as she started grabbing clothes out of the closet.

"They might, I'll ask once everyone is gone." As he put Cassie's laptop in the bag.

"I think we have everything." JJ told him.

"Let's go."

Will carried the suitcases downstairs were Morgan and Dave, while JJ carried the bags as they reached the dining room she took the letter out and went and sat it in his recliner. She looked around the living room trying to remember the good times and not the bad times.

"Jen, we need to go." Dave told her.

"Okay."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is not a long chapter but it's mostly JJ and Will. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the time everyone got back to the cabin and unloaded everything they were all tired; Emily agreed to take Beth and Ashley home on her way to take Penelope home while Morgan was taking the boys minus Will home. Everyone told JJ and Cassie bye and promised to call them the day.

"Jen before we leave Dave and I would like to talk to you for a couple of minutes." Erin told her.

"Okay." As she sat on the couch between Will and Cassie.

"I found a school and the two of you start next week." Dave told her from the chair.

"Thank you. How much is it?"

"It has been taken care of." He told her.

"I can try to help pay for it."

"We both want to do this for both of you, don't worry about the cost." Erin told her.

"We also think it would be best for both of you to set up new email accounts and any other accounts that you have." Dave

"We can do that when the internet gets set up." JJ replied, looking at Cassie.

"I also want to get both of you new laptops." Dave

"Ours are fine." JJ

"I am sure they are but the new laptops would be for school and you could use the other ones for everything else." Erin told her.

"You both have already done so much, I don't think we should take anything else from you."

"I know you don't want to feel helpless or needy but I need you to understand that you are neither." Dave.

"Jen you are doing a something that is hard for most adults, let us help you as much as we can." Erin

"Thank you both." JJ swallowing her pride.

"We want to give you one more thing and you don't have to use it but I want to promise me that if there is an emergency you will use it." Erin, handing her a credit card.

"I promise that I will only use it if there's an emergency." JJ almost feeling guilty for taking it.

"Thank you." Erin.

"I have a question for the two of you." JJ told them.

"Okay, just ask." Dave told her.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if Will stayed her tonight?" she asked.

Dave and Erin looked at each other, she knew he wasn't comfortable with them staying alone.

"It's just that we are not going to be able to see a lot of each other for a while so we wanted to spend time together." Will explained.

"Okay, but I want you home early tomorrow." Dave told him.

"Yes sir." Will

"Thank you." JJ

/

An hour later.

Dave and Erin had left and Cassie was now asleep in her new room; Will had looked up the "new" DVD player that Ashley and Cassie had picked out, while JJ popped some popcorn.

"I think they bought at least one of almost everything from the grocery store." JJ told him as she sat on the couch with the popcorn and drinks.

"It looks like they also picked out some good movies."

"You pick."

"Okay, here we go." As he put the movie in and then sat down next to her.

"You know it's going to suck not seeing you every day." He told her as the movie started.

"I am sure one of your girls will keep you entertained."

"No other girl can ever take your place."

"You say that now but let Maggie James ask you out." She teased.

"No matter what she will never be my girl." As he squeezed her hand.

"I really hadn't thought about us not seeing each other." As she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me either but I will text and call you all the time."

"I am going to miss you."

"Jay, I know this isn't the right time but I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, no matter what."

"You are my best friend and I never want that to change."

"Me either."

"You are the only girl I want to be with."

"Seriously."

"Yes Jay, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied biting her lip.

Will leaned over and gave her a kiss, it wasn't their first kiss but this was the one that meant everything.

/

She couldn't help but giggle when they pulled away from each other.

"Are you going to tell me what is so funny?"

"Us, this."

"Jay, what are you talking about?"

"I have liked you for as long as I can remember and lately everything in my life has been so dark. But now I can see that everything will be okay."

"I never want you to have to worry again."

"That's not going to happen. I am worried about what will happen when he finds the letter and if Dave finds my mom."

"Promise me that you will keep the alarm set."

"I will but we have to get some fresh, the back yard is fenced in."

"Okay."

"I don't want to think about all this anymore tonight."

"You have to be tired."

"I am a little but if I go to sleep that means less time I have with you."

"I will find a way to see you by Tuesday."

"We can't get caught."

"I won't, I promise."

She kissed him, she was just to be a teenager for one more night. They laid in each other's arms for the rest night of the night, kissing and touching each other.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He told her before claiming her lips again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I am having a major writers block with this story. I know where I want it to go and even what I want the next couple of chapters to be I just can't get it come out the way I want it to. Hopefully I will get this updated soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry there is no JJ in this chapter.**

* * *

When Jake pulled up to his house it was eight am; he knew both girls would be up soon if Jen wasn't already up. He was going to have a long talk with his oldest daughter; her attitude needed to change and he was going to make sure that she knew he was in charge and she was going to do what he told her. He made his way into the kitchen looking around he noticed that she had cleaned up after dinner; he stopped to see if he could hear her moving around, complete silence. He made the decision to wait for her to come down as he went and into the living room, he noticed the note sitting in his chair. He opened it reading it slowly.

"That Bitch!" he yelled going up the stairs.

"She thinks she can get away with this she has lost her mind." He was talking to no one has he reached JJ's bedroom door.

He threw the door open looking around the room he noticed most of her stuff was missing, he stood there scanning the room before he went to Cassie's room next and like JJ's room all her stuff was gone.

"She took my daughters, I know who helped her. They are going to pay." He yelled as he went down the stairs.

He stood in the living room thinking calling the cops was not an option; Sandy wasn't stupid she probably took pictures of JJ eye and of herself when they had fought but he was going to get his girls back no matter what. Jake figured out quickly that Erin had helped her take his kids; he went out the door and jumped in his truck, he was going to confront her.

/

Rossi/LaMontagne house.

Will had arrived home about half an hour ago, both of sisters were up. Dave heard the truck pull in to their driveway.

"I want the three of you to go upstairs and stay there." He told them.

"Yes sir." Will as three of them got up.

"We will protect them." Erin whispered to him.

Will nodded before going up the stairs, he heard the pounding on the door but instead of going to their rooms Ashley, Beth, and Will stood in the hallway so that they could hear.

"Jake it's a little early for a visit." Dave as he answered the door.

"Don't look surprised. Your wife helped that Bitch take my girls." Jake spit out.

"What are you talking about?" Dave

"Jen and Cassie are gone, Sandy took them. I want to know where my daughters are." Jake

"What do you mean the girls are gone?" Erin walking into the hallway.

"Don't act surprised, I know you helped her."

"Jake, I have no idea what you are talking about. We had dinner with the girls last night and Sandy was not with them." Erin acting shocked.

"She would have never came and took the girls without telling you." Jake as he moved closer to Erin.

Dave stepped in front of him, not letting him get any closer to his wife.

"Erin is telling you the truth, I took them home after I tried to get Jen to spend the night." Dave told him.

"I want my girls back. Jen would have never left without talking to Will, we all know that." Jake

"Jake do you want me to be honest with you?" Dave asked.

"Yes." Jake told him.

"Neither of us helped Sandy take the girls but after seeing Jen's eye and the fear in Cassie's eyes when you texted Jen to tell her you would be home today; I would have helped her." Dave

"You son of a bitch. What happens in MY house is none of your business and Jen is perfectly fine." Jake

"You have two beautiful daughter both of them are two of the sweetest kids I have met but you made the decision to abuse them. I don't know what happened between you and Sandy but your daughters don't deserve whatever hell you are having them live through." Dave

"Neither of those girls live in hell; they both have clothes, food and anything else they could want. They are spoiled and Sandy can't provide for them." Jake told them.

"Will was there the other night, I know that you don't know that at the time neither did we but he stayed at your house with Jen and Cassie." Erin told him.

Will had told them how the girls were living and the things that Jake had said to Jen.

"When was he at my house? I told you I didn't want him spending the night with Jen." Jake

"The night you left, he heard everything you said to Jen. Are you really that sick that you told her you could show her how to take Sandy's place? She's your daughter." Erin, getting madder.

"He also told us how the girls have been hiding at night from you, they are sleeping in the nook in Cassie's room. You know that is crazy, Jen doesn't even sleep at night." Dave told him.

"Neither of you can tell me how to raise my kids; their mother left them and you both think she won't do it again." Jake

"She left after you beat the hell out of her. Sandy sat in this house and told Jen that she would come back but that Cassie and Jen would be okay because you would never hurt them. She told Jen how much you adored her and that she would be safe." Erin.

"Jen was trying to take over and she needed to realize that she wasn't the parent that I am. Now tell me where my girls are." Jake

"I don't know!" Erin yelled.

"Then ask that boy of yours, I know she told him." Jake

"You are not involving Will. He is going to upset when he finds out Jen is gone." Dave told him.

"Fine, I'll call the police and tell them that you know where MY kids are and won't tell me." Jake

"Go ahead, neither of us know." Dave.

"I hope you have more than your word." Jake as he pulled out his phone.

"You can call them from the porch. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Erin told him.

/

Hallway.

Will, Beth, and Ashley looked at each other none of them thought he would actually call the police.

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley whispered.

"You heard them, we had dinner with Jen and Cassie and then they went home." Beth told her.

"I'll text Jen later to tell her what is going on." Will told them.

"They both should get new phones." Beth looking at her brother.

"I can suggest that." Will

Dave came up the stairs, seeing the three of them in the hallway.

"Everything is fine but you all need to act upset when the cops talk to you." He told them.

"Can they track their phones?" Beth asked.

"No, I made sure of that yesterday." Dave told her.

"What if they want more than just us saying that they were here?" Ashley asked.

"The Morgan's, Hotchners, and Garcia's were here, they are going to tell the cops the same thing." Dave explained.

"They are going to help?" Will asked.

"Yes, they all want to do what is best for the girls." Dave told him.

"Dave the cops are here." Erin yelled up the stairs.

"Come on you three." Dave as he ushered the kids down the stairs.

/

Four cops and showed up after Jake's call; two was talking to Will, Beth, and Ashley in the living room, one was talking to Erin and Dave, and the last cop had stayed outside talking to Jake.

"When did you see Jennifer and Cassie last?" the older cop asked the kids.

"Last night at dinner." Beth replied staring at the ground.

"How long have you know the girls?" the younger cop.

"Forever." Will replied.

"Will and I have known Jay and Cassie their whole lives. Ashley met them almost four years ago." Beth replied.

"Will, Mr. Jareau seems to think you would know where his daughters are." The older cop asked.

"I wish I did Jay is my best friend; I don't remember a time where we haven't seen each other on a daily basis." Will replied.

"She didn't say anything about her mom to you." The younger cop.

"No but she doesn't talk about her a lot since she left." He replied.

"Ashley what about Cassie?" the older cop.

"What about her?" Ashley asked.

"Did she say anything about her mom coming back?" the older cop.

"She wanted her too but she didn't say anything about her being back." Ashley

Erin and Dave walked back in the room, listening to their children answer the question.

"Was there a reason that she wanted her mom to come back?" the younger cop.

"Once she said that she wanted her to come back so that she could help Jay but she wouldn't say why Jay needed help." Ashley answered honestly.

"Girls thank you for answering our questions. Will I have a couple more for you." The older cop.

"Yes sir." Will

"Ashley, Beth go upstairs and get dressed." Erin told them.

"Okay mom." Beth as she and Ashley stood up and walked out of the room.

"Will your parents said that you stayed with Jennifer and Cassie on Thursday night." The older cop started.

"Yes sir." Will

"Can you tell us why you went over?" the younger cop.

"Jay and I had a disagreement I went over to apologize." Will told them.

"What was the disagreement about it?" the older cop.

"She came to school with a black eye but wouldn't tell me how she got it. So I asked Cassie about it and Jay overheard me and got mad." Will

"What happened at her house on Thursday?" the younger cop.

"I climbed in her window and a couple of minutes later she came in and dragged me into Cassie's room. Jay explained that they had been sleeping in the nook because of their dad's yelling, she pushed the dresser in front of the door. Mr. Jareau started yelling and banging on the door." Will stopping.

"What was he saying?" the older cop.

"That he was going to beat the hell out of her when he got in and telling her he could show her how to be her mom after that we climbed up to the attic. She has two cots set up there and she told me that she and her dad had gotten into a fight that morning and he hit her." Will finished.

"Last night was she acting strange?" the older cop.

"No sir we sat here laughing with our friends." Will told them.

"Thank you for answering our questions." The older cop as both cops stood up.

"You're welcome." Will

/

The cops decided that the Rossi's and there kids didn't know anything about the girls.

"Mr. Jareau, I don't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Rossi know where your daughters are." The older cop, who had talked to Will, advised him.

"You have got to be kidding me, they helped her kidnap my daughters." Jake

"Sir because you never reported that your wife left or abandoned her children we cannot report that the girls were kidnapped." The older cop.

"But she did and they helped." Jake

"Mrs. Jareau took her kids and left you. If anything that we were just told is true then your daughters are better off with their mother." The younger cop told him.

Jake took a swing at the cop as soon as he finished his statement.

"Mr. Jareau you are under arrest." The older cop.

/

Will had watched everything from his bedroom window, he heard Dave come in the room.

"Does this mean I can go see her?" Will asked Dave.

"After the cops leave, but I want you to be extremely careful to make sure that you are not being followed." Dave told him.

"Do you have any leads yet?" Will asked.

"Not yet but Will if I find Sandy she could take the girls away. I want you to think about that." Dave

"I know but it hurts to think about." Will admitted.

"Please tell me that if the two of you are doing anything that you are being careful." Dave

"Jay and I are not doing anything. I promise." Will

"Okay. Let her know that you are coming." Dave before he walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

After Will left JJ laid on the couch, thinking about the night before it had she almost thought it was a dream; Will had told her loved her and she loved him. This had been the first morning in a long time she had woke up happy and safe.

"Jay, why are you out here?" Cassie asked as she came in the room.

"Why are you up so early?" JJ replied as her sister sat down at the other end of the couch.

"I don't know, I sleep really good last night and then woke up early." Cassie explained.

"So, you like your room?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave here; this morning I could hear the birds outside. Jay, thank you for moving us out here."

"Cassie, I am glad we are here too."

"It's going to suck not seeing everyone."

"I know but Will promised to text me as soon as he knew if Dad was home."

"Are we going to get everyone in trouble?"

"I hope not. Dave said he would fix everything."

"He also said he would find mom."

"He did and I believe that he will. I just hope he does it before Dad realizes that mom didn't come and take us."

"Me too."

"You hungry?"

"A little, how about I fix breakfast?"

"Cassie, you want to fix breakfast?"

"Yes, I can make scrambled eggs and toast."

"Okay, you make breakfast. While I take a shower but do not answer the door or go outside the alarm is set."

"Okay."

JJ grabbed her phone and headed to her room, she had a bathroom in her room. She looked at her phone before going into the bathroom.

"_Your dad was just here. I am going to be there in about half an hour, we are safe for a little bit longer. I'll explain when I see you. Will."_

"_Please be careful. Jay."_

She sent the message before climbing in the shower.

/

Ten minutes later.

"Cassie, you may want to make extras." JJ called out as she walked down the hall.

"Why?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Will is coming over." She explained as walked into the living room.

"Really?" Cassie excited.

"Yes, he texted me and said we were safe for a little while longer."

"Dad didn't come home?"

"He did, I am not sure what happened but Will said he would explain."

"Okay, after breakfast can we go into the garden?"

"That should not be a problem. I want us to enjoy it as much as possible."

"I think there was a chair and table out there, maybe we could do school work out there while the weather is nice."

"Yeah, maybe some dinners too."

"Jay, I love you."

"Cassie, I love you too."

JJ's phone went off.

"_I'm here."_

She went to the door turning off the alarm, before opening the door to Will.

/

They were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Cassie, breakfast as really good." Will told her.

"Thanks. Jay taught me how to cook." Cassie explained.

"Cassie is a quick leaner." Jay told him with a smile.

"It taste that way." Will laughing.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" JJ asked.

"Your dad showed up at the house yelling at Dave and my mom about how they helped your mom take the two of you. They both acted like they didn't know anything about it so he called the police." Will started to explain.

"He reported it." JJ now worried.

"No but the cops did come and they talked to all us. Here's the best part the Morgan, Penelope, and Aaron's parents are telling the cops that they were at our house last night and they all seen the two of you and not your mom. Jay, I had to tell them about the other night, I am sorry. When the cops told your dad that because he didn't report that your mom left and if everything I told them was true, then it couldn't be considered kidnapping." Will told them.

"So the cops are not looking for us?" JJ asked.

"No." Will replied.

"What about dad?" Cassie in a whisper.

"Well, he won't be today when the cops told him you two were not kidnapped and that more or less he didn't deserve either of you; he punched the cop and got arrested. So I would guess he will be in there until at least tomorrow." Will finished.

"Can Ashley and Spencer come over then?" Cassie asked.

'I could text Dave and my mom to see what they think." Will told her looking at JJ.

"Maybe Aaron and Beth could come too. I think Emily is already planning on coming over with Derek maybe if we do it groups it won't be noticeable." JJ

"Okay, I'll text him and check." Will

"Cassie you should go get ready." JJ

"Okay." Cassie as she stood up.

/

JJ and Will went and sat on the couch.

"I missed you." JJ laying her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." Will kissing the top of her head.

"I know this is going to sound strange but I don't want everyone to know about whatever this is yet."

"Why not?"

"I want you to be able to stay here sometimes and we both know that if your parents find out that won't happen and I kind of like it being our little secret."

"I like the idea of staying here with you." Will giving her a small kiss.

She heard his phone go off.

"What did Dave say?"

"That it would be okay if Ashley, Beth, and Spencer came out."

"Tomorrow you go back to school."

"Yes and it's going to be strange without you."

"Promise you want find another girl."

"No one is going to be my girl other then you."

"Good to know." She replied smiling.

"You already knew that."

"Cassie wants to go out to the garden, I thought maybe we could hang out there for a little bit."

"Yeah, I'll text Beth to see when they are coming out."

"I'll do the same with Emily and see if Pen and Kevin are coming with her."

/

Two hours later

Everyone was sitting around the garden, JJ was glad that the fenced was not extremely high. Emily, Morgan, Kevin, and Garcia had stopped at the barn on her grandparents land and picked up more chairs, another table, and a small charcoal grill.

"This is a nice yard." Beth commented.

"It really is, I should have grabbed the soccer ball." JJ told her.

"We could grab one at the store." Will

"Will's right we need to get buns for the hamburgers and hotdogs. I could pick up a soccer ball and anything else we forgot yesterday." Emily.

"I am so glad you guys could come by today." JJ

"We are too." Penelope.

"We should go see what we need." JJ as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Beth getting up.

"Me too." Emily getting up.

JJ turned to see Cassie talking with Ashley and Spencer in the middle of the yard.

"Pen you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, my gumdrop." As she stood up.

/

The girls all walked into the house and stood around the kitchen counter.

"Okay, so we need buns and chips." Beth.

"Who is going to the store?" JJ asked.

"I think Me, Will, and Morgan. Why?" Emily asked.

"I realized early one of things I didn't have you get at the store yesterday." She explained.

"What's that?" Beth.

"Pads and tampons. We are going to need them soon but I kind of feel funny about Will and Morgan getting them." JJ told them.

"Please Morgan has two sisters." Emily

"Will has had to go buy them more than once." Beth

"Did you need anything else? We may not be able to come back for a couple of days." Penelope.

"I'll look around and make a small list." JJ opening some of the cabinets.

JJ looked around the cabinets and in the frig; she only had put three things on the list other than the personal items.

"Let me get you some money." She told them before walking out of the kitchen.

/

Three hours later

Everyone had eaten and they had played a couple of soccer; Will, Beth, Ashley and Spencer were the only ones still there.

"Jay we are going to head out." Beth told her.

"Thank you guys for coming out." JJ told her as hugged her.

"I'll text you after school tomorrow." Beth told her.

"Okay." JJ trying to smile.

"Beth tell mom and Dave I'll be home in a little bit." Will before his sister left.

"I will."

JJ watched as Cassie told everyone bye.

"Will are you staying tonight?" Cassie asked

"No, I have to go home."

"Okay, I am going to take a shower. I'll see you later." She told him before hugging him.

"You know it kiddo." Will told her.

Cassie headed towards the back for the cabin.

"Today was great, I just wish you didn't have to leave." JJ as she plopped down on the couch.

"Me either." He replied sitting down next to her.

"The funny thing is that I don't feel like a teenager anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I had fun today but I also realized that I wasn't as carefree as everyone else. I know that I have been responsible for Cassie and myself for a while but at least he gave us money and paid the bills. We are living here for free and Dave paid for school but eventually I am going to have to get a job so that I have money for food and other things we are going to need. I feel like I have a child the only thing is missing is the husband."

"I wish I could take all this responsibility away for you or at least help more and you better not be out looking for a husband."

"I am not looking for a husband and you are helping me by being here but you need to head home."

"I know but I don't want too."

"Me either but I don't want to push our luck."

Will leaned over and gave her a kiss, she immediately kissed him back and they stayed that way until she heard the bathroom door open.

"I am kicking you out." She told him with a laugh.

"I'll text you when I get home and call you tomorrow." Will as he stood up to go to the door.

"I'll be waiting." As she followed him.

Once Will left JJ locked the door and then set the alarm before she headed down the hall to check on Cassie.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

JJ and Cassie had kept themselves busy during the day but JJ hated the nights; it's when she missed her friends especially Will the most. The cable and internet had been hooked up on Tuesday so she had been able to chat with them but it was now Thursday and she hadn't seen him since Sunday. Their dad had gotten out of jail on Monday and Will noticed that he had been sitting out in front of their house since then; they didn't want to risk it. He had called her during lunches and free periods and every night but she missed seeing him.

_"I'm coming over tonight. Will."_

_"How? JJ."_

_"I'm staying at Morgan's house. Will."_

_"You mean Emily's house. JJ."_

_"You know us to well, it will be easier to sneak out. Will."_

_"Please be careful but I can't wait to see you. JJ"_

_"We don't have school tomorrow, so I can stay all night. Will."_

_"Let me know when you are here. JJ."_

_"I will. Will."_

She jumped up off the couch, glad Cassie was already asleep, she went to take a shower and change her clothes. JJ knew it was just Will and he didn't care what she looked like but she wanted to look nice for him.

/

An hour later

JJ turned off the alarm and opened the door to Will; he immediately gave her kiss before she could shut the door.

"I missed you too." She laughed.

"I have been waiting all week to do that." He replied.

"Come in so I can set the alarm and lock the door."

"Okay. Where is Cassie?" he asked as he walked towards the couch.

"Stay still." As she set the alarm then locked the door.

"She's in bed, we have been playing soccer for a couple of hours every day trying to enjoy the back yard." She explained as she sat down next to him.

"How are the two of you really doing?"

"So far okay, it's hard to keep busy but we are finding ways; I think it will be easier when we have school work to do. What have you been up to?"

"School, practicing and missing a certain girl."

"Oh yeah who's the lucky girl?"

"This beautiful blonde who drives me nuts."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes very well." He told her before he kissed her again.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I know moving out here was the right thing but I didn't think about being alone all the time. I mean Cassie is here and I am glad we both get to talk to you guys on the computer and phone but I worry about what being isolated is going to do to her and me."

"Jay, it won't be forever. I heard Dave say he thought he had a lead on your mom, he is working on finding her."

"I know he is but I hate not knowing what happens after he finds her."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"That she doesn't want to come back or that she will want us to leave."

"Jay, I know right now you may not believe this but she loves you and Cassie."

"I know but it hurts to think about that."

"I don't want you to hurt, so tonight you get to be a teenager and not worry about everything."

"First you have to explain to me how you got over here and my dad not noticing."

"I borrowed Derek's dirt bike and took the long trail around but we kind of made it to look like I was seeing Emily."

"What do you mean seeing Emily?" she couldn't help but get jealous.

"Jennifer Jareau, I know that you are not jealous; you also know that Emily is with Derek."

"What did you mean?"

"The three of us thought that maybe your dad would stop following me if he thought I was seeing Emily, but we also agreed that there would be nothing more than holding hands."

"Does it seem to be working?"

"I don't think so but there was no way he could follow me tonight."

"I know that you wouldn't have come if you thought it would put us in danger."

"You are right about that."

/

They had moved into JJ's room.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"You know you can." He replied as he propped himself up against the headboard.

"Have you been with a girl?" she whispered.

"Are you asking if I have had sex?"

"Yes, not just oral but actual sex."

"Yes." He didn't want to go into details.

"With who?" she wasn't upset but curious.

"Jay it doesn't matter?"

"Will I am not upset just curious."

"Krista. Why are curious?"

"I don't know maybe because I haven't and was wondering what it was like."

"What is really going on? I understand the curious part of it but I think it is completely different for boys than girls."

"You heard what my dad said about turning me into my mom." She started to explain.

"Did he hurt you?" Will as he sat straight up.

"No, I promise but Cassie and I started sharing a room because I woke up and he was standing over my bed with a crazy look. After that anytime I think about sex I see that look."

"I told you the other the night we will take things at your pace but I think you are wondering if it's dirty."

"Right, I've done things with boys but it wasn't because I really wanted too and I always feel dirty after doing it."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I wanted a boyfriend and to feel like a normal teenage and I know that our friends are doing things so I thought I should just do it."

"You never have to do anything you don't want to do. You are not dirty and sex isn't either but you have to be ready for it."

"Were you ready?"

"No and it should have been special not just for me but her instead it was a drunken night I barely remember."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"I will always be honest with you and we keep our boundaries until we are both ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/

JJ laid in Will's arms the rest of the night she felt safe but it the pit of her stomach she felt like this was going to blow up; not just her and Will but Cassie and her being away from their dad. She couldn't shake the feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later

JJ and Cassie were now used to living in the cabin, JJ had made a schedule for them to make sure they got their school work done and she had done a good job budgeting their money. Will still would sneak out at least twice a week when their dad was home but somehow Dave had managed to find out his work schedule so when he was gone everyone could come visit. Dave still hadn't found their mom but he had been looking in to leads and he thought he finally had a lead worth looking at. Today, everyone was coming over because Jake was on the road, including Erin and Dave. JJ had cleaned the while house last night, this was the first time Erin and Dave had been out since they moved in.

"Cassie are you ready?" JJ yelled down the hall.

"Yes but could you pull my hair up please; I can't get it right." Cassie as she came up the hall.

"I can, sit in front of the couch."

"Thanks, I'm excited that everyone is coming over."

"Me too. Dave and Erin haven't been here since we moved in and it will nice to feel like we are not hiding out." JJ as she ran the brush through Cassie's hair.

"JJ, I don't want to keep hiding out. Are we going to be able to go into town soon?"

"We are going to have to go to the store before to much longer, I can't keep depending on everyone else to go for us."

"Are you worried about going?"

"Kind of but I think Dad is watching Dave and Erin more than actually looking for us." She told her as she finished up her hair.

"What time are they going to be here?"

"In about ten minutes, they will text me to let me know when they are close." She explained.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No but thanking you for asking. Dave and Erin insisted they were going to bring the food and I think the house is clean enough."

"Jay, I know I tell you thank you but you are amazing. You gave up everything to keep me safe and I love you for it."

"Cassie I would do anything for you." JJ as she hugged her sister.

JJ's phone went off with a message from Emily telling her she was there.

"Em is here." JJ announced as she went to the door.

/

Three hours away.

Jake was more clever than Dave gave him credit for, he knew where she sent the email from and he was now going to find her and get his daughters back. He turned down the street he lived parking a couple houses down from hers; he wanted to watch her wait to see the girls before he confronted her. Sandy came out of her apartment, out of habit she looked around as she got in the car. This was the third since the girls went missing that he had seen her and she never had them with her, Jake was having a hard time believing Sandy wouldn't take them with her. He had seen her by their house several times after she left, watching the girls from a far the last time he told her he would kill her and them if he caught her again. He decided to confront her now.

"Sandy." He called out making her jump.

She turned to look at him.

"Jake how did you find me?" She was scared.

"Did you think you could take my daughters and I wouldn't find you?"

"What do you mean? Where are the girls?"

"Do not play stupid with me."

"Jake I have no idea what you are talking about where are Jen and Cassie."

Jake looked at her, she looked scared and worried about the girls.

"Jake answer me."

"You should ask that bitch of a friend you have. I shouldn't have come here."

"What do you mean ask my friend? Where are the girls and why would she take the girls?"

"Sandy you have not worried about those girls for the last year don't pretend you are now."

"I worry about them every day, Jen said everything was fine and that she wanted to stay with you."

"Then listen to her and stay away."

"I am calling Erin and finding out what the hell is going on."

Jake grabbed ahold of her hand.

"They are my daughters and I will take care of my daughters."

"Let me go." Sandy jerking away.

"What's going on?" Another man coming up on them.

"Nothing, mind your own business." Jake told him.

"You need to listed to Sandy and let her go."

"Jason, it's okay."

"Let me guess now you're whoring around, my girls will not see this."

"I filed for divorce and custody of the girls last week. I will get my girls back."

"They are mine!"

"We both know that's not true about both of them and if Erin knows where they are I will find them before you do."

"We will see about that. Cassie is not going with you and you will not split them up."

"Jake please don't make this difficult; neither Jen or Cassie know the truth and they don't need too."

"I will tell both of them the truth if you try and take them."

"You know bullying is not going to work. We are going to get custody of Sandy's girls and you are not going to get your way." Jason told him.

"Stay out of this my daughters will not know you." Jake told him before turning and leaving.

"I have to call Erin and find out what is going on." Sandy told Jason as they headed back in to the house.

/

Back at the cabin.

Everyone was there talking to the girls, JJ and Will were trying their best to hide their new relationship from everyone but Erin suspected that something had changed between them.

"Jen has everything been going okay?" Erin asked while they were alone.

"Yes, online school is harder than when we were going to school." She explained.

"But they have ways for you to get help."

"Yes and I make sure we are both logged in to get questions answered."

"You are doing amazing." Erin replied before her phone rang.

Erin looked at the number almost in shock.

"Jen can you go get Dave and then both of you come back in here?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so but I want to make sure."

"Okay." Jen as she went down the hall.

/

"Hello." Erin

"Erin it's Sandy, I know it's been a while."

"Sandy it's been almost five months."

"I know and I am sorry it's just that after Jen's email." Sandy started.

"She didn't write that, Jen didn't even know about the email." Erin interrupting her.

"Jake found me today, he thinks I took the girls. Erin please tell me you know where they are."

JJ and Dave walked back into the room, Will following them.

"What do you mean he found you?"

"He showed up here demanding to see the girls and accusing me of taking them."

"Jake knows you don't have Jen or Cassie." Erin repeated.

"Is that my mom?" JJ asked.

"Yes it is." Erin

"Erin are the girls okay?"

"Jen and Cassie are safe for now but if Jake knows you didn't take them he is going to be hell bent on finding them."

"Jen, I am going to have Erin put your mom on speaker. You don't have to talk but I need to hear what she is saying." Dave whispered to her.

"Okay. I am just going to listen." She whispered back.

"Erin please put Sandy on speaker." Dave

Erin looked at JJ before doing anything, JJ nodded her head.

"Sandy, I am going to put you on speaker phone Dave would like to hear but Jen is also here." Erin advised.

"Okay."

"Jake found you?" Dave asked.

"Yes and he thought I took the girls. Where are the girls and why are they not with Jake?" Sandy

"They are both safe." Dave not sure he wanted to tell her where they were at.

Erin looked kept watching JJ, Will wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What happened?" Sandy

"He was hurting Jen and threatening her so she found a place to stay and we helped them move out before he came back from his run two months ago." Dave explained.

"I wrote a letter saying that you had come back and taken the girls, we were hoping that we would find you first." Erin explained more.

"He hurt Jen." Sandy in almost disbelief.

"Yes." Erin replied.

"Jay!" Cassie yelled as she came running in the room.

JJ froze she didn't want Cassie to hear Sandy's voice.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked looking at the group.

"Nothing, what did you need?" JJ asked in a whisper.

"Spencer kicked the soccer ball over the fence. Can I get it?" she asked.

"I'll get it. Why don't you go back outside?" Will told her.

"Jay, you promised no secrets." Cassie whispered.

JJ looked at Dave and Erin, she didn't know what to do; Erin shook her head for JJ to tell Cassie. JJ had managed to get mad while listen to Sandy talk.

"Erin and Dave are talking to Sandy." JJ told Cassie.

"You found mom?" Cassie turned to look at Dave.

"No, dad did and she decide to call Erin." JJ told Cassie.

"Are you coming to get us?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie I want nothing more than to have you and Jen with me." Sandy told her.

"Jay she's coming to get us, see she wants us." Cassie excited.

"Cassie she didn't say that, please don't get your hopes up." JJ told her.

Sandy was shocked that JJ sounded so much like an adult but so cold at the same time.

"Jen, I filed for divorce and full custody of both of you last week." Sandy started.

"Good for you. Cassie please go back outside with everyone else." JJ

"I want to talk to mom too." Cassie whispered.

"Dave was talking to her not me." JJ tried to explain.

"Please let me stay." Cassie pleaded.

"Fine but let Dave and Erin talk." JJ explained to Cassie.

Sandy tried to hold it together, Jason started rubbing her hand.

"You said he was threatening Jen what did you mean?" She finally asked.

"He said that he was going to turn her into you." Erin told her.

"He.. Did he?" was all she could get out.

Dave and Erin both looked at Jen, not sure how to answer.

"No because I locked Cassie and myself in one of our rooms every night because you didn't come back like you said you would."

"Jen, I never thought he would hurt either one of you and I did come back but when your dad seen me he threaten to hurt both of you."

"When did you come back?" Erin and JJ asked.

"I was there when Jen scored the winning goal against Marcum that was when Jake caught me watching the girls."

"To bad by then he was already hurting me."

"Jen, Cassie I swear I never wanted the two of you to live like that."

"But we did." Cassie

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Where are you?" Erin asked.

"Three hours south of there and I will leave right now to get the girls."

"I am not moving away, we are fine without you or him!" JJ yelled.

"I thought this is what we wanted." Cassie looking at JJ.

"I am not leaving. She came back and still left us with him." JJ trying to explain to Cassie.

"Jen please let me make this up to you."

"You can't make it up to me but you can Cassie."

"No, you promised that we would not be split up and you have not broken your promise to me ever."

"Cassie, I know but you want to go with Sandy and I don't I only want what is best for you."

"I want to stay with Jay." Cassie announced.

"Girls it's not a decision that either of you have to make now." Dave told them.

"Jen, Cassie why don't you let me and Dave finish talking to your mom. The two of you should spend time with your friends." Erin told them.

"Okay. Come on Cassie." JJ as she held on to Will's hand.

"Can I talk to mom before you hang up?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Erin told her.

"Jen." Sandy tried again.

"Come on Cassie one of them can come get you." JJ as she walked down the hall.

"Okay." Cassie following JJ and Will.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

"She hates me." Sandy

"She doesn't, she is worried about things changing between her and Cassie. Sandy you would be so proud of her she has taken such good care of Cassie." Erin told her.

"You have two amazing daughters but I think it's a bad idea for you to come get them now." Dave.

"Why? I know it's hard to believe right now but for the last year all I have wanted was my girls."

"I believe you but if Jake found you he could follow you and that puts the girls in danger. It's going to be hard enough explaining to them that their friends are going to need to stay away after today because he knows the truth." Dave explained her not knowing Will was in the hall listening.

"I want to talk them at least on the phone. Jen sounds so much like an adult."

"She has been through a lot and has managed to come out stronger."

"Jen has always been a fighter but I never thought Jake would hurt her and never in my worst thoughts did I think he would threaten her like that."

"You filed for divorce and full custody?" Sandy asked her.

"Yes, I have had a job for almost nine months and the same apartment it has three bedrooms, I wanted to make sure that I could provide for them and I found someone special. I know it will be hard for them to be away from their friends but I will make sure they can still see each other."

"I think Jen is already having a hard time being away from them." Dave.

"How is Will handling it?" Sandy asked.

"Not Good." Erin.

"They have never been separated."

"This has been a long two months." Dave.

"Can I talk to the girls?"

"I can go get Cassie but I don't know if Jen will talk." Erin told her.

"I know."

"Let me go get the girls." Dave.

"Thank you."

/

Outside

Everyone noticed that change in JJ, Will, and Cassie when they came back out but no one said anything.

"Will can you give us a minute?" JJ asked.

"Of course."

"You can tell everyone what is going on."

"You sure?"

"Yes, they should know."

She watched him walk away as she and Cassie say in the chairs that were still in the corner.

"Jay, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I want to talk to mom."

"Cassie, don't be sorry for that and I know that I told you that we would not be split up but if you want to be with mom I understand."

"Jay, I know that mom is our mom but you have been my mom for the last year and I want to be with you unless you don't want me anymore."

"I will always want you to be with me but that doesn't mean you can't talk to mom."

"Jen do you think you can forgive her?"

"I don't know but right now I can't."

"Will you go back in with me when I talk to her?"

"If you want me too but Cassie you can't tell mom where we are. If she comes here dad could follow her."

"I understand and I promise I won't."

JJ noticed Will come back out of the house, she hadn't seen him go in but he looked upset.

"Are the two of you boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I know he sneaks over."

"We are trying to figure it out."

"Good, the two of you are great together."

/

Dave walked out he noticed JJ and Cassie talking quietly.

"Girls, your mom would like to talk to both of you." He told them.

"Cassie you ready?"

"Yes, you promise you will stay with me."

"I promise."

Will walked over to them.

"Jen do you want me to go with you?" he asked her.

She looked at Cassie before answering this question.

"I think this is something we need to do alone and I am not talking to her but thank you."

"I'm here if either of you need me."

"I know."

He watched them walk back into the house, he was not willing to stay away from her.

"Son, what are you thinking?" Dave asked.

"I heard you in say we were going to have to stay away from here."

"It's to keep them safe; you heard Sandy say Jake knows the truth."

"I did but Jen was already worried about being isolated and what it would do to her and Cassie."

"I will think of something to help them."

"Okay." Will told him.

/

In the house.

"Erin, do you think Jen will talk?" Sandy asked.

"To be honest I don't think she will at first but I know she will come around."

"Has she talked to you?"

"Yes, she won't tell me exactly what happen with Jake but she has opened up a little more over time."

"How did you find out he was hurting her?"

"She went to school with a black eye and Dave didn't believe her excuse but Will stayed that same night with her and Cassie and he heard what Jake was saying. We helped move the girls that Saturday."

"He knows the truth and he is threatening to tell the girls if I fight for custody."

"You need to tell her when she will talk to you."

"I know, first I have to get her to talk to me."

"Here they come. I am going to ask Jen how she wants to do this."

"Okay."

Erin covered her phone, so that she could talk to the girls.

"Jen, do you want me to put her back on speaker phone?"

"I think that would be best but I am not talking to her. I told Cass that she couldn't tell her where we were, I agree with Dave that it's best."

"Okay. Do the two of you want me to stay?"

"I think we will be okay." JJ told her.

Erin looked at both girls, before she spoke to Sandy.

"Sandy, I am going to put you on speaker phone so that you can talk to Cassie."

"Okay, is Jen staying with her?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk."

"Okay."

Erin hit the button to put Sandy on speaker phone.

"I'll be outside." Erin as she walked out of the room.

/

"Mom." Cassie, almost questioning as she and JJ sat on the couch.

"Yes baby."

"I don't know what to say." Cassie admitted, looking at JJ.

"It's okay baby. Erin said that Jen has been taking wonderful care of you."

"She has, she even moved us and left all her friends including Will to keep me safe. Jay is teaching me to cook, like you did her."

"Oh yeah what has she taught you to cook?"

"At first just breakfast but now she is teaching me to make meatloaf and real mashed potatoes but they are still not as good as hers."

"It sounds like you are learning quickly. How is school?"

"We go to school online now but it's harder than regular school, Jay set up a schedule so that we can make sure all of our school work is done and we can login to get help."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes but it's kind of weird not being in a classroom."

"You and your sister have always been smart I am sure that you are both doing great."

"Mom, why didn't you come get us?"

JJ wanted to hear her explain this, she needed to know why.

"First, I want you both to know that I have wanted the two of you with me more than anything. I need you both to know that and I know that it will take time for you to believe me."

"Okay." Cassie

"When I left it took me longer to heal then I planned and once I did I had to find a job and a house for us to live in. Cassie, Jen I wanted to make sure I could provide for both of you and I never thought either of you would be hurt. When I came back your dad seen me and threaten to hurt the two of you, I didn't want that to happen and I came home and emailed Jen. I received an email back and I am so sorry that I didn't realize that it wasn't from Jen but I believed it."

"Are you going to come back?" Cassie

"Erin and Dave both think that right now it would put the two of you in danger because your dad found me, so I can't right now but yes I want to come get the two of you soon."

"So this is the only time we can talk?"

"I would like to be able to talk to both of you on the phone as much as possible but only if Jen is okay with that."

Sandy didn't want to leave JJ out of any decisions; she realized that JJ had been making all the decisions for Cassie the past year.

"Jen is it okay for us to talk to mom on the phone?" Cassie turning to look at her.

"Yes, I think it will be okay if she calls you on the phone and talks to you but I want to make sure with Dave and Erin first." JJ told them.

"Can I go ask them?" Cassie

"Yes." JJ told her.

Cassie jumped off the couch leaving the phone sit there, JJ had been expecting her to take it with her and ran out of the room.

"Cassie?" Sandy

"She left the phone to go ask them." JJ replied.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I only want you to promise that you are going to call when you say you are."

"Jen, I promise you. Can you promise me something?"

"I can't promise but I will think about it."

"I would really like for you to think about us talking, I know that I hurt you so bad and that I have lot to make up to you but we need to talk."

"I will think about it. I hear Cassie and probably Dave I am going to let them talk to you."

"Thank you Jen."

"Whatever."

"Cassie you can finish talking to Sandy."

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"I'll be right back." As she stood up.

"Okay." Cassie as she went back to talking to Sandy.

"You are okay with them talking on the phone." Dave asked before she could leave the room.

"Yes as long as you think it's safe."

"Okay."

/

JJ quickly went to her room before anyone else could stop her, she was surprised to see Will sitting on her bed.

"Why aren't you outside?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"My mom is out there explaining what happens now that your dad knows the truth."

"It means that you guys can't come over anymore." She whispered.

"I heard Dave talking about it, I don't want to stay away from you."

"What do we do then because if I go with my mom I'll be three hours away?"

"Let's leave."

"What?"

"Cassie, you and me let's leave we can go far away."

"Will, I want to be with you but I can't ask you to give up your life and we have no place to go."

"We do I don't know why I didn't think of it before but my dad had that place in New Orleans, we could live there and we don't have to hide."

"Your mom and Dave are never going to agree to that."

"If your dad found your mom, then he could find you here. The two of you would be safer there."

"Is that how you plan on presenting that to them?"

"I don't how to present it to them. I just know I don't want to be without you."

"Me either."

"Marry Me."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked.

"No Jay, they can't split us up then." He explained.

"I love you and one day in the future I would love to be your wife. That being said I do not want to marry you because we may not be able to see each other for a while and I would like for us both to have graduated from high school."

Neither of them knew that Dave was in the hallway listening.

"Jay we can still graduate."

"Will you are sixteen and I am fifteen and you are talking about getting married and raising Cassie."

"You are already raising Cassie."

"I know and I love her but I wish my parents would get it together or at least my mom so that I could be a normal teenager. I wouldn't ask you or anyone else to give up this time, please don't be mad I love you but I can't marry you."

"I know that it was a crazy idea and I am not mad. I love you too."

"I don't want you to leave tonight."

"Me either but I don't know if they will let me stay."

"Maybe if we ask nicely, they will let you. I was thinking about seeing if I could get Emily to take Cassie."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"With the security there, my dad is not crazy enough to try to get in and if I took her in the back way like you've been coming I don't think he could see her."

"Maybe that's how we all see you."

"That's how you have been seeing me."

"Let's see what we can do."

"We should join the rest of them." Will as he stood up.

"Okay." JJ standing up next to him.

Dave quickly walked outside before either of them could see him.

/

Cassie was already outside, playing soccer with Ashley, when JJ and Will joined the rest of their friends; Dave and Aaron had started cooking.

"Hey." JJ walking up to the rest of the group.

"How are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Shocked, worried, aggravated." JJ told her.

"Sounds about right. Is there anything we can?" Morgan asked.

"Erin told you guys that after today no one could come back out."

"Yes we were actually sitting her trying to figure out a way around that." Penelope whispered.

"I still think if we take the way Will has been coming over it would work." Morgan

"I think you are right as long as it is not all of us at one time." Will told the group.

"Do you think that he could see the trail from the road?" JJ asked.

"No and because of where it's at no one knows it's back there. If I had really thought about it you could probably use it to come to my house." Emily explained.

"I was wondering if you could take Cassie there tonight." JJ trying not to look at any of them.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"I need to go to the store and I don't want to leave her here alone plus I can get in and out unnoticed, if there is two of us it could be harder." She explained

"It's not a problem. She could go with me and lay on the backseat so no one can see her."

"I am afraid he is going to be waiting on all of you to get back in town. I thought maybe I could meet someone on the trail."

"I'll meet you and take Cassie back to Emily's." Morgan

/

Jake pulled over when he was half way home; if Sandy didn't have the girls then Erin and Dave knew where they were at. He also knew that they wouldn't take the girls to far away, so that if Sandy came back she could get them but that Dave would make sure the girls were in school. He thought about it a little more he knew he couldn't watch them all at one time and he was positive that Will knew where the girls were at, so if he just paid attention to him not the rest of their friends Jake knew Will would lead him back to Jen and Cassie. He would watch that boy until he led him to the girls, starting tonight.

/

Dave and Erin were standing at the grill.

"They are over there plotting." She told her husband.

"I wouldn't doubt. I accidently overheard Jen and Will talking."

"About what?"

"Do not flip out but he asked her to marry him."

"He did what?" she stood there looking at him in disbelief.

"She told him no but that she would in the future."

"So they are together?"

"It sounds that way, she wants him to stay here tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Me either but we know he has been sneaking over and he said something that made a lot of sense."

"What's that?"

"He said something about the place Bill had in New Orleans and that they could go there."

"He was including himself."

"He was and I have to be honest it's not a bad idea; it's the last place Jake would look for the girls."

"But sending Will with them."

"We both know his grades have been slipping and he is miserable unless he knows he is going to see Jen."

"I do know but are we encouraging this to move forward."

"Erin if they are not already sleeping together nothing we say will stop or make it happen. I could ask Alex to keep an eye on them."

"Dave she is in college; I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to babysit."

"She wouldn't have too. Jen would probably do I better job keep an eye on Alex; I was thinking if she stayed there with them it would be obvious. I don't want you to agree to anything you are not comfortable with and I would like to talk to Sandy before we talk to the kids."

"I need to think about the Will part of it but I do think it would be a good idea for Jen and Cassie."

'I understand but if Sandy filed for custody, they would only need stay until after the court date."

"I am worried about if she doesn't win."

"Then I will move the girls to Mexico before I let him hurt either of them again."

"Can you finish cooking? I am going to go call Sandy to see what she thinks."

"Yes, let me know because we will have to move fast."

/

Erin walked back into the house, dialing Sandy's number as she sat on the couch.

"Erin did something happen?" Sandy asked sounding worried.

"No, I need to talk to you about a couple of things and so you know the girls don't know anything about this."

"Okay."

"Dave overheard Jen and Will talking and Will brought up the house in New Orleans."

"He thinks the girls should go there."

"He does but he wants to go with them. He actually asked her to marry him."

"What? How long have they been dating?"

"I am not sure, I know that he has been sneaking to see her. Jen told him no, I am so glad she thinks before she does anything but Dave thinks that them going to New Orleans would be the best thing until after your divorce is finalized."

"Are you going to let Will go?"

"I haven't decided, I don't want to encourage anything that is not happening to happen but I only think it's a matter of time before Jake he finds them. Dave's oldest daughter is going to school there, he thought maybe she could stay with them."

"I would like to talk to Jen about it first. I know that she didn't want to talk to me earlier but I don't want to make this decision without talking to her first."

"Let me go get her and I will call you back."

"Okay."

/

JJ walked up to Dave, she was letting Will and her friends decide the best way to sneak back and forth.

"Did Cassie and Sandy come up with a schedule?" she asked.

"Yes, your mom is going to call her at seven every night but Cassie and you can call her anytime you want."

"I just hope she sticks with it."

"Jen, I really thinks she wants to try and make things better between the three of you."

"I don't know if I can forgive her; I want to but I don't think I can."

"It will take time and lots of talking but only when you are ready."

"That may be a while from now."

"And that's okay."

"Do you think my dad will find us?"

"He may but I promise I will take every precaution I can think of before I let him hurt either of you again."

"Thank you for everything. You and Erin have done so much for us."

"Cassie and you are a part of this family and I would do anything for my family."

JJ smiled at him as Erin came out the door.

"Jen, I need to talk to you alone for a moment." Erin told her.

"Okay."

"We'll be right back Dave."

JJ followed Erin into the house.

/

They both sat down on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" JJ asked concerned.

"Earlier Dave heard Will and you talking, he didn't mean to but Will said something that made us think." Erin started.

"I told him no that we were to young." She was worried she had upset them.

"I know and I am not upset but I have to ask how long the two of you have been dating."

"I don't know if that's what we are really doing, I mean it's not like we can go anywhere but we care a lot about each other and are more than just friends."

"I am going to ask you something and I need for you to be completely honest with me."

"I will I promise."

"I know that he sneaks over when he is supposed to be staying with Derek. Jen are the two of you sleeping together?"

"In the terms you just put it yes, we sleep in the same bed. We are not having sex and I am not planning to for a while and Will knows that."

"We have always been able to trust the two of you and I want to now."

"I promise you that we are not having sex. My dad started talking about making me my mom about three months after she left and one night I woke up with him standing over my bed, he didn't do anything, but the look on his face was like he wanted too. Whenever any of the other boys I have went out with has brought up sex, I see that face and I feel dirty."

"Jen, none of this should have happened to you."

"But it did and I know it will take a long time to get over it. I like when Will is here not just because he's my boyfriend but because he's my best friend and I feel normal and safe when he's here."

Erin hugged JJ, more because she needed after listening to the young girl talk.

"Earlier Will said something about New Orleans."

"He said that we could go there but that was after he asked me to marry him."

"Dave and I both think it would be a good idea for you to go and stay until your Mom gets custody."

"I don't want to leave everything, Cassie and I neither one know anyone there."

"Alex is there and Dave was going to see if she would stay with you but we also thought about letting Will go too."

"Really, you would let Will go with us?"

"I am thinking about it but I also wanted to talk to Sandy about it."

"What did she say?"

"That she wanted to talk to you before she made a decision. She realizes that you have been making all the decision and doesn't want to make this one without talking to you but you have to talk."

"What happens if she doesn't get custody?"

"We will figure that out then."

"I'll talk to her about this."

"Okay, let me call her."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas. **

* * *

Erin once again dialed Sandy's number, waiting for her to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Sandy, I have JJ here and she is willing to talk about New Orleans."

"Thank you. Jen it's a big decision and you should have a say in if you go or not." Sandy started.

JJ thought about it for a minute, she had no idea what to do.

"I have to be honest I have no idea what to do, I just want us to be safe." She admitted.

Sandy and Erin both noticed she sounded like a kid, a scared kid.

"Jen, I don't know where the two of you are at but I am assuming that it's close because Erin said Will has been there a couple of times, I think if you stay there then Jake could find you."

"It wouldn't be for long Jen." Erin told her.

"What happens if you don't win custody?" JJ asked.

"I will come get the two of you and take you far away. I know that I have broken a lot of promises to you but he will never hurt you again."

"Please don't promise me anything." She whispered.

Sandy's heart was breaking.

"I'll go and take Cassie if Alex is willing to stay with us." She told them.

"I'll have Dave call Alex." Erin told them.

"Thank you. Jen I would to come down in a couple of weeks and see Cassie and you."

"Can I think about that?"

"Yes of course you can."

"Sandy, I will call you when we know they know are leaving."

"Erin thank you so much."

"We are family there is no need to thank me for anything."

They hung up the phone a couple minutes later.

"Could you have Dave talk to Alex before I tell everyone?"

"Yes and I'll talk to him about Will going too. You need to eat something."

/

Erin and JJ walked out outside, everyone else was already eating both Cassie and Will look over at them they both knew something was wrong.

"Will he's going to find us like he did mom." Cassie whispered.

"No he's not we are going to protect you." He told her.

"You can't all the time, none of you can. Jen will go back."

"What makes you think she will go back?"

"He will threaten me or mom and she will go back to protect us. I know that she is mad at mom but she will protect her, he told her once that if she ever told anyone about him hitting her or tried to leave he would hurt me and then mom. Jen begged him not to hurt us and told him she would do whatever he said."

"But she left and he didn't hurt your mom when he found her."

"Because he thought we was with her once he thinks about it and if he doesn't find us he could go back."

"Cass are you worried about him finding you or hurting your mom?"

"Both. Jen and I can't run forever and she graduates next year she should be thinking about going to college and I can't go with her so I need mom to be okay."

"She's not going to leave you."

"But someday she will. She should be living her life and having fun not taking care of me."

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Yes, Jen has been through so much because she has been trying to protect me it's not fair. I want to help her and sometimes I think it would be easier on her if I went back."

Neither of them seen JJ walk up on them carrying her plate of food.

"No!" she yelled, making everyone look up at her.

"JJ we were just talking.' Cassie started.

"Listen to me I have done all this to protect you and I would do it again. Please don't ever think that going back to live with him would be the best thing or easier for me because it wouldn't be." She explained to Cassie.

Cassie wasn't sure she believed that JJ would never get tired of her but she knew right now that her sister meant what she was saying.

"I know JJ I just don't want you to keep hurting."

"It's going to get better soon, I promise."

"Okay." Cassie hugging her.

Erin and Dave watched the girls closely.

/

"We have to get them out of here quickly." Dave told Erin.

"If Jake was doing the speed limit then we only have an hour before he gets back to our house."

"I would say that he is already almost there. We can take the girls from here."

"What do we do about Will?" she asked.

"Erin I think if we don't send him with the girls then he would be miserable."

"Jen said they were not doing anything and she wasn't planning on it for a long time."

"I spoke with Alex earlier and she said she would stay with them but it's also a way for Will to get to know his dad's family."

"I know but then I think about Beth and there is no way I can let both of them go."

"She will understand but we need to act quickly."

"Okay, let's talk to them."

/

Erin and Dave gathered all the kids and had them go in the living room.

"I'm sure by now you all know that Jake knows the girls are not with Sandy." Dave started.

"Yes." Beth answered for the whole group.

"Dave and I believe that Jake will find the girls before long and I have talked with both Sandy and Jen. We have decided that it would be the best thing to take the girls farther away."

"What? Where?" Emily asked.

"New Orleans." JJ answered.

"Jay." Cassie started.

"It's the only way to keep us both safe and Sandy agreed to it, she thinks he'll find us." JJ explained.

"But we don't know anyone there." Cassie

"Alex has agreed to stay with the three of you." Dave told her.

"Three? Who else is going?" Beth

"We are going to let Will go with them, they are going to stay at the house we own there." Erin told her.

"What?" Will asked.

"It was your idea and we both think it would be just as good for you as it would be for the girls." Dave explained.

"You heard us." Will

"I did by accident and I agree with you that it would be safer there. The thing is we need to move fast."

"How fast?" Penelope asked.

"Tonight or early tomorrow, it's only a matter of time before Jake figures it out." Erin explained.

/

Jake was sitting in front of the LaMontagne – Rossi house, he noticed quickly that no one was home. He sat there thinking about everywhere he had seen Will go and realized that he had been spending a lot of time with the Prentiss girl. He knew Emily's family had a lot of money and land; maybe the girls were there hiding in plain sight. He turned on the truck, he was debating on going to her house but they weren't spending time at her house; they were spending time at her grandparents' house. That's when he remember the cabin on the edge of their property, he had made deliveries there when they were building it. He put the truck in drive and headed that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake thought his luck was changing, he was going to get his girls back and no one was going to stand in his way; unfortunately he failed to notice that he was speeding or the cop car sitting on the side of the road until he heard the sirens and had to pull over.

"You know it is right." Officer Mason asked the other cop.

"Yes and if you even smell alcohol on him or think he's been drinking I want you to do a test. Also, find out why he is in such a hurry, I am going to run the plates to make sure." Officer Phillip Morgan told the young cop.

"Yes, sir." Before he stepped out of the car.

Phillip called in the plates and then picked up his phone, he had a good idea where Jake was headed. Phillip dialed David Rossi's number, hoping he could give the man time to get the girls away from where they were; he knew lying to another officer was not right but after Derek came home and told him how the girls were living both he and Fran had decided to help.

"David its Phillip."

"Yes, I know Derek's with you that's not why I called."

"I have Jake Jareau pulled over about twenty minutes from Johnstown, I wanted to give you enough time to get the girls out of there."

"I'll give you as much time as possible. I think he may have been drinking."

"Yes, I'll let you know."

Phillip watched as the young cop walked back towards the car.

"I want to do a sobriety test he says that he has not been drinking but there are a couple of empty beer bottles on the floor." As he got in the car.

"Where did he say he was going?"

"To pick up his daughters."

"Let's do the sobriety test and if he passes all of them then he can go." Phillip explained as they both got out of the car.

Phillip stood at the back of Jake's truck texting Derek.

"_Tell Dave I just bought him at least a half an hour. – Dad."_

/

At the cabin.

Dave turned and looked at the group after hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"That was Phillip he has Jake pulled over twenty minutes outside of town." Dave told all of them.

"He knows where we are." JJ, as her face went white.

"Phillip is going to hold him up for as long as possible. I need you and Cassie to go pack a bag of clothes and your laptops." Dave told her.

"What about everything else?" Cassie asked.

"I will send everything to you." Dave told her.

"My dad just texted he said you have another half an hour." Derek told them.

"We need to be out of here in the next twenty minutes." Dave told them.

"Girls only pack what you need." Erin told them.

"It might be quicker if I pack for both of us, but what do we do with other stuff and pictures." JJ

"We can put them in the crawl space." Emily told her.

"Okay." JJ

"Boys, why don't you get the pictures out of here?"

"Yes ma'am." Spencer replied.

"And we can help JJ and Cassie." Ashley told them.

"Bring all the pictures into my room." JJ told them as they stood up.

Everyone split into groups, Will stayed behind to talk to Erin and Dave.

"What about my stuff?" he asked them.

"I will send you the laptop because I am going to get you signed up from school; like the girls." Erin told him.

"I am going to give you a credit card; I want you to buy you clothes and anything the girls need but please use it responsibility." Dave.

"Mom are you really okay with this?"

"Mostly but I know I can trust you and Jen. It also gives you a chance to get to know your daddy's family." Erin explained.

"Thank you for letting me go, it won't be for long." Will hugging both of them.

"You're welcome son." Dave told him.

/

Phillip had watched Jake stumble a little while trying to walk a straight line he didn't believe he was drunk but he wanted to give the girls as much time as possible.

"Jake, why don't you try it one more time?" Phillip suggested.

"Thanks Phil, I haven't been drinking this road is extremely bumpy." Jake explained.

"No problem." He was trying to give Dave more time.

Jake finally walked a straight line, the younger cop moved to having him touch his finger to his nose once he did that both cops realized he wasn't drunk.

"Jake we have to give you a ticket honestly as fast as you were going we should impound the truck. Why were you in such a hurry?" Phillip asked.

"I'm going to get Jen and Cassie to bring them home."

"Sandy is letting you have the girls."

"She doesn't have them. David Rossi and his wife kidnapped my girls and I know where they are now."

"Your kids were kidnapped?" the younger cop asked.

"Jake chose your words carefully; I don't think anyone kidnapped the girls."

"All I know is that I am getting them back."

/

At the cabin.

JJ had managed to pack two bags one for her and Cassie, she did grab a couple of photos.

"We should put all of your stuff in the crawl space." Beth suggested.

"Can you help me get the clothes out of closet?"

"Yes." Beth as she walked over to the closet.

Emily and Garcia had went to help Ashley and Cassie pack up her stuff.

"Are you okay with Will going with us?" JJ asked.

"I am going to miss him and the two of you. We have all always been together, so it's going to be a little weird but I know it's for the best."

"You're not mad."

"Of course not. I know that the two of you are meant to be together; I am the one that always says the two of you are going to get married and have twelve kids." She explained as she pulled down more clothes.

"You have and I am going to miss you."

"Jen give your mom a chance."

"I am going to try."

Will walked in the room.

"Hey we have to get going." He told them.

"But were not done putting things in the crawl space." JJ explained.

"We will finish before he gets here." Emily coming up behind Will.

JJ looked between Will and Beth.

"Beth, thank you so much. I am going to miss you." JJ hugging her.

"I am going to miss you too."

"Come on Emily, let's give them a minute." JJ told her as she walked out of the room.

"Stop worrying I have called my grandfather and he is on his way here." Emily told her as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know how to repay you, thank you for everything."

"You are my family so is Cassie please don't ever forget that and you don't have to thank me for anything. Just stay in touch." As they reached the living room.

"Jen, where are Will and Beth?" Erin asked.

"Telling each other bye." JJ replied.

"You and Cassie need to tell everyone bye." Dave told her.

JJ sighed she knew this would be hard especially on Cassie; she watched as Cassie hugged everyone bye while she did the same.

"I can't thank all of you enough for helping us." JJ told the group, she noticed Emily's grandfather enter the room.

"Thank you Mr. Prentiss for letting us stay here."

"You are welcome here anytime." He told her.

"Dave, the plane is ready but you need to get going."

Will and Beth had come back into the room.

"The plane?" Will asked.

"Yes, the three of you are taking Mr. Prentiss's plane." Erin explained.

"Alex is going to meet you at the airport, but we need to leave now."

"JJ stop worrying, we will take care of everything here." Emily told her.

"Okay, come on Cassie."

"Bye everyone."

Will finished telling everyone bye before heading out the door; Beth and Ashley walked out with them.

"Beth please take Ashley home before to much longer." Erin.

"I will. Jay, Will call me later."

"We will I promise." JJ before she got in the car.

Cassie and Ashley hugged each other again before Cassie got in the car. Will was the last one to climb in the backseat, he hugged both of his sisters before getting in.

"We are ready." Erin told them as Dave pulled away.

/

In the cabin, Emily and Beth had put everything from the drawers and closets in the crawl spaces while Ashley and Penelope gathered the rest of the pictures bringing them into the bedrooms.

"I think we have everything." Emily told the group.

"The dog off Jay's bed, grab it." Beth

"Good eye." Emily grabbing it.

The girls walked into the living room, the boys had managed to make it look like they been hanging out there instead of anyone living there.

"Granddad that you so much."

"Sweetpea, it's no problem. We are just going to wait until he shows up."

/

Dave hoped they had left in plenty of time, he wanted to be almost to the airport before Jake made his way to the cabin. He noticed that neither, Jen or Cassie had said anything.

"Jen I gave Will a credit card and I hope you still have the one I gave you. Alex will take you to the store to get anything that you need but I also want you to use it for food." Dave explained.

"Is Alex really okay staying with us?" JJ asked.

"Yes, she is excited about moving out of her dorm." Erin told her.

"Is Alex nice?" Cassie whispered, not really sure who would answer.

JJ and Alex had only met Alex twice and they were quick meetings; so neither of them knew her well.

"Yes but she can be real serious." Will told her.

"Cassie, she will be there mostly at night because she has classes during the day." Erin told her.

"Is mom still going to call?" she asked again.

"Yes. I spoke with her." JJ told her.

"Thank you Jay." As she laid her head on JJ's shoulder.

JJ was sitting between Cassie and Will; she felt Will start to hold her hand, she just smiled.

/

Thirty minutes later.

Jake pulled up to the cabin, he knew he was right when he seen the cars pulled up to the house. He got out of the truck and walked to the door he started banging on the door. He was surprised when an older man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I am here to get my daughters." Jake told him.

"Which two are you daughters?" The older man asked.

"Jennifer and Cassie."

"Mr. Jareau they are not here." Emily told him as she stood beside her grandfather.

"I know that they were here."

"Are you calling my granddaughter a lair?" Mr. Prentiss asked.

"No sir, I am just looking for my daughters."

"You are more than welcome to look around but the kids have just turned this into their new hangout."

"Thank you sir, if you don't mind I would like to look around."

"Come in." as he moved out of Jake's way.

Jake looked around the living room and then in the bedrooms, he couldn't see anything that belonged to the girls, he was having problems believing he was this wrong. When he walked back into the living room he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's your brother?" He asked Beth.

"I don't think that is any of your business." She replied.

"Because he is with Jen and Cassie."

"No because it's a family issue and none of your business."

"None of us have seen Jen or Cassie in a month." Emily told him.

"She wouldn't just leave." Jake told them.

"Jen decided to go with her mom, she realized that she needed a mom and so did Cassie." Emily tried to explain.

"I found their mom and she does not have them."

"Maybe she took them somewhere else but I don't know where they are." Emily told him.

"You all are covering for them!" Jake yelled.

"You need to leave now and if I catch you here or around any of these kids I will press charges against you. Do you understand me?" Mr. Prentiss told him.

"I will leave but they are all lying to you." Jake as he slammed the door on his way out the door.

/

JJ, Will, and Cassie told Dave and Erin bye before getting on the plane, JJ and Cassie had never been on a plane before so Will sat between them on the couch sit waiting for them to take off, he held both of their hands.

"You both are going to like New Orleans and at least we can get out and explore." Will told them.

"It will be nice to get out of a house." JJ told them.

"Cassie, I have a couple of cousin's around your age maybe you can make friends with them."

"That would be nice."

"Why don't you get some rest, it will take us a couple of hours to get there?" JJ suggested.

"Okay." Cassie moving enough to lay down on the couch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took a little time to update I am having major writers block.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Two weeks later

JJ, Cassie and Will had gotten used to living with Alex; she was gone most of the time but was able to help them all with their homework when they needed. Will talked to Erin and Beth everyday while JJ talked to the rest of their friends on the phone; she was glad that Cassie had made friends with a couple of Wills cousins and she was talking to Sandy every night.

JJ was now sitting on the porch watching Cassie play soccer with some of Will's cousins.

"Hey, have you given your mom's visit anymore thought?" Will asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I think I am going to talk to her tonight about coming for a visit."

"Jay it's a step in the right direction."

"Yeah, I guess but honestly the last two weeks have been great and it's not just because we are here and you are with us."

"Then why?"

"I know that I am still responsible for Cassie but it's been really nice having Alex here to be the grown up. I've been able to feel like a normal teenager."

"Do you know when she want to come down?"

"Not yet but I do know that they go to court at the end of the month."

"I miss home but I like being able to make out with you whenever we want until Alex or Cassie almost catches."

"It is nice." She replies.

"I thought you were going to die when Alex almost caught us making out the other night." He told her with a laugh.

"Your hand was up my shirt, I would have died."

"Jay, I am sorry I took it to far."

"Will, I didn't tell you to stop and just because I am not ready to have sex doesn't mean, I don't like when you touch me." She whispered.

"I am glad we are taking things between us slow."

"Me too. Cassie asked if she could stay with Shannon tonight."

"Are you going to let her? You know my Aunt Debbie wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I do and I am grateful that she has been so open to us being here. I told her she could, she's excited."

"Why don't we go out?"

"Like a date."

"Yes we could go to dinner and then a movie. Alex has plans tonight she said she would probably be gone most of the weekend."

"We never been on a date, it would be nice to go but it'll have to be after my mom calls."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

/

JJ had told Cassie that she wanted to talk to Sandy after she was done talking although she didn't tell Cassie what she wanted to talk to her about Cassie was happy JJ was willing to talk to Sandy.

"Hi Mom." Cassie as she answered the phone and plopped down on the couch.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Tonight JJ said I could spend the night with Shannon, so we are having a slumber party."

"Shannon is one of Will's cousins."

"Yes and we have become friends. What are you doing?"

"I just came home from work and in a little bit I am going to have dinner with a friend."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Cassie asked with a giggle.

"He's a friend. How is school?"

"Fine and Alex has helped us when we don't know something. JJ said we should be getting our grades soon but that we don't have to worry because we both have had all A's."

"That doesn't surprise me both of you have always gotten good grades. How is your sister?"

"Fine, she wants to talk to you when we are done. I think her and Will are going out later."

JJ gave her a warning look.

"You are interested in everyone else relationships. Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, Jay said that I am not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Your sister has made some good rules for you. Is she following the same rules?"

"Most of them."

"You seem to really like it there."

"I do but I miss my other friends, Erin and Dave and you."

"I miss you too. I am hoping it won't be for much longer."

"I need to go get ready to leave."

"I understand, Cassie have a good time. I love you."

"I love you too. Here is Jen." Cassie as she handed JJ the phone.

"Go pack your stuff." JJ told her.

"Jen?"

"Yeah sorry, I was waiting for Cassie to go upstairs."

"Okay, is everything okay?"

Sandy was happy that Jen was talking to her but she was also a little surprised.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"How are you really doing?"

"We are okay."

"Jen, I want to know about you.'

She thought about it for a minute, Will was right she needed to try to make amends.

"Will and I are going to dinner and a movie tonight, kind like a first date." She couldn't help but smile.

"You sound excited."

"I am but I wanted to talk to you about maybe coming to visit."

"I would love that but I want you to be okay with it."

JJ took a deep breath before replying.

"It's the only way for us to become a family again and I do want that."

"But."

"I am scared at the same time."

"Jen what are you scared of?"

"Things changing between me and Cassie and you leaving again. I can't live with him again."

"You are never going to live with him again."

"When can you come?"

"What if I come down on Sunday and stay until Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"I would like that. Are you going to be able to get off work?"

"Yes it won't be a problem."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Jen I love you."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

/

Sandy hung up the phone, turning to look at Jason.

"She asked me to come visit them." Sandy told him.

"Sandy it sounds like a step in the right direction."

"Why do you sound like you're not sure?"

"You have been through a lot but so have they. I've seen how hard it can be to heal a family, I just want you to keep an open mind and realize that Jen may shut down at times."

"I know but Jason I can't not go. I have broken so many promises to her, I have to take the steps to start the healing processing."

"You are right it will start the processing."

"If it goes at least okay then maybe you can meet them soon."

"I would love to meet them but we will take one step at a time."

"Are you going to be okay with me taking time off work?"

"Yes, it's for your girls."

"Do you think I should call Erin and see if she wants to go?"

"It would be nice and may help Jen."

"Okay, then I'll call her then find tickets."

/

JJ and Will had taken Cassie to his Aunts before going to dinner, Will had found a nice diner for them to eat at and they were getting ready to leave.

"Will do you care if we just walk around instead of going to the movies?" she asked.

"No, I want to show you someplace." He replied holding her hand as they started down the street.

"Where?"

"You'll see, my dad used to bring us here when we would come down in the summer."

"Are you sure you want to take me there?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Because your dad brought you here and I know how much you cherish those memories."

"I do cherish them but you are special and I would only take you here."

She noticed that they had walked into a park, it was lit but not bright.

They walked further into the park until Will found the bench he was looking for.

"Here's the perfect spot."

JJ looked around it really was a great spot, they could see the lights from the city and some of the boats coming up the river.

"You love it here?" She asked as she sat close to him on the bench.

"I do, it's just so different then PA and there is so much to do here."

"Are you still thinking about college here?"

"I am not sure. There are some really good schools but I still have a little time to think about it. What about you?"

"I don't know, I gave up on that dream."

"Jay, you are not giving up anything."

"Will I was depending on soccer to get me to college and now I don't think that can happen. So, I will have to figure something else out."

"You can still go and I will remind you every day that you can do anything."

"I don't really want to think about, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Why not?"

"Because it means next year we will not be together. I can't think that far ahead."

"We will always be together."

"At least in our hearts." She replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They were both silent for a couple minutes.

"It is so peaceful here." JJ whispered.

"It is. When is your mom coming?"

"On Sunday, she is going to stay a couple of days."

"Good."

"I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I know she is going to want to talk and I am not sure how much I am ready to talk about."

"Take your time and if you want I'll be right there with you."

"At least until I am comfortable around her again."

"I'll always be with you. Are you going to tell Cassie?"

"No, I thought I would wait until I know for sure that she's coming and what time."

"I won't say anything until you do."

"Thank you so much for everything." She told him before kissing him.

"I love you and I will do anything for you."

"Can we head home?"

"Yes." Will as he stood up.

"Thank you for bringing me here it's beautiful."

"I am glad I could share this with you." As they walked towards the entry.

Will had noticed that since all this happened JJ was not comfortable around groups of people and especially men, he wondered what she wasn't telling him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in a week, I'm doing pretty good especially since CM was renewed for season 9 and we are getting the whole cast. Way to stick together AJ and Vanessa. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Sandy and Erin were on their way to the house to see the kids.

"Sandy are you okay?" Erin asked as she drove from the airport.

"Yes, I am excited and nervous at the same time. I really want this to go good and I am worried about Jen."

"She's an amazing young women but she is holding a lot in."

"I have to patient with her."

"Yes. I can tell you that she has missed you and she does want you to come back."

"She talked to you."

"When I first found out what was going on, they stayed at the house. I found her sitting on the couch in the middle of the night she told me that she wanted you to come home."

"Erin, did he?" She couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"She says he didn't but to be honest, I am not sure. She changes the subject every time it's brought up."

"I want to kill him."

"You go to court in a couple of weeks, then you can help her get help."

"What about Cassie?"

"I don't think she was ever hurt."

"Jen protected her."

"She did."

They pulled up to the house.

/

In the house.

"Jay, she's here!" Cassie yelled.

"Cassie, we are right here please stop yelling." JJ told her.

None of them knew that Erin was with her, Alex had come home early to be with JJ and Cassie when their mom arrived. After talking to Will she realized that this was going to be hard on JJ and she was going to need support.

"I am going out." Cassie as she opened the door.

"JJ, we are right here." Alex told her.

"Jay, it's okay." Will whispered as he held her hand.

The three of them walked out to the porch.

"Aunt Erin is with mom." Cassie told them.

"Go see your mom." JJ told Will.

JJ watched as Cassie ran out into the middle of the yard, Will stared at her for a moment then looked at Alex who shook her head yes. He walked down the steps, turning to look at JJ before going to greet his mom.

"JJ we should go greet them." Alex whispered.

"I know but I can't move."

"One step at a time and I am right next to you."

JJ nodded as she walked with Alex.

"Mom" Cassie as she ran towards Sandy.

"Cassie, I have missed you so much." Sandy as Cassie ran into her arms.

"Me too. I am so glad you are here."

"I love you." Sandy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. How long can you stay?"

"We are staying until Wednesday afternoon."

"Can I show you my room?"

"Yes but first let me see your sister."

"Okay but she's nervous." Cassie whispered.

"Mom, you didn't say that you were coming." Will as he walked over to Erin.

"I have to keep you on your toes." Erin hugging her son.

"I missed you too."

"It's not the same at home without you."

"It won't be for much longer." He told her as Erin let go.

"I know right now we are here to help them." Erin told him.

They both turned to watch Sandy approach JJ.

/

JJ had watched Cassie and Sandy, she was now starting to doubt Sandy visiting.

"I can't do this." She whispered to Alex.

"You can, you are strong and brave."

"I am not."

"Will, Erin, and I are right here."

"Jen?" Sandy as she reached them.

JJ froze she couldn't say anything or move.

"Jen, it's okay." Sandy again.

"I …. Please just spend time with Cassie." JJ told her.

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, I have to go."

Will, Alex and Cassie knew she was going to her room, none of them went after her.

"She needs time." Alex told them.

"I'll give her time."

"Come on Mom I'll show you around." Cassie pulling on Sandy's hand.

"We will give you two sometime alone." Erin told them.

"Thank you." Sandy trying to smile.

/

After Sandy and Cassie went into the house, Erin turned to look at Will and Alex.

"I thought this visit was Jen's idea." Erin

"It was, she said she knew that this was the only to make things work." Will explained.

"She'll be fine, she didn't expected to feel everything she did." Alex

"Has she talked to you?" Erin asked.

"No, but I told her she could anytime. I also explained that I understood what she had went through."

"Thank you, I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't but it does help to talk about it and she will realize that."

/

JJ was in her room, laying across the bed crying, she could hear Cassie talking to Sandy in the hall.

"This is Jay's room and this is mine." Cassie told her.

JJ had moved from the bed to sit against the door.

"Where are Alex and Will's room?"

"Alex's is the one at the top of the stairs and Will's is at the end of the hall." She explained pointing at each door.

"Cassie do you know where Jen went?"

"Yes, but she probably wants to be alone."

"Okay."

"They let me decorate my room." Cassie as she opened her bedroom door.

Sandy followed her in but she was still worried about Jen.

Cassie didn't know how wrong she was, all JJ wanted was for Sandy to come tell her it would be okay. She sat at the door crying silently, listening to them talk.

/

Later that night.

"Alex thank you for cooking." Sandy told her as she stood up from the table.

"It was no problem, maybe tomorrow night we can go out." Alex told her.

"Should we take a plate up to Jen?" Sandy, she hated asking.

"I can go ask her again." Will, looking around.

"Why don't I try this time?" Sandy told him.

"She's not going to answer the door." Cassie whispered.

"You are probably right but I need to check on her." Sandy as she went up the stairs.

JJ had been in her room all day, Alex, Will and Cassie had tried to get her to come out for dinner but she refused. Sandy was worried that Jen would never open up.

"Jen" as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"You don't have to talk I just wanted to bring you a plate of food."

Still no answer.

"Jen, please you need to eat."

When she didn't get an answer, she start to worry.

"Please let me know that you are okay. I am worried about you."

Erin, Will, Alex, and Cassie all stood close to the top of the stairs each of them starting to worry about JJ. They all heard her door open.

"Now you're worried about me."

"Jen, I."

"No, you didn't worry about me for a year and now you want to worry about me. Guess what I don't give a damn what you are worried about. I should have never asked you to come here, I would rather live with me again then you."

"Jennifer, that's not true." Sandy, she was doing her best to let her vent.

"It is. I hate you when you left you promised he would never hurt me, you promised you would come back. I will never trust you again and I blame you for everything!" she screamed as the tears ran down her checks.

"Jen, I am so sorry he hit you."

"You knew he would but you left me anyway. You knew he hated me because I wasn't his but you didn't care."

"You know."

"That you were a whore and didn't know who my father was until after I was born. Yes, that's why it was so easy for him to hit me, to… Just leave, I don't want you here."

"To what?"

"Leave, I hate you."

"JJ." Cassie walking up the stairs.

"Cassie, please go back down stairs. I am fine."

"No, please talk to mom or Erin or Alex but don't make them leave."

"Fine, stay as long as you want but I'm not talking to you or anyone else."

"Why don't I get a hotel? I can see Cassie during the day."

"NO!" Cassie screamed.

"Cassie, I will spend all day with you."

"No, Jay you said this was a start for us to become a family again. Please, I don't want to be a family without you."

"Cassie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be this hard, I can't do it but you need too."

"No, mom tell her you want us to be family please. Jay protected me, we can't be a family without her." Cassie now sobbing.

"Sweetheart it's going to take some time and one visit is not going to fix it." Sandy tried to explain.

"Please talk Jay, please." Cassie pleaded.

"Erin, could you take Cassie back downstairs?" Sandy asked when she seen her at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, come on Cassie." Erin wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"Please Jay." She pleaded again before Erin guided her down the stairs.

"You don't have to get a hotel room. I'll stay in here until you leave." JJ told Sandy.

"We need to talk. I know that you're mad at me and I wish I could take all the pain that you have been through away but you have to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I understand that and I also understand that I am to blame for everything that you have been through. Talk to Erin if not me."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Everything you are feeling."

"Fine this will be a quick talk."

"I would much rather live with the man who hit me then you. I hate you, I don't want to see you. In my opinion you only married him because he would marry you and you were a whore or didn't want me to begin with."

"I have always wanted you."

"To bad that's not what he told me and I believe him over you."

"When did he tell you that?"

"It's none of your business. YOU LEFT, HE DIDN'T!"

"I love you more then you will ever know. I know I have a lot to make up to both you and Cassie for but I am not going to keep pushing you."

"Don't hurt Cassie." She told Sandy before slamming the door.

/

Sandy told Cassie goodnight before closing her door, she paused at JJ's bedroom door before making her way downstairs; she went and sat on the porch. Erin joined her a couple minutes later.

"How are you doing?" Erin asked as she sat down next to her.

"I knew that she would be angry and hurt I was expecting that but the hate in her eyes. I don't think I could have ever prepared for that."

"She doesn't hate you but she's confused."

"I think more happened to her."

"Before we moved them the first time, I told you I found her on the couch at our house."

"Yes."

"She blames herself for everything, she thinks it's all her fault."

"None of this is her fault."

"She needs to hear you say that. Sandy you have to keep pushing her."

They sat there in silence.

/

JJ woke up from another nightmare, she slowly opened her door when she didn't hear anything and made her way down the stairs, she had been hiding the nightmares from everyone and usually the night air helped. She went out the door running into Erin and Sandy, she knew she could hide the tears running down her checks.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Sandy asked as she jumped up.

"Nothing. Don't touch me." When she noticed Sandy start to hug her.

"Jen, you are as white as a ghost." Erin getting up.

"I just wanted some air."

Sandy noticed she was trembled, she pulled JJ into her arms even with JJ trying to push her away.

"It's okay baby." She kept repeating.

"He was in my room." She finally whispered.

"He's never going to touch you again."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I am working on the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning.

JJ woke up hearing her door open, she heard it shut as quiet as possible then felt Cassie climb in the bed with her. JJ laid there a minute, she felt like an idiot letting Sandy comfort the night before.

"Jay are you awake?" Cassie whispered.

"Yeah, why are you up so early?"

"I am sorry about last night."

"You were telling us how you felt, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But, it wasn't fair to you or mom. I just want us to be a family."

"I know you do and as long as you are telling us the truth it doesn't matter if it's fair to us. Cassie, you can tell me anything no matter what."

"Are you going to come out of your room today?"

JJ took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't think so but I want you to spend the day with Sandy."

"Jay, she can help you."

"I don't think anyone can and after everything last night she may not want to help me but I am going to be just fine and so are you."

"I love you but I love her too."

"You are allowed to love her that doesn't change the relationship we have. I love you too."

"Do you love her?"

"Part of me does." She admitted.

"Then that's the part of you that should come downstairs."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I take after my big sister."

"Go get dressed and eat breakfast."

"Okay, please think about coming down."

"I will."

/

Erin and Sandy were in the kitchen making breakfast waiting on the kids to come downstairs. Sandy was still shaken up from last night.

"Erin, I don't know if I should go up and talk to her or give her space." Sandy as she sat down.

"You could try to talk to her but prepared she may not want to talk again." She replied sitting across from her.

"I want to just comfort her and take it all away."

"I know you do. She will talk but she's going to need help."

"Last night when she came outside I wanted her to be that little girl that would tell me everything no matter what it was."

"I think she got a good start last night in the hall and she may go back to that."

"I was surprised he told her the truth."

"Me too."

They both heard Cassie come down the stairs, Alex soon followed her.

"Are Jen and Will up?" Erin asked.

"I am not sure, I didn't hear either of them." Alex told them.

"Jay is but I am not sure if she is going to come down." Cassie sitting at the table.

"Sweetheart it's going to take her some time." Sandy told her.

"I know."

/

JJ had just finished getting dressed, when she heard the tap on the door. She opened to Will standing there, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Come in." as she moved out of the door.

"How are you?"

"Honestly, I am not sure." As she sat on her bed.

"What do you mean?" as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted her to visit but now I just want her to leave."

"Is she going to a hotel?"

"No, after everything with Cassie I told her to stay here."

"Jay I am sorry I was really hoping this would go better."

"So was I but seeing her yesterday all I could think about was she left me there."

"Did you mean it you said you would rather live with him?"

"I don't know I said it more to hurt her."

"How long have you known that he wasn't your real dad?"

"Since right after she left, he told me that she never want me and that's why she left me with him."

Will wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"I don't believe that she didn't want you. I know right now it's easy for you to believe but I have seen the two of you together and she loves you. I don't know how anyone couldn't love you."

"After all this you may not love me anymore." She whispered.

"I am always going to love you."

"I love you too."

/

They both heard the knock on her door.

"Come in." Will called out.

"Jen, Will breakfast is ready." Sandy told them as she walked in the room.

"I'm not hungry." JJ told them.

"Jay, you need to eat." Will told her.

"Go eat, I know you're hungry." She replied.

"I'll bring you something up." As he stood up.

"Will, go on I would like to talk to Jen for a minute."

They both watched him walking out of the room.

"I am not going down stairs, I told you I was staying in here while you were here." JJ told her.

"I know you did and I am not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to."

"Then why are you in here?"

"I wanted to check on you and I would like to tell you a couple of things."

"Like you care how I am."

"Jen, please listen and then I will leave you alone if that's what you want."

"Fine."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"If you need too."

Sandy sat down next to JJ before she started speaking.

"What do you want to say?"

"I do care how you are and after seeing you last night I have been worried about you."

"Last night was nothing."

"Jen, you can down play it all you want but you were scared."

"I already know that if that's all you want to tell me you can leave my room."

"I want to tell you that none of it was your fault and I should have been there to protect you. I have always loved you and that is not going to change. When you are ready I am here to listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"What do you think I want to tell you?"

"Anything Jen I didn't care if all you do is yell. You're angry and you have every right to be but you need to get it out."

"I told you everything last night."

"I don't think you did. I need you to understand that it was not your fault."

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Jen"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE YOU AND I DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sandy knew that everyone downstairs could hear her, she also heard Cassie come up the stairs.

"Please don't fight." Cassie standing at the door.

"We're not fighting, Jen is telling me how she feels." Sandy tried to explain.

"Go spend time with Cassie and leave me alone." JJ spat out.

"I can't leave you alone Jen."

Erin, Will and Alex stood in the hallway.

"Do you want to know how we lived while you were gone?" JJ asked, she wanted to hurt Sandy.

"Yes." Sandy looking between Erin and Cassie.

"Jay don't." Cassie.

"Alex, Will could you take Cassie out for breakfast?" Erin asked.

"I want to stay." Cassie told her.

"Right now your mom and Jen need this. Go to breakfast." Erin told her.

"Cassie it'll be fine, when you get back you and I will spend time together." Sandy

"Fine." Cassie told them.

"Jay?" Will asked.

"Go."

/

Erin stood in the hall watching all the other three kids go down the steps.

"Tell me Jen how you and Cassie were living."

"We were sleeping in the nooks in one of our rooms, I had to push the dressers in front of the door so that he couldn't get in. So he would beat on the doors all night some times and then we had to go to school and act like we were happy. I kept her safe not you and you were supposed to be the one to do that."

"I am sorry."

"STOP TELLING ME THAT! I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me I am fine."

"You are mad and you are allowed to be. None of this was your fault."

"It was my fault. It was my fault that I could cook or clean the house, it was my fault that Cassie and I couldn't stay quiet and woke him. It was my fault that you left, it was my fault because the way I dressed." She told them as she sobbed.

JJ slid down the wall until she was on the floor crying. Sandy and Erin were both crying, Sandy sat on the floor next to JJ, she slowly wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not your fault, we are the adults and were supposed to protect you not hurt you."

"It is."

"What else happened?" Sandy asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Jen you can tell me anything. I am always going to love you."

"Nobody is going to love me ever."

"Baby girl, we all love you."

"NO! I am done talking." As she tried to pull away.

"You don't have to talk. All you have to do is listen to me." Sandy as she pulled her closer.

"It's not your fault. You are an amazing young women who has so much to give." She slowly started rocking back and forth.

"It's not your fault, you are the child and you should have not been put through any of this."

"It's not your fault, Jen you have done an amazing job taking care of your sister."

"It's not your fault, I love you so much."

Sandy and Erin realized that she had dozed off.

"I'll keep Cassie busy." Erin whispered.

"Thank you."

/

Erin was sitting in the living room when the three other kids came in the house.

"Where is mom?" Cassie asked as she sat down next to her.

"Where's Jay?" Will

Alex and Will sat in the chairs.

"They are in Jen's room and need some time alone."

"Did they talk?" Cassie asked.

"A little and Jen opened up a little, so now we have to give them a little space. I know Sandy said she would spend time with you but right now she needs to stay with Jen."

"Jay needs her help. I'll be okay."

"Cassie, you don't have to be okay all the time. You lived through it too." Erin told her.

"I know but after we moved the first time Ashley and I talked."

"About what?" Alex asked.

"She told me why she lives with Erin and Dave and that like Jay you took care of her. She told me I was allowed to be mad and hurt but that when Jay opens up she would need lots of help but that I need to remember to talk about my feelings too." Cassie explained.

"I am glad Ashley shared with you." Alex told her.

"Me too and we still talk about our feelings."

"It will take some time to get all your feelings out but I am glad you and Ashely are able to talk to each other." Erin told her.

"Me too."

"Alex is there anything I can do to help Jay?" Will asked.

Alex knew that her stepbrother was in love with JJ but she also knew they were best friends; she knew that he wanted to help her.

"Will you are helping her just by being her friend. She is going to have bad days and good days but no matter what she is going to need you as a friend."

"I will always be there for her and Cassie."

"Right now that's all you can do."

"Sandy and I are lucky."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because between the two of us we have six amazing kids." Erin told her with a smile.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**

**More of some of the other characters coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just wanted to say that the finale was awesome and I have a one shot in mind. Should be posted later today.**

* * *

Upstairs

Sandy and JJ were sitting on the floor, when JJ started to wake up. She was startled at first when she realized someone was holding her.

"Jen, it's just me. You are safe." Sandy whispered.

"Why did you stay?"

"You needed me and I am not leaving you again."

"But you told Cassie."

"I know I did but she is spending time with Erin, Alex, and Will."

"You can't tell her something and then not do it."

"I will spend time with Cassie and she came in to check on you. She's okay with me being with you right now."

"I am fine." As she tried to pull out Sandy's arms.

"Baby you are not fine and that's okay but I can't help you unless you tell me. None of this is your fault." Not letting JJ move out of her hold.

"If you wouldn't have had me then you wouldn't have married him." She whispered.

"But then I wouldn't have you or Cassie."

"Why did you marry him and not my real father?"

"I was seventeen when I found I was pregnant with you, I was so scared but I knew that my parents would make me give you up if I didn't get married. Jake agreed to raise you and marry me, he knew that you were not his and so did I."

"Why did he agree to raise me?"

"We had been friends for a long time, not like you and Will but we were friends. I know you are going to find this hard to believe but Jake wasn't also the man he is now, I don't know what changed but he adored you and at one time was a good dad."

"I remember. What about my real father?"

"He's a good man and he went into the Marines before I found I was pregnant and unfortunately was sent overseas. He didn't know I even had kids until you were about thirteen."

"He didn't want to know me."

"He does and maybe that's what change with Jake. I was ready to tell you the truth but I couldn't bring myself to do it and Jake refused to let him near you."

"That's when he started drinking."

"Yes at first I thought it was because he didn't want to lose you."

"He hates me, he told me that I ruined his family."

"You didn't ruin anything. Jen can you tell me what happened?"

"He told me no matter what he did to me it wasn't wrong because I'm not his daughter."

"Jen, that's not true."

"He would've done something to Cassie. I couldn't let that happen to her, I promised you I would take care of her."

"Baby."

"The first time he hit me was because I didn't have dinner ready on time, then again because I cried. After a couple of times I just stopped crying."

"Why didn't you tell Erin?"

"He said he would hurt Cassie and then find you and kill you so I couldn't. I couldn't let anything happen to either of you."

"I love you so much, you are strong and beautiful. Everything he did to you was wrong and none of it is your fault."

"Please don't give up on me."

"Baby I am never giving up on you. When you are ready I want you to be able to tell me everything."

"Can we start this visit over?"

"Yes but when you get mad you have to let it out. I don't care if it means yelling at me just don't hold it in."

"I didn't give up on you, I knew you would come back."

"I never meant for it to take me so long to come back."

"Why did it?"

"I needed to heal and I finally found a job and place to live and then when I did come back Jake said he would hurt both of you. Jen I had no idea that he was already hurting you I would have killed him."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I managed to find an old friend, someone that you need to meet but we are not dating."

"Why do I need to meet him then?"

"His name is Jason and he's your father."

"What?"

"Jen, he wants to know you and I think you need to know him."

"Does he know about all this?"

"Some of it."

"Why would you tell him? He will never want to know me or look at me like I'm a victim."

"I told him because I didn't know how to help you and he wants to know you but when you are ready for it. Jen, he's not going to look at you like a victim."

"You can't know that."

"I do know it. Jason knows that you are a bright, beautiful, and strong women. He loves you and is going to continue to love you."

"You keep saying everyone is going to love me but it's not true. I'm too damaged for anyone to ever love me."

"Jen that's not true. Cassie loves you, I love you, Will loves you and he left his home to be with you, Erin, Beth, and Dave love you, all your friends love you and Jason loves you."

"It's because none of you know the truth."

"Do you want to tell me the truth?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Jen, I am not going to make you but it may make you feel better and I am always going to love you."

"I want to tell you but I can't make the words come out. I tried to tell Will once but I couldn't."

"Do you want me to ask you what I think happened?"

"If you want."

"Okay, anytime you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me."

JJ shook her head, not saying anything. Sandy decided to start out lightly because she didn't want to upset her.

"He was drinking."

"Yes."

"Was he working a lot?"

"No, but I wish he would have."

"When did he start starting hitting you?"

"About three months after you left."

"Is that when he told you he wasn't your father?"

"No."

"When did he tell you that?"

"About a month later."

"Why did he tell you?"

"He came early and some of my friends were still at the house. He said I was trying to seduce the boys and that I wasn't his because I was a slut."

"I am sorry you had to find out that way. I am going to ask you something hard."

"Okay."

"Did he rape you?"

JJ stared at her mother, not sure if she wanted to answer.

"Jen?"

"Yes." As she started to cry.

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this, please tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

As soon as JJ said yes, Sandy had all kinds of emotions build up in her. She wanted Jake to pay for what he had done to JJ but she realized right now she had to console her daughter.

"Jen, I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's my fault." JJ told her as she tried to catch her breathe.

"It's not, no matter what he told you it is not your fault. He is sick and should've never touched you like that."

"IT IS!" She yelled jumping away from Sandy.

"Jennifer it's not."

"If I hadn't worn the clothes I was wearing or flirting with boys."

"You're a teenager, you are supposed to be flirting with boys that does not give him the right to rape you."

"It does, I was asking for it."

"Jen no you weren't. You should've been able to feel safe in your home and he is the last person that should've touched you."

"YOU WASN'T THERE YOU DON'T KNOW!" yelling again.

JJ thought everyone had left the house, she didn't know they could hear her yelling.

"Did he tell you it was your fault?"

"YES, EVERYTIME HE DECIDED HE NEED SOME BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"He is the sick one and blame me because I left you with him but stop blaming yourself."

"I CAN'T!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I STOPPED SAYING NO!"

Sandy looked at her, she wasn't sure what to say.

"GO AHEAD AND TELL ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT NOW!"

"It is not your fault." Sandy told her again.

/

Downstairs

Erin, Alex, Will, and Cassie heard the argument and JJ's confession; Alex and Erin sat there ready to cry, Will immediately turned red with anger, Cassie jumped up running towards the stairs.

"Cassie!" Erin yelled after her.

"I need to see JJ."

"Cassie, she's not going to want to see us." Alex tried to explain.

"She will me." As she went up the stairs.

Erin went to go after her.

"Alex stay with Will please." As she headed up the stairs.

"Okay."

Will hadn't said a word, he was anger and couldn't verbalize it yet.

"She couldn't tell you." Alex told him.

"Why not?"

"She thinks it's her fault and she feels dirty, scared, and embarrassed every time she talks about it. Will, she loves you and she's afraid you won't love her once you knew the truth."

"I should've protected her better."

"There is nothing you could've done to protect her from him but you can help her now."

"How?"

"Be there for her, don't let her push you away and let her open up to you. If you push her to talk about it, she will put up walls."

/

Cassie swung the door to JJ's room open without any warning to Sandy or JJ, she wanted to be with JJ and for her tell them why she stopped fighting.

"Cassie." Sandy started, she seen Erin right behind her.

"I want to be with Jay." As she ran to her sister.

"Cassie, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Sandy.

JJ stood there for a minute, she realized that everyone knew.

"Everyone heard."

"Yes, we hadn't decided what to do yet." Erin explained.

"Will knows."

"Yes, tell them the rest of the truth." Cassie as she hugged JJ.

"The rest of the truth?" Sandy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Everybody thinks I'm a slut and it's my fault." JJ as she hugged Cassie back.

"Nobody thinks that." Erin tried reassure her.

"RIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THINKING IT NOW!"

"Sweetheart, I am not thinking any of that."

"JJ tell them."

"Cassie, it doesn't matter why."

"YES IT DOES!" Cassie yelled.

JJ was shocked Cassie had yelled at her but she knew they had both been keeping this secret.

"I couldn't keep hiding the bruises from when I told him no, so I stop." JJ whispered.

"And?" Cassie wanting it all out in the open.

"He said if it wasn't me he would do it to Cassie." JJ finished, her and Cassie both in tears.

"I want both of you to listen to me." Sandy as she walked towards both of her girls.

"He is the sick one, he should have never touched Jen or threatened Cassie. Neither of you are going back to live with him. Please stop blaming yourselves, blame me, him or both of us but not yourselves."

"But Jay stopped fighting because of me." Cassie whispered.

"It's not your fault and it's not Jen's fault." As she wrapped her arms around both girls.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." JJ pleading with them.

Sandy looked over at Erin, they both knew she needed a break.

"Okay we won't talk about it anymore for now." Sandy told them.

"Jen, if you change your mind all you have to do is let us know." Erin told her.

"I just want to take a shower."

"Okay, go take a shower and I'll fix lunch, you need to eat." Sandy told her.

Cassie didn't let go of JJ, she just squeezed her sister's waist tighter.

"Cassie, thank you for helping me tell the truth, I'm fine, I just need a shower. Why don't you help Mom with lunch?"

"Please come downstairs when you're done."

"I will, I promise you."

/

Erin, Cassie, and Sandy went back downstairs, Will and Alex were still seating on the couch.

"Where's Jay?" Will asked.

"She's taking a shower and then coming down for lunch." Erin explained.

"Can I see her?"

"Give her a little time and then you can go up." Sandy told him.

"Kids, can you give Sandy and me a couple of minutes alone?"

"Yes, come on Cassie, Will we can start lunch." Alex as she stood up.

"Mom?" Cassie looking at Sandy.

"It's okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I love you." As she hugged Cassie.

"Okay." As she went with Alex to the kitchen.

"Will" Erin

He stood up before answering her.

"Is he going to pay for what he did to her?" he asked.

"We are going to do our best to make sure he does." Sandy replied.

"Okay." Before he went into the kitchen.

"Let's go outside." Erin told her.

/

"I'm going to kill him." Sandy told her as soon as the door shut.

"Sandy, I know you want to but it won't help the girls."

"What am I supposed to do then? He raped my baby."

"You tell the truth when you go to court."

"I can't put her through that, she barely wanted to talk to me about it."

"We have to figure out a way."

"She thinks she's damaged. Can you imagine what his attorney would do to her?"

"No and I don't want too."

"If I kill him then she doesn't have anything to worry about."

"But then she will feeling guilty about you and we both know she can't take much more."

"Maybe I should call Jason."

"Does she want him to know?"

"Probably not but he is going to need to know."

"What if we have Dave and Jason talk to him together?"

"The two of them alone with Jake."

"Maybe, I can see if Phillip Morgan will go with them. It might put more pressure of Jake."

"Do you really think he will confess to them?"

"No but maybe the three of them can trip him up or at the very least get him to stop fighting everything."

"That will not give her the justice she deserves."

"Let's take on step at a time. First, we talk to Jason and Dave."

"Okay. I'll call Jason after lunch."

/

JJ took a shower, after getting dressed, she went back to her room. She closed the bedroom door and grabbed her cellphone calling Beth.

"Jay." Beth answered on the first ring.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Never to busy to talk to you. How is the visit going?"

"It's had its ups and downs, I don't know what is going to happen next."

"Did you tell her?" Beth asked, she had known the truth for a couple of months only after promising she would not tell anyone.

"Yes, most of it. They don't know you know and they don't know why I told you."

"They?"

"I thought Will, Alex, and your mom were gone. I started yelling at my mom and told her the truth so everyone knows."

"Jay, I'm sorry."

"I guess Will was going to find out one way or the other. I just don't want him to look at me differently."

"Will has loved you for as long as I can remember. This is not going to change that we both know that he is stubborn."

"I know but this does change everything."

"JJ talk to Alex when you are ready. She can help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but you need to tell her everything. She will understand everything and be able to help you better."

"Beth thank you for everything."

"Jay it's no problem I am always here for you."

"Tell me what's going on there, I miss everyone."

"Well I guess the biggest news is Kevin finally asked Penelope to be his girlfriend and Spencer asked Ashley to the dance."

"How excited are Ashley and Penelope?"

"Ash has been walking around here with a huge smile on her face and Penelope can't stop talking about it."

"I wish we were there."

"You will be soon. I miss the three of you."

"We miss you too. What's going with you and Aaron and Em and Morgan?"

"Aaron and I are the same, we both are trying to take our time and see where it goes. I think Em and Morgan have become a lot more serious."

"Really?"

"Yes, Emily is talking about getting on the pill."

"Wow I've missed a lot."

"No, we are all still crazy." Beth told her laughing.

"I should go before they come looking for me. Thank you for making me feel normal even if it was just for a little bit."

"You are as normal as the rest of us and call me anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

JJ hung up her phone, sitting on the bed for a couple more minutes, she was trying to gather up the courage to go down stairs.

* * *

**Sorry, there was no JJ and Will together in the last two chapter but I think they will be in the next chapter, also in the next chapter some of the others will be in it. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

* * *

After lunch Alex convinced JJ, Will, and Cassie to watch a movie with her, this would give JJ more time not to have to talk. Erin told them she needed to call home to check on Beth and Ashley while Sandy made an excuse about needing to take a shower, they both went up the stairs into their rooms. Once in her room Erin called Dave.

"Hello love."

"Hello love. How are the girls?"

"They are doing just fine. How is everything going there?"

"Good and bad at the same time. I need to tell you something but you have to finish listening to me."

"What do you mean good and bad? I will listen to you."

"I mean at first Jen wouldn't talk to Sandy, she told her just to spend time with Cassie and that she would rather live with Jake then be with Sandy."

"We both know she didn't mean that. What about now?"

"I told Sandy the same thing. Jen let it all out today."

"What did she tell her?"

"Dave I will tell you but you have to let me finish."

"Okay."

"Jake told Jen the truth about not being her father and it didn't matter what he did to her because she wasn't his. He raped Jen and then told her if she kept fighting he would do it Cassie, she stopped fighting with him to protect Cassie and because she couldn't keep hiding the bruises."

"How is Jen doing?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"Right now, she is numb and upset that everyone knows. She asked us to stop talking about it at least for now."

"Has she talked to Alex?"

"No, I don't know if she knows everything Alex went through but Alex has been helping Will and Cassie. She's amazing."

"How is Will and Sandy taking it?"

"Sandy wants to kill him and I can't blame her. Will is angry and just wants to help her."

"I want to kill him, he took something from her that she might never get back."

"I know you do but Sandy and I thought that maybe if you and Jason went to talk to him then maybe he would rethink the fighting for custody."

"They won't find his body for him to go to court."

"I thought about that maybe Phillip should go with you."

"He might make Jen make a statement."

"I realize that but I am hoping it can wait or Sandy and I can convince her to do it over the phone but she can't get on the stand."

"Has Sandy told Jason yet?"

"She is calling him now, the kids are downstairs watching a movie. Can you talk to him without killing him?"

"I can keep my calm because I know that it won't help Jen."

"Dave I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll have Jason call you. I need to go check on the kids."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'll call Phillip."

/

Sandy's room.

"Hello Sandy."

"Hi Jason."

"How are the girls?"

"Cassie is fine, she's been excited since I arrived."

"And Jennifer?"

"She has been through a lot." Sandy told him crying.

"What's wrong?"

"We already knew that he had hit her but he." She stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"He what Sandy?

"He raped her. Jason, he told her the truth about you being her father and that it didn't matter what he did to her because she wasn't his. He raped my baby more than he told her if she kept fighting he would rape Cassie."

"He raped our daughter." Jason

"Yes, she blames herself and is convinced that none of us will love her."

"I'm going to see him."

"Wait I want to kill him too but it will not help Jen."

"What do we do?"

"Erin and I don't think Jen could handle a trail so we thought that maybe if you and Dave went to talk to him and Phillip Morgan went with you then maybe it would put enough pressure on him to stop fighting for custody."

"Who is Phillip?"

"He's a friend of ours, Jen and Cassie are friends with his son but he's also a cop."

"And if he wants to talk to Jennifer."

"Then I will talk to her but I am hoping that he will not need to talk to her."

"I have to ask. What does she know about why I wasn't there?"

"I told her the truth; that you didn't know about her and that when you did find out you wanted to get to know her. I also told her we are friends and that you still want to know her but she's afraid you are going to think she's damaged." As she heard a knock on the door

"She is not damaged at all. I will take it at her pace but I want to get to know her."

"I know both of those things and she will realize that she's not damaged soon." She explained as she opened the door to Erin.

"Do you really think we can stop him from going in front of the judge?" Jason asked.

"I hope so." As she looked Erin.

"Dave said for Jason to call him." Erin told Sandy.

"Do you still have the number I gave you for Dave?"

"Yes, I heard Erin I will call him."

"Okay, I need to go check on the girls. I'll call you later."

"Okay bye Sandy."

"Bye Jason."

/

Downstairs

Alex had started the movie but she was watching Jen more than the movie, she hadn't said much during lunch and when they sat down to watch the movie, she noticed that JJ sat in the middle of the couch but she sat close to Cassie who had snuggled up to JJ. She also noticed that Will was have an internal debate with himself, she could tell he wanted to sit next to JJ like he has always done but not sure if he should. When he glanced over at Alex, she shook her head to yes, so that he would realize that it was okay. She watched him move closer to JJ but when JJ jumped it startled both of them and JJ got up and went outside.

"Can I go after her?" He asked.

"Yes but don't push." Alex told him.

"Okay." As he stood up before going out the door.

"Alex, how come you know the right ways to help Jen?" Cassie asked.

"Didn't Ashley tell you?" Alex confused by the question.

"She only told me about her and that you protected her but she never told me your story."

"I understand what JJ went through because it happened to me."

"Are you fine now?"

"I still have some bad days but I also still go to therapy."

"Do you think Jen and I will be okay?"

"I know you both will be because you have all of us to help you."

"Thank you Alex."

"Cassie it's no problem, you can always come and talk to me."

/

On the front porch.

"Jay, I didn't mean to scare you." Will told her as he sat down next to her on the steps.

"You don't have to pretend to still want to be my boyfriend."

"JJ, I still want to be your boyfriend."

"Why you know the truth?"

"It doesn't change the fact that I love and that I want to be your boyfriend."

"But I am damaged, how can you still love me?"

"Jay, it had already happened when we started dating. Yes, I know the truth but it doesn't change that I love you and you are not damaged." He explained as he put his arm around her.

"You don't think I'm a slut or that I enjoyed it because I stopped fighting him." She whispered.

"No, I don't think either of those things. Jay you were trying to protect Cassie and I hate that you had to live through that, I wish I could have protected you."

"You could've done anything to help me, I didn't want you to know. I was ashamed of myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong but your dad did."

"Will, please don't ask me questions. I really just need my best friend."

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere." He replied.

"Thank you." As she moved closer to him.

"I love you."

/

Sandy and Erin came back down stairs.

"Where are Jen and Will?" Erin asked.

"They are sitting on the porch talking." Alex replied.

"Did something happen?" Sandy asked.

"Not really. Will went to sit closer to her and it startled her she went outside, he went out to talk to her. They are not yelling so I think they are okay." Alex explained.

"Should one of us go out?" Erin looking at Sandy.

"I think we should give them a couple more minutes, she needs to know he still her friend." Sandy.

"Will is Jay's boyfriend." Cassie announced.

"We know. How are you doing?" Sandy sitting next to her.

"I am okay but I am glad JJ told you everything. It might help her."

"Cassie you are a very smart young women." Erin as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Thank you."

"Mom, when we live with you are we going to have live far away from our friends."

JJ and Will came back in the house, JJ sat next to Sandy on the couch while Will sat on her other side.

"Right now I live about three hours away and I don't think it would be a good idea to move closer."

"Because Dad is in town."

"Yes, I don't want him near either of you."

"So we have to start over again." JJ whispered.

"Baby, I don't know any other way and I will do everything I can to make sure you still see your friends."

Cassie looked upset by Sandy's announcement.

"Cass, I talked to Beth earlier. I think maybe you should call Ashley, she may want to tell you something."

"Is it okay?" Cassie asked looking at Sandy.

"Yes, it's fine."

"I'll be back." Cassie as she jumped up and went up the stairs.

"What does Ash have to tell Cassie?" Alex asked.

"Spencer asked her to the dance, so she's excited."

"That's great." Alex replied.

"Dave is going to scare that poor boy." Erin shaking her head.

"Aaron still doesn't look him in the eyes due to fear." Will laughing.

Erin's phone rang before anyone else could say anything.

"I need to answer this." As she stood up, going into the kitchen.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews, I am glad that you are enjoying this story. **

* * *

"Dave." As she answered.

"I talked to Jason and Phillip."

"What did Phillip say?"

"He would go with us and he understood why Sandy didn't want to put Jen through a trail but he needs to talk to Jen."

"I don't know if she can handle that."

"I know but it's the only way to press charges against him, we also decided to tell him that Sandy and Jason moved the girls from the start."

"I need to talk to Sandy about Jen talking to Phillip but telling him that they took the girls I would say we are all going to agree with."

"Talk to Sandy, Jason is on his way here and then Phillip will be coming over; he needs to talk to her before we go talk to Jake."

"Okay, I'll talk to her now. I love you."

"I love you too."

Erin hung up the phone, she stood there for a minute before she went out to the living room.

"Sandy, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dave talked to Phillip." She was trying to be vague.

"Why would Dave be talking to Mr. Morgan?" Will asked.

JJ looked at Sandy and Erin, so did Alex, JJ knew they told him.

"You told him?"

"Jen, we were." Sandy started.

"Why would you tell him? I don't want everyone to know, who else did you tell?"

"Jen listen to me. I told Jason so that he and Dave could talk to Jake, I was hoping they could convince him not to go to court." Sandy explained.

"Why is Officer Morgan going?" She asked.

"Honestly so that Dave and Jason don't kill him." Sandy finished.

"We have one small problem. Phillip wants to talk to you." Erin told the group.

"That's not going to happen."

"Jay I know this going to sound crazy but talking about it will help." Alex told her.

"You don't know that."

Alex decided it was time to talk to JJ about what she had been through but she didn't want to do it with an audience.

"Can everyone let me and JJ talk alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Okay. Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Yes."

"Come on Will. Sandy they will be okay."

"I'm in the kitchen." Sandy told JJ.

Alex watched them walk into the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk in here or outside?" Alex asked JJ.

"Outside."

/

They walked out to the porch sitting on the swing.

"JJ, I do know that talking helps."

"How do you know what I am feeling?"

"Any time you have to talk about you feel like it's happening all over again and you feel dirty. When someone else finds out you feel ashamed because you couldn't fight him off and didn't run and tell someone. I know because I lived it, my step father raped me."

"Alex I'm sorry. That's why Ashley lives with your dad."

"You didn't know and you don't have to be sorry. Ashley lives with Erin and dad because our mom knew what was happening and didn't stop it."

"How did everyone find out?"

"He got me pregnant. Dad was coming to get us for a visit and I miscarried, the doctor told them I had lots of old bruises and it all come out after that."

"Beth knows about me."

"Why does Beth know?"

"I thought I was pregnant and she was the only person I could trust enough to tell." she whispered.

"You wasn't right."

"No, I took like five test to make sure. That's when I decided that I had to get us out of there and started saving all the money I could. If they confront him I know he will deny it and then what happens. Is everyone going to think lied to them?"

"Nobody is going to think you are lying to them, we all believe you. Right now he still has power over you but only you can take that power away."

"Alex I don't think I can keep telling everyone. It hurts every time I tell the story I feel like I can't breathe."

"It will for a while, I still have trouble talking about it and some days are better than others but I promise you it will get better and we are all here to help you."

"If I don't talk to Officer Morgan then he could get custody or visitation of us or at least Cassie."

"It could happen but you have to do this for you and you only."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will."

"Alex thank you for sharing and helping Cassie and Will."

"I will do everything I can to help all of you even after you go home you can call me when you need to talk."

JJ felt like she wasn't alone for the first time in months and she knew Alex understood her.

/

JJ and Alex walked back into the house about the same time Sandy and Erin walked back into the living room. JJ sat in the middle of the couch, Alex laughed a little, making JJ look at her.

"You sit there even when Will and Cassie aren't sitting there." Alex told her with a smile.

"I don't think about."

"Are you both okay?" Erin asked as she sat in chair.

"I am. Jen what about you?" Alex as she sat in the other chair.

"I think I am. I will talk to Officer Morgan as long as Alex stays with me and Will and Cassie aren't in the room."

"What's going on?" Will as he walked in the room.

"I'm going to talk to Officer Morgan but I don't want Cassie or you in the room. Will, I am not ready for you to hear everything." She whispered.

"It's okay, I'll keep Cass busy." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you."

She watched Will go up the stairs before asking any other questions.

"Do I have to tell him everything?"

"I am not sure." Sandy as she sat next to JJ.

"Are the three of you going to stay?"

"That's up to you." Alex told her.

"I would like for all of you to stay."

"Then we are going to be here with you." Sandy

"Okay, I think I am ready."

"Jen, I need to call Dave back."

"Okay."

/

Rossi/LaMontagne house.

Dave opened the door to Jason.

"Dave, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I was hoping it would be under better conditions."

"Me too. I went past the house it took everything I had not stop."

"We need to wait it will not help Jennifer. Let's go have a seat while we wait for Phillip."

"Have you talked to Erin or Sandy?" as they walked towards the living room.

"I spoke with Erin after Phillip told me that he would need to talk to Jennifer. She said she would call back after they talked to Jen." Dave before sitting on the couch.

"Do you think she will talk to him?" as he sat down.

"I am not sure, my oldest daughter went through this with her stepfather and it took her time before she would talk to anyone. I am hoping that Jen talks to Alex."

"I hate that I don't know my daughter and that SOB raised her and then he did this to here."

"She's amazing and smart. Jason you will get a chance to know her just remember that you have to get to know Cassie too."

"I want to know both girls." As they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Phillip. I'll be right back."

Dave went to the door and let Phillip in the house, they both walked back in to the living room.

"Jason this is Officer Phillip Morgan." Dave introduced the two men.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Thank you for helping with this."

"I hope Dave explained that I have to talk to Jen before I can press charges."

"He did."

"Erin and Sandy were going to talk to Jen and then call me back neither of them are sure she will talk."

"If she doesn't want to go into great details, I won't make her but if he denies this then it could go to court."

"We are hoping that we can convince him not to put her through that."

"She needs a break and if he puts her through a trail, it could tear her apart." Dave as his phone rang.

"Hello."

/

"Dave."

"Did you talk to Jen?"

"Actually Alex did and Jen is willing to talk to Phil."

"Okay, should we just put them on speaker phone?"

"I think that will be best on my end. Who is there with you?"

"Jason, Phillip, and myself."

"Let me ask Jen."

He could hear her move the phone.

"Jen, I am going to put Phil on speaker phone. He is at our house with Dave and Jason do you care if they put you on speaker phone." Erin asked.

"You don't have too." Sandy whispered.

"Do you promise he won't think I'm damaged?" she asked.

"Jen, I promise."

"I'm okay if they put us on speaker."

"Dave go ahead and put us on speaker phone." Erin moved from the chair to the other side of JJ on the couch as she hit the speaker button.

JJ looked at Alex who smiled at her.

"Jennifer." Officer Morgan.

"Yes sir."

"I am going to ask you a couple of questions, you do not have to go in great detail if you do not want to and if it gets to much all you have to do is tell your mom. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Did Jake hit you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell when the first time was?"

"I don't know the date but it was about three months after mom left."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He came home early in a bad mood and I didn't have dinner ready, he said something I don't remember what it was but I told him to do it himself if I wasn't doing it right and then he hit me."

"Did he hit you more than once?"

"Yes sir."

"Jennifer I have to ask a couple of tougher questions."

"I know sir."

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay."

"Jennifer, did he hurt you in any other way?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what he did?"

"He." She paused.

"JJ it's okay, you will get some of the power back." Alex told her.

She nodded at Alex.

"He made me have sex with him." She almost whispered.

"Can you tell me how long it was going on for?"

"About four months maybe five."

"Can you tell me what happened the first time?"

She sat there for a minute she could feel him touching her again, she was ready to puke.

"No, I think I am going to be sick." She told them before running into the bathroom.

"Phil did she give you enough information?" Sandy asked.

"She did and I won't ask her anymore questions unless he denies it." He explained.

"He's not putting her through a trail." Jason spoke up.

"Jason, do not get into a fight with him. It will not help Jen." Sandy advised.

"Take care of our daughter."

"We are going to go to Jake's and try to talk to him." Phillip told them.

"Please call us after that." Erin.

"I will." Dave before hanging up.

/

JJ came out of the bathroom, looking at the group.

"Are they still on the phone?"

"No, we just hang up with them." Sandy told her.

"Is it okay if I go lay down?"

"Yes, do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I just need a little time."

"Okay." Sandy

JJ went up the stairs at the top of the stairs she ran into Will and Cassie.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"I was going to see if you were off the phone and ask mom and Erin if we could go into town for dinner." Cassie explained.

"Go ask and spend time with mom. I need to lay down for a little bit."

"Okay." As she went down the stairs.

JJ looked at Will, he was smiling at her.

"What?"

"I know that you have already been told this today but you are amazing and strong."

"I'm not sure about that but I was hoping you would come lay with me."

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I really do promise I am trying to find away to get the rest of the team back into the story, hopefully in the next two chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

JJ and Will went and laid in her bed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"Jay I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I miss home, our friends."

"I do too."

"Will you can go home with your mom if you want, I won't be mad."

"I'm not going anywhere when you go home I will go home."

"I am so lucky to have you."

"Jay I'm not going to push but you can talk to me whenever you want about whatever you want."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

They were both silent for a couple of minutes.

"If we were home who would you be taking to the dance."

"Well Sally Marcum would be fun." He replied with a smirk.

"And she puts out." As she elbowed him.

"I would only be taking you to the dance." As he kissed her.

"You are a nut."

"That's why you love me."

"You are right about that." She couldn't help but smile at him.

/

Dave and Jason followed Phillip to Jake's house, both men had agreed to keep their calm when speaking to Jake. When they pulled up he was in the yard, he turned and watched the men get out of their cars.

"What did I do to get this visit?" Jake asked.

"We need to talk." Jason told him.

"I am not talking to you about anything, you are the reason my family is ruined."

"No, you are the reason your family was ruined. I wanted to get to know Jennifer not ruin your family but you couldn't handle that."

"She is my daughter and you can tell Sandy that I am going to get my girls back."

"You would have to know where they are first and I can promise you that you won't find them."

"Jason, this is not why we came."

"You know where my girls are?" Jake getting closer to Jason.

"Sandy and I have always known where the girls are at. Dave is right I am not here to talk to you about Sandy or court."

"Why are you here then? Why is Phillip here?"

"Officer Morgan is here so I don't kill you. I am here to talk to you about what you did to Jennifer."

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything to that girl?"

"So you never put your hands on her." Jason not backing down.

"That's none of your business."

"It is she is MY daughter."

"Where have you been the last fifteen years? Not here raising her."

"I didn't know about her and from everything that I have been told until the last year you were a great father."

"Sandy left us and Jen needed discipline."

Jason was done with him.

"So raping her was you disciplining her."

"I never."

"She told you no and then you threatened her so that she would stop telling you no."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Jake I spoke with Jennifer." Phillip finally speaking.

"What did that little slut tell you?"

"Don't you dare call her that" Jason moving closing to him.

"Jason." Dave

"She told me how you hit her for not having dinner ready and then how one night you decided to rape her."

"She is lying."

"Jake if you ever cared about Jen you will not put her through a trail and just confess." Dave told him.

"I didn't do anything to that girl that she didn't need done to her."

"Jake Jareau you under arrest for child abuse and raping a child under the age of sixteen. Please turn around." Phillip finished reading him his rights before putting him in the back of the police cruiser.

"Jason, Jennifer needs to make an official report, I would suggest Sandy bring the girls home to file it."

"How long is he going to be in jail?" Jason asked.

"We can hold him for 48 hours until she needs to file the report."

"Okay, I'll call them."

"Sandy can also request an emergency restraining order against him for both girls as well as herself."

"Thank you for coming with us."

/

Dave and Jason watched as Phillip pulled away.

"Let's go back to the house." Dave told him.

"I'll call Sandy from there and then I'll start looking for a place for them to stay around here."

"Are you going to stay with them?"

"I would like to so that I can protect them but I will wait to see what Jennifer thinks."

They both walked backed to Jason's car without saying anything.

/

Sandy hung up the phone, she had talked to Jason for almost an hour. He explained that she needed to bring the girls home so JJ could press charges against Jake. She still wasn't sure if JJ would agree to it but she was going to try to talk to her.

"Erin do you care to go talk to Jen with me?" she asked.

"No, I am wondering where Will is." As she stood up from the swing.

"We both know where he is." Sandy laughing as she stood up.

Alex and Cassie were kicking the soccer ball in the yard.

"Let's go." Erin told her as they walked into the house.

They made their way to JJ's open bedroom door, they both stopped when they saw JJ and Will laying on the bed asleep; she was wrapped in his arms.

"I know that normally I would be worried but she looks so peaceful." Sandy whispered.

"You know what is really funny, I didn't start worrying until he start sneaking out of the house to see her. They have spent the night together for as long as they can remember but as soon as I realized he was sneaking out of the house, I started to worry." Erin explained.

"They are good kids."

"Are you two going to keep talking about us?" JJ as she opened her eyes.

"No, you both looked peaceful." Sandy explained.

"Is it time for dinner?" Will asked as he rolled over.

"No but you need to get up." Erin laughing at him.

JJ and Will sat up on the bed while Sandy and Erin sat at the other end.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sandy told JJ.

"What?"

"Jason, Dave and Phillip went to talk to Jake."

"He denied it."

"He did but he was arrested. Phillip needs for us to press charges against him."

"What does that mean?"

"That you and I have to go to the police station and tell them what happened, all of it."

"We can do that here?"

"No Jen we have to go home to press the charges. Phillip told Jason that we could get a restraining order against Jake and Jason is also looking for a place for us to stay in town."

"What happens if he gets out? I know that he could break the restraining order."

"He could and we will still have to be careful. If you and Cassie are okay with it Jason is willing to stay with us."

JJ looked at Will, he could tell she was unsure about everything.

"We will all be right there with you and you know I mean all of our friends and family." He told her.

"I think I'll be okay with it but only if Cassie is okay with it." JJ told Sandy.

"Okay, I also think it would be best for you both to continue to go to school online."

"I would like that but I think Cass misses school."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Do you think Alex would go with us?"

"I can ask her."

"I would like for her to go with me when I have to tell the cops."

"It should be a problem and she's not been home for a visit for a while."

"Tomorrow we all go home." Sandy

"Yes, I think the three of us are missing it." JJ trying to smile.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight and then the three of you can pack what you are doing to need."

"I need to talk to Cassie and then call Jason so the flights can be booked." Sandy as she stood up.

"The two of you start getting ready please." Erin as she stood up.

"Okay." JJ told them.

JJ and Will watched their moms walk out of the room.

"We are going home." He told her.

"We are."

"Jay will you be my date to the dance?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Will you have to be a student to go to the dance."

"I bet I will be back in school and if I am not I will find a way for us to be at the dance."

"I will be your date to the dance."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Will leaned over and gave her a kiss before going to his room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

Alex had agreed to go back to Pennsylvania with them and go to the police station with JJ. They had all agreed that JJ would go to the police station first, while Erin took Will and Cassie back to her house. Jason and Dave were meeting them at the airport, Jason was taking them to the police station while Dave was taking everyone else back to his house.

"Mom are you sure he is okay?" JJ asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Jen, Cassie let me talk to you both for a minute." Sandy stopping.

Sandy could see Dave and Jason waiting on them.

"We will go ahead of you." Erin told Sandy.

They watched as Will, Alex, and Erin walked towards Dave.

"Let's stand over here for a moment." Sandy noticing the area no one else was in.

"Is something wrong?" Cassie asked.

"No, I just want you both to understand something."

"What?" JJ asked.

"Jason is here to help us and that being said I want you both to know that until you are comfortable around him you are not going to be left alone with him. He doesn't have to stay with us, I want to do what's best for both of you but you have to tell me if something doesn't feel right." Sandy explained.

"He's Jay's real dad right?" Cassie, looking over towards the group.

"Yes he is." Sandy looking at JJ.

"Then I'll try to get to know him." She told them.

"I'll be fine." JJ told them.

"All either of you have to do is tell me."

"Mom we get it." JJ

"Okay, let's go."

/

Erin, Dave, Will, Alex, and Jason.

Jason watched as Sandy and the girls walked to the side, he could see them talking.

"Dad" Alex hugging Dave.

"Let me look at my little girl." Dave told her.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You are always going to be my little girl. How is school?"

"It's okay, grades are coming out soon."

"Jason this is Alex and Will." Erin introducing them.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Jason shaking their hands.

"You too sir." Will trying not to judge the man.

"She needed to talk with girls alone for a minute." Erin told Jason.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"I think." She replied.

Will looked aggravated, of course JJ wasn't okay and she might never be.

"Where are Beth and Ashley?" he asked.

"They are going to meet us back at the house, I decided that they should go to school today." Dave explained.

"Did you tell them about all of us coming home?" Erin asked.

"No, I didn't want to put any more pressure on Jen."

"Because she won't need her friends." Will mumbled before walking away.

Dave and Jason both looked at each other than back at Erin.

"Both Jen and Will have been moody since we left this morning." Erin explained.

"It's going to be a long day for both of them." Jason

/

'Sorry for the delay." Sandy walking up with the girls.

"The three of you are fine." Jason told her, giving the girls a smile.

JJ stood behind Sandy, she felt like a small girl again hiding behind her mother.

"Jason, this is Cassie."

"It's nice to meet you Cassie."

"You too." As she reached to shake his hand.

"Jennifer this is Jason, Jason this Jennifer."

"Jennifer its nice meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. Where did Will go?" She asked looking around.

"He's right over there." Alex told her.

"We need to get home before Beth and Ashley get home." Dave told the group.

"I am going with Jen and then I'll be there." Alex told them.

"Can I talk to Will first?" JJ asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

/

She walked over to him he was leaned against one of the pillars.

"A penny for your thoughts." She asked as she stood next to him.

"Not really thinking, I just thought I would give you some space."

"Oh, they are getting ready to leave."

"Guess that means I'm going to my house."

"Yeah and I get to go to the police station."

"Alex is going with you."

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to go."

"Jay I am not upset."

"You have been acting like it all day."

"I am worried about you but I am not mad at you."

"I'll be fine, I just want it over with."

"Jay, I'm sorry I've be grumpy you don't deserve that and have enough on your plate already."

"Why are you grumpy?"

"Because you are not going to be just down the hall anymore."

"It sucks but we will figure it out." Before she hugged him.

/

"Jen, Will we need to head out." Sandy as she walked up to them.

'Okay." JJ told her.

"Are you coming to the house after you leave the police station?"

"Yes, Cassie is going to go home with you." Sandy told him as they went toward the rest of the group.

"Jay."

"I know."

Everyone walked outside; Cassie, Erin, Will and Dave went to one car while Sandy, Alex, JJ, and Jason went to the other car everyone climbed into their cars.

/

"Did you find a place?" Sandy asked Jason.

"Yes, a nice four bedroom home. It's not far from Dave and Erin's house, I thought maybe you and the girls could go look at it tomorrow."

"Okay it sounds like a plan."

"I want to go back to the house." JJ told them from the back seat.

"What?" Sandy asked not sure that she heard her right.

"I want to go back to the house." She repeated herself.

"Why?"

"I need to see it plus when Cassie and I left the first time we left a lot of things behind especially pictures and I want them."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Sandy told her.

"Mom, they are pictures of Cassie and I when we were little. I've been in that house since all this happened, I just need to look around."

"I know that even if I say no you are going to go anyway. What if we go together?"

"That's fine, I just don't want a big deal made of it."

"That's fine."

JJ knew they were about ten minutes from the police station, she decided to go ahead and ask the big question.

"Mom, I have something to ask you."

"Okay?"

"I know I have to talk to a cop but I was wondering if just Alex could go in the room with me."

"Jennifer I can't." Sandy started.

"Alex understands and I don't what either of you to hear all the details." She explained.

Sandy looked at Jason, not sure what to say.

"Jennifer can I say something?" Jason asked.

"If you want."

"I think your mother and I can both respect what you want and let Alex go in the room but I want you to understand that no matter what happens your mother and I will be right here for whenever you want to talk." He told her.

"Thank you but I don't know if I will ever want everyone to know all the details."

"Sandy are you going to be okay?" Jason asked as they pulled up to the police station.

"Yes, I will do whatever I can to help Jennifer."

"Thank you. Mom I love you too."

"I love you too baby."

"Are we ready to go in?" Alex asked.

"As ready as I am ever going to be." JJ mumbled as she climbed out of the car.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter will be all about JJ's interview with the cops, so please be patient I will try to post it soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This was a hard chapter to write and I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon. This chapter probably should be rated K+ but I don't think M.**

* * *

Sandy, Jason, JJ and Alex walked into the police station, they stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the young women behind the desk asked.

"Is Officer Morgan here?" Jason asked.

"Yes and your name."

"I am Sandy Jareau."

"Okay, I will let him know you are here."

"Is Derek's dad the cop I will be talking to?" JJ asked in a whisper.

"He is the one that arrest Jake, that's why I asked for him." Jason explained.

"Everyone already knows don't they."

"I can't answer that Jennifer." Jason replied.

"Jen or JJ please but not Jennifer."

"Okay."

Sandy looked at her, she didn't understand why JJ didn't want Jason to call her Jennifer.

"Sandy, it's good to see you." Phillip Morgan as he came walking up to them.

"You too. I wish it was a better situation."

"So do I. Jen, I am glad you are here."

She nodded.

"Phillip this is Alex Rossi."

"Nice to meet you sir." Alex

"You too."

"Jen asked that Alex be in the interview with her instead of myself or Jason." Sandy explained.

"As long as you are okay with that, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Jason.

"Jen, I thought you would be more comfortable if a women took your statement instead of myself or another male cop."

"That would be okay. Is he here?"

"He's in a holding cell downstairs but he will not be around you."

"What happens after I give my statement?"

"Honestly it depends on if he keeps denying it or not."

"If he does?"

He looked at Sandy and Jason, when they both nodded he answered.

"Either way he has to go in front of a judge but if he pleads not guilty then it could go to trial."

"Will I have to go in front of a judge?"

"Maybe."

"I can't do that." She whispered.

"You can JJ, you are a lot stronger then you think." Alex told her.

"Let's take this one step at a time." Phillip told her.

"I'll make a statement." JJ told them.

"Okay, you and Alex come me with." Phillip as he starting walking towards one of the interview rooms.

Sandy hugged JJ before Alex and JJ followed Phillip into the interview room.

"Have a seat and I'll bring in Officer Lance." He told them.

/

Five minutes later

Officer Morgan walked in the interview room with Officer Lance behind him.

"Jen, Alex this is Officer Michelle Lance and she will be taking Jen's statement."

JJ shook her head and looked back at the table.

"I'll leave the three of you alone." Phillip as he shut the door.

"Do you prefer Jen?" Office Lance asked as she sat across from them.

"Yes."

"Okay, you can call me Michelle. I want you to understand that I am going to be asking you a lot of tough question and I am only going to be talking to you about the sexual abuse. If you need to stop please tell me."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure but you can ask the first question."

"Jen this is not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

JJ nodded, not saying anything.

"Can you tell me what happen before he came in your room the first night?"

"We had a big fight about me playing soccer and about boys."

"What about soccer and boys?"

"He didn't think I should keep playing soccer and said I needed to stop trying to get boys attention by the way I was dressing."

"Did you have a boyfriend at that time?"

"Yes."

"Jen, I have to ask this. Were you having sex before this?"

JJ looked at Alex.

"Is someone watching us?"

"No it's just the three of us."

"I was still a virgin but I had been having oral sex." She admitted.

"So there was no penetration at all."

"No, I wasn't ready."

"Did your Dad find out about the oral sex?"

"Yes, he went through my phone."

"Is that when he came in your room?"

"Yes."

"What happen next?"

"He told me that since I was a slut that could do it other boys, I could do it him." She whispered as tears ran down her checks.

"I told him he was crazy and that I was doing anything with him but."

"Jen what happened next?"

"I don't want to do this." She cried.

"I know that you don't but I have to know so that he can't do it again." Officer Lance told her.

"JJ, I am right here." Alex whispered.

JJ took a couple of deep breaths.

"He told me I would do what he wanted, I begged him not do it but he was drunk and wouldn't listen to me. I tried to keep my mouth closed, I swear but when he pulled my hair it hurt and I went to cry out."

"What happened when you cried out?"

"He forced himself into my mouth, I started gaging but he wouldn't stop."

"I am sorry to tell you this and I wish I didn't have to but I need you tell me all the details."

"What does that mean?"

"JJ it means that you have to tell her all the details and that means saying all the body parts." Alex told her.

"Your friend is right."

"It's like it's happening all over again."

"It will every time you have to repeat the story." Alex

JJ decided to just get mad about all this hoping it would make telling the story.

"For about a month after that first night, whenever he was home he would force me to give him blowjobs."

"When did it change from oral sex to more?"

"Cassie was at a sleep over for Ashley's birthday, he was supposed to be out of town, so I stayed at home. I heard him pull up around midnight, I made it to my room before he came in I was hoping that he would think we were both gone." She paused.

"But he didn't, he came in my room. He was already hard and told me that it was going to be different and it should be special for me."

"Who is he?"

"My dad, Jake Jareau."

"What happen next?"

"He undressed himself and then me because Cassie wasn't home I started screaming for him to stop and that I didn't want to be with him, when I started fighting back he punched me in my stomach. I couldn't breathe that's when he put his penis in me. I threw up on him but he didn't stop." She told them as she started gagging.

"Here's a trash can." Officer Lance jumping up.

"Can I have a minute?" JJ asked.

"You can. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." As she walked out of the room.

/

Officer Lance walked over to Officer Morgan's desk.

"Michelle how is she?" he asked.

"I believe that he abused and raped that girl but Phillip I don't think she can handle a trail. She started getting sick as soon as she told me about the first time." She explained.

"I don't think he is going to admit to anything."

"Let me talk to him." Sandy walking up on the conversion.

"Sandy I don't think that would be a good idea." Phillip told her.

"I just want to talk to him maybe I can convince him not to make her go through a trail."

Phillip looked at Michelle.

"I would let her try because that little girl in there is scared and she will not make it through a trail."

"Okay let me see what I can do."

"Thank you." Sandy

"I am going to get the girls something to drink before I finish talking to them." Michelle has walked away.

"Sandy are you sure?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, I need to do this for Jen. I left her there with him but I never thought he would hurt her or Cassie."

"Okay, let me have him brought up and see if he will talk to you. The restraining should be signed by time you're done."

"Okay."

She watched him walk away and Michelle go back into the interview room.

/

"Jen, Alex I brought you both something to drink." She told them as she entered.

"Thank you." Alex.

"Thank you, I am sorry I got sick."

"Don't apologize. I can't pretend I understand what you are going through but do not apologize for getting sick."

JJ wanted this over with but she was starting to trust Officer Lance.

"About two weeks after the first time he raped me, he did it again. He told me that if I kept fighting with him he would start doing the same thing to Cassie and I couldn't let that happen. I stopped fighting with him, I would just lay there and try to pretend I was somewhere else; he told me he knew I was enjoying it. I didn't not once and I felt so dirty afterwards that I would sit in the shower letting the hot water run over me."

"Can you tell me how many times?"

"At least once a week, once when he was home sometimes more."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"Yes, I told Beth she's my best friend and we have known each other for as long as I can remember."

"Why did you tell her?"

"I thought I was pregnant and I didn't know who else I could tell, I made her promise that she would not tell anyone."

"I want you to know that I believe you and I am hoping that you will not have to go through a trail but I can't promise that."

"I know and I also know that his lawyers will be twice as hard on me."

"His lawyer will be hard on you and will probably want to know all the boys you dated."

"The whole town will think I'm a slut."

"JJ it doesn't matter what any of them think." Alex told her.

"Your friend here is right and we will get you help."

"Can I go home?"

"I am sorry but not yet. I still have questions but I thought you needed a break."

* * *

**More to come with JJ and the interview, plus Sandy confronting Jake.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sandy walked into the small room sitting at the table was her soon to be ex-husband, she pulled out the chair sitting across from him, she wanted to kill him for everything he had put Jen through.

"Sandy, I didn't expect to see you." Jake told her.

"I needed to talk to you or I wouldn't be here."

"Talk then."

"I don't know what happen to you and I take some responsibility for everything that between the two of us. I should've approached Jason wanting to know Jen in a different way and I realize that now."

"What's your point?"

"I left the girls with you because I believed that they would be safe and taken care of but you proved me wrong. Jake what the hell was you thinking hitting her and then you raped her?"

"She's lying."

"Jake she told me what you did to her. YOU RAPED JENNIFER."

"I DID NOT!"

"Do you believe that because she stopped telling you no so that you wouldn't touch Cassie?"

"I would never hurt Cassie she's MY daughter."

"I am asking you not to put Jen or Cassie through a trial. Jake you may not have put your hands on Cassie but you hurt her."

"I'm not pleading guilty to something that I did not do."

Sandy sat there for a minute.

"Do you remember when Jen was five and she got really sick?"

"Why are we taking a trip down memory lane?"

"She was in the hospital for a week, Cassie stayed with Erin and Bill while you and I stayed at the hospital. I remember the first night she begged you to go home, do you remember what you said to her."

Jake just stared at Sandy.

"You told her that her daddy was there and she had nothing to be afraid. You told her that you would protect her and keep her from being hurt, you promised to keep her safe. Jake you have already broken those promises to her. I am asking you to be that dad and not put her through a trial, she will never make it through neither will Cassie." Sandy told him with tears running down her face.

"Cassie will not have to go through a trial."

"First of all if Jen is going through it so is Cassie. Second do you really think they won't call her as a witness? She lived in the house. I am begging you not to do that to them." As she stood up.

"Sandy, I want to see Cassie."

"That's not happening if I can help it you will never see either of MY daughters."

"They are my daughters too."

"You lost the right to call them that when you raped Jen." She told him before going out the door.

/

Interview room.

JJ, Alex, and Officer Lance were sitting at the table.

"Jen you said thought you were pregnant did he ever use any protection?"

"No."

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"Yes and I put myself on the pill."

"Can I ask what doctor?"

"Planned Parenthood in Mason."

"Did they talk to you about anything?"

"She asked how long I was sexually active."

"Anything else?"

"She asked if I was being abused." JJ admitted.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't but I don't think she believed me."

"Did you use your name?"

"No."

"What name did you use?"

"Lauren Wells."

"I would like to get your medical records."

"What will that prove?"

"It could prove nothing but at the same time you never know."

"Okay."

"I don't have any more questions for you. Let me go get your mom."

"Thank you."

"Jen you can call me anytime." As she handed her a card.

JJ nodded before taking the card.

/

Officer Lance walked up to Phillip, Jason, and Sandy as they were coming down the hallway.

"She's ready to go home."

"When are going to know what happens next?" Sandy asked.

"I am going to file my report and then we will take it to the prosecutor. Once they have it they will decide what they are going to do."

"Jake will stay in jail until then?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I'll give them my report first thing in the morning."

"They usually try to get to the cases that involve children first." Phillip told them.

"We are going to stay at Erin and Dave's house tonight but tomorrow we are going to try to find a place near here for Sandy and the girls."

"I will let you both know as soon as I do." Phillip told them.

"Thank you Phillip and thank you so much Officer Lance." Sandy told them.

"Just take care of her." Officer Lance before going to her desk.

"We will." Jason told her.

"I'll get Jen and Alex." Phillip as he walked away.

"She is going to need someone to talk to." Jason told Sandy.

"I know, I really do." She whispered.

/

JJ and Alex came out of the room, Jen walked straight to Sandy.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes, we are going to Erin and Dave's."

"Okay." As she started walking towards the door.

"She's trying to go numb, this was a lot for her today. Please don't be surprised if she only let's certain people around her or if their friends come over she will put on an act for them." Alex told Sandy and Jason.

"Alex, thank you for helping her and us." Sandy replied.

"Sandy it's no problem. I understand what she is going through."

"You are an amazing a young women." Jason told her.

"Thank you, we should go."

"We are right behind you." Sandy.

Once they were in the car, JJ didn't say a word she just looked out the window as they drove to Will's house.

/

They walked into the house.

"Hey, you still have two hours before the girls get home." Erin as she walked into the living room.

Will, Cassie, and Dave were right behind her.

"Is it okay if I go lie down?" JJ whispered.

"Of course it is." Sandy told her.

"You can have my room." Will told her.

"Thank you." As she headed up the stairs.

Will and Cassie looked at each other.

"Go with her." Sandy told them.

They followed JJ up the stairs.

In Will's room the found JJ laying down on the bed, Cassie climbed in front of her while Will climbed on the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist; JJ wrapped her arms around Cassie. She felt safe for the first time today being with the two of them.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I am still not sure about the ending.**


	28. Chapter 28

After school Beth, Ashley, Emily, Spencer, Penelope, Kevin, Morgan and Aaron met by Emily and Beth's cars before heading home.

"Beth have you talked to JJ or Will?" Morgan asked.

"I talked to JJ the day our mom's arrived, she was having hard time seeing her mom."

"Do either of them know about the rumors?" Penelope asked.

"I haven't told them." Beth replied.

"I wish they were here, this can't be easy on JJ or Cassie." Emily mumbled.

"They have each other and us; it'll take time but they will both heal." Ashley told the group.

"Ash is right and when we talk to them we need to let them bring it up." Beth as she gave Ashley a quick squeeze.

"Mr. Jareau should be going to court soon." Aaron

"I heard my dad say they needed JJ to make a report against him." Morgan.

"Then maybe they will be home soon." Emily

"I hope so, I'm kind of missing my dorky brother."

"We should head home." Ashley looking at Beth.

"You are right, Mom should be home."

"Call me later." Emily told Beth.

"I will, we have to get together for that science project."

After saying their Goodbyes Beth, Ashley, Spencer and Aaron climbed into Beth's car; while Emily, Aaron, Penelope and Garcia climbed in Emily's car.

/

LaMontagne / Rossi house.

JJ and Will were still laying in his bed, Cassie had went downstairs about ten minutes ago.

"Beth and Ashley should be home soon." Will whispered to JJ.

"Do you think they all know?"

"I'm not sure but I can tell you that they are going to stand behind you no matter what."

"They are going to look at me differently."

"No they won't."

"You do, why wouldn't they?"

"Jay, I don't look at you differently."

"Will, you don't even realize that you are doing it. Do you realize this is the most contact we have had with each other since you found out?"

"It's not because I see you different. I wasn't sure how much you would be comfortable with."

"We were making out every night and I knew it would be different when our moms were there. But you haven't even tried to kiss me and don't try to now."

"Jennifer I love you and you are the strongest person I know, I did back off so that you were comfortable. It is not because I found out the truth it's because I love you and you need time to heal. I am always going to be here for you and you will always be my girl."

"I need to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone or be mad at Beth."

"Okay."

"Promise me Will."

"I promise you."

"Beth knew for about two weeks before we moved out."

"What?"

"I thought I was pregnant and I didn't know who else I could tell. I made her promise not tell anyone and she started helping me find a place."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was afraid not just because I thought I was pregnant but I was afraid of what you would do and how you would look at me. I am sorry."

"Jay do not be sorry. I would have flipped out and probably would've made things worse than they already were. I wish it was me that you could've came to but I'm glad that you had Beth."

"You can't lie to me. Will you are pissed that I didn't come to you."

"I'm pissed at the situation but not at you or Beth."

"Thank you for everything."

"Jay, I am right here." Before he hugged her.

"I know."

/

They both heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Will called out.

Erin and Sandy both walked into the room.

"Beth and Ashley should be home soon." Erin told them.

"We kind of figured." Will smirking.

"Jen I didn't know if you wanted to see everyone yet." Sandy

"Beth and Ashley are family but I do want to see everyone else."

"Are you sure?" Sandy

"Yes, I'm sure the whole town knows but I need to see my friends and feel normal for a little bit. We don't know what is going to happen with dad yet and if he decides to take this to court I won't be able to feel normal for a while."

"I want to tell you that you are amazing, strong and beautiful." Sandy

"See I told you." Will smiling at her.

"You are a nut." JJ looking at Will laughing.

"Come on you two, the girls are going to be excited." Erin

"They still sound like they are five." Sandy shaking her head.

"Where did the time go?" Erin mumbled.

/

Alex, Cassie, JJ and Will were all sitting in the living room when they heard the car pull up.

"Cass let Beth and Ashely see Will and Alex first." JJ whispered.

"Okay."

Jason and Sandy both noticed the mother daughter relationship between the girls.

"Mom, Dave we're home." Beth called out.

"In the living room." Dave called out.

Beth and Ashley walked into the living room and stopped when they seen everyone there.

"Will" Beth smiling

"Alex" Ashley

Alex and Will both stood up.

"I can't believe you are here." Beth as she hugged her brother.

"It's good to see you." Ashley whispered to her sister has she hugged her.

"JJ, Cassie I have missed you." Beth smiling.

"We missed you guys too." JJ as she hugged Beth.

Cassie and Ashley gave each other hugs.

"When did you get home?" Beth

"About four hours ago." Erin answered before hugging each girl.

"Why didn't you come get us?" Ashley asked.

The adult all looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"I had something I had to do and Alex was nice enough to go with me so that she could help me through it." JJ explained.

"Everyone is going to be excited to see you guys." Beth told her.

"The rumors have started haven't they?" JJ looking at her best friend.

"Yes I wanted to wait to tell you. Jay everyone has heard them but all of our friends are behind you." Beth explained.

"I knew it would happen, it's a small a town."

"Can we see everyone?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Erin told her.

JJ wanted to see everyone today, she wanted to feel normal but everyone was acting like she was going to break.

"Aunt Erin's right maybe tomorrow." JJ told her sister.

"Why don't we start dinner?" Dave

"I'll help you." Jason

"Thanks." Dave before walking out the room.

"Kids we will let your talk." Erin before walking out of the room, followed by Sandy

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think hopefully I will get a chance to post the next chapter this weekend. Thank you for all the reviews. **


	29. Chapter 29

"Please tell me something normal." JJ as she sat in the chair.

"Define normal." Beth as she sat on the couch.

"I don't know. What's going on with everyone?"

Alex and Ashley sat on the couch next to Beth, Will sat on the arm of JJ's chair while Cassie sat in the other chair.

"Well Em and I got paired together for a science project."

"Come on more than that is going on." Will protested.

"I told you about the dance and who is going with who. We have a new health teacher and apparently we are going to get paired into groups of husbands and wives and get one of those crying babies to teach us what it is like to have a baby." Beth explained.

"Why are they doing that now?"

"About five girls are pregnant." Ashley

"What?" Cassie

"I guess I didn't tell you that."

"No you didn't." JJ smiling.

Sandy and Erin listened to the kids talk before joining Jason and Dave in the kitchen.

/

"Sandy, Jason said you spoke with Jake." Dave

"You did?" Erin

"I did, I asked him to think about what he was doing to Jen and that putting her through a trial would be putting Cassie through it too." She explained.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"That he didn't do anything wrong and he wasn't admitting to anything. I am hoping he will think about more."

"You're still not sure he will." Dave

"No, I wish I was. I tried to play on the part of him that was a good father and wanted to protect her from everything."

"The female cop she spoke with said she didn't think Jen could handle a trial." Jason

"Dave, Alex was amazing with her. I am so glad she was there."

"She is an amazing young women." Dave replied with a smile.

"How is Jen doing?" Dave asked.

"She is acting like she is fine but I think reliving it today has taken a lot out of her." Sandy told him.

"She told us she wanted to be normal for a while." Erin

"Do you know why she didn't want to be called Jennifer?" Jason asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to talk to her about that. I also want to find out why she really wants to go back to the house." Sandy replied.

"She wants to go back?" Erin

"Yes, she said she wanted to get more pictures and other stuff they didn't take with them."

"I still don't know if it's a good idea." Jason

"Me either but maybe it will give her some closure." Sandy

/

Back in the living room.

Beth and Ashley told Will, JJ, and Cassie about the girls that were pregnant and other small things going on in school.

"Are you coming back to school?" Beth asked.

"I would assume Mom and Dave are going to re-enroll me."

"I talked to our Mom and I am going to continue home schooling for a little longer."

"I haven't thought about it." Cassie admitted.

"You guys can go to the dance." Ashley told them excited.

"I don't know if I will be re-enrolled by then." Will told her as soon as he notice JJ tense up.

"And I'm not old enough." Cassie

"We can find you a date." Ashley, knowing the perfect person.

"And if Will's not back in school we can switch dates around." Beth

Alex looked over at JJ, she could tell the girl was not comfortable with the topic.

"Maybe you should take it one step at a time." She suggested.

"Jay, I am sorry I wasn't thinking." Beth

"It's okay, I don't want everyone to walk on egg shells around me. I just don't know if I can handle everyone staring and whispering about me."

"We don't have to go." Will whispered to her.

"What exactly happened in New Orleans?" Beth asked with a smirk.

"Those two finally realized they are meant to be together." Cassie

"It's about time." Ashley

"I could agree more." Beth laughing.

"I am glad everyone approves." JJ shaking her head.

"Wait until Morgan and Aaron find out."

"Why?" Will asked.

"They kept saying that one day you would get your head out of your ass and realize that you are supposed to be with Jay." Beth explained.

"I can't wait to see everyone." JJ

"Why are we waiting then?" Cassie asked.

"Mom and Aunt Erin think it's best not to overwhelm me."

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"To feel normal and see my friends."

"Let me talk to them maybe I can help with the second part of that." Alex told her as she stood up.

"Thank you Alex for everything."

"I know Ashley and I have not known you as long as Will and Beth but we are all family. You don't need to thank me for anything."

"We are family." JJ smiling at her.

"I am going to try to reason with them." Alex as she walked out of the room.

/

Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Alex asked.

"No you are not, we were just talking." Dave smiling.

"Good I wanted to talk to all of you about something."

"Okay." Erin

"JJ would like to see her friends today and not wait until later to see them."

"Alex we are trying to protect her." Sandy

"I know and so does she but feeling normal and being surround by her families and friends may help her."

Sandy looked to be thinking about what Alex just told her, all she wanted to do is help JJ but she didn't know if this was the best way.

"We know they will just sneak out." Dave told the group.

"Your right. If JJ wants to see her friends I don't have a problem with it." Sandy giving in.

"She is still going to be unsure of things and need to talk to you." Alex trying to reassure her.

"I know but thank you for reminding me."

"I will help anyway I can. Let me go tell them."

"Please tell them to wait until after dinner." Erin.

"I will." Alex walking out of the room.

/

Alex walked back into the living room.

"Did they agree?" Cassie asked.

"Are they mad?" JJ

"Yes they agreed and no they are not mad. They just ask that you wait until after dinner before everyone starts coming over."

"Alex I can't wait until you meet our friends." Ashley smiling.

"Jay if you are sure I will text everyone and ask them to come here around seven." Beth

"I am sure. I really want to see them."

"Okay then." Beth pulling out her phone.

She texted:

_"Please come to my house at seven. It's important."_

"I can't wait to see their faces." Will laughing.

"Me either." Cassie smiling.

"Kids go wash up." Erin coming in the room.

"Okay." Will getting up.

JJ watched Cassie with Ashley, Beth, Will and Alex she knew deep down this is what Cassie had been missing and she would get through with whatever came next because she had to for Cassie.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Please tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

Jake Jareau sat in his jail cell thinking about his conversion with Sandy. He knew he broke all his promises to both of his girls and knew as tough as JJ acted Sandy was right when she said she would never make it through a trial. He knew he needed help with his alcohol problem and the drug problem that he had hidden from everyone. He regretted everything he had done to her but the sad part was he didn't remember doing it until after the fact.

"Guard! Guard!" He called from his cell.

"Stop yelling. What do you want?"

"I need to speak to my lawyer."

"Why do you think he wants to come see you at this time of night?"

"It's important that I speak with him."

"Fine I will call him." Before he walked away.

Jake sat back down on the bed, he needed to think more before he spoke with his lawyer.

/

Emily, Aaron, Penelope, Spencer, and Kevin showed up at seven on the dot; none of them were sure what was going on.

"Did she tell you anything more?" Penelope asked Emily.

"No, I got the same message that everyone else did." She responded before knocking on the door.

"I hope its good news." Morgan before the door opened.

JJ had decided to answer the door, Will and Cassie were right behind her.

"Oh my good JJ" Emily hugging her friend.

"When did you get home?" Morgan asked as he shook Will's hand.

"Earlier today." Will smiling.

"It is good to have you three home." Penelope hugging Cassie.

"It's good to finally be home." JJ told them.

"Come in." Will

They all followed Will, JJ, and Cassie to the living room where Ashley and Beth were waiting for them.

"I can't believe you kept this secret." Aaron as he sat down next to Beth.

"We didn't know until we came home from school." She explained.

"I am just happy to see all of you." Penelope, she could stop smiling.

"We are happy to be home, we missed you guys." Cassie.

"Alex came with them." Ashley announced.

"The whole family is home." Beth smiling.

"How was New Orleans?" Emily asked.

"Did you get to see any of the sites?"

"It was nice. Will and Beth have lots of cousins there." Cassie told them.

"That is very true." Beth

"We went to Bourbon Street a couple of times and went through some of the older cemeteries." JJ told them.

"Did you go out on Bourbon Street?" Morgan.

"No, we walked it during the day and went to some of the restaurants." Will

"Cassie and I shopped." JJ told them.

"What's been going on here?" Will asked.

Silence filled the room, none of them wanted to bring up the rumors that had been spreading through town. JJ decided to break the silence.

"I already know about the rumors that are going around and I am sure that you have all heard them."

"Are they true?" Spencer asked.

She looked up at Will before answering, deep down she knew that everyone in the room was family but she wasn't sure if she could admit it. Will squeezed her hand before she replied.

"I don't know what all the rumors are but the ones about my dad are true."

"All of them?" Garcia asked.

"I guess I should ask what you have heard."

"Is he really not your dad?" Emily asked.

"He is not."

"Do you know who your real dad is?" Aaron

"Yes, he is here. I just met him today and his name is Jason."

"He's here in town." Penelope

"Yes but he is here in the house."

"Do we get to meet him?" Emily

"Eventually."

"What about the rest of the rumors?" Derek asked.

"They are all true."

Beth decided to change the subject, she could see that both Cassie and JJ were uncomfortable with the topic.

"Will and JJ have something to tell you." Beth told them.

"We do?" Will looking at JJ.

"Yes or Cassie can tell everyone."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Garcia asked.

"NO!" JJ

"Then what?" Emily

When JJ and Will didn't answer, Cassie decided she would.

"Jay and Will are a couple."

"It's about time." Kevin

"Kevin is completely right." Spencer.

"Dude it took you long enough." Morgan

"We were a couple before we left here." Will

"I wanted to keep it between us for a while." JJ explained more.

"You are not supposed to keep secrets from me." Beth

"I know." JJ smiling at her.

Sandy watched from the hallway, JJ looked relaxed around her friends but Sandy knew it would be short lived.

/

The Jail.

The guard walked JJ into the interview room, so that he could talk to his lawyer.

"Mr. Jareau the guards said you requested a meeting." Mr. James as he sat backed down.

"Yes, do you know when we are scheduled to go to court?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"What happens to the hearing?"

"They are going to explain what the charges and ask you how you want to plead."

"Can you tell me if my girls are going to be there?"

"I can't, they are not required to be there. I would assume that your wife is going to be there."

"Sandy will be there, I am sure of that."

"Can I ask why you are asking all this?"

"I am trying to decide what the best thing to do is."

"I am sorry Mr. Jareau but you have confused me."

"My daughters cannot be put through a trial and I want to know what my options are."

"Your only option is to plead guilty, if you don't want to through a trial."

"What kind of time would I get?"

"She's under the age of sixteen, that carries at least a fifteen year sentence plus you would have to register as a sex offender for the rest of your life."

"Can you request that Jennifer and Cassie are in the court room tomorrow?"

"I can but it will be required that they are there."

"That's all I am asking."

"Okay, I will call your wife and ask her to bring the girls."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Jareau can you tell me how you are going to plead?"

"I am not sure yet." Jake as he stood up.

* * *

A/N For the record I have no idea how much time he would actually serve if he pleads guilty.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

Sandy was still listening to the girls talk to their friends when her phone rang. She moved further down the hall before answering it.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Jareau?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Mr. James your husband's lawyer."

"What do you want Mr. James?"

"I just spoke with him and he knows that he goes in front of the judge tomorrow. He is asking that his daughters be there."

"Why would I bring them?"

"I can't tell you about our conversion but I think you should bring the girls."

"I will not put either of my daughters through that."

"Mrs. Jareau it's completely up to you. I told him I would ask you and I did."

"Mr. James thank you for calling." Before she hung up the phone.

She stood there for a moment before going back to the living room.

/

"We should get going." Aaron told the group.

"Some of us school tomorrow." Emily laughing as she stood.

"I still have homework." Morgan.

"That is not a surprise." Will laughing.

"We are all glad the three of you are back." Penelope as she hugged JJ, Cassie, and Will.

"We are glad to be back, maybe we can get together again tomorrow." JJ

"That sounds like a plan." Beth.

"Call if you need anything." Emily whispered as she hugged JJ.

"I will."

/

Ten minutes later

Alex, Erin, Dave, Sandy, and Jason joined Ashley, Cassie, JJ, and Will in the living room.

"Did you have a nice visit?" Erin asked.

"Yes, it was really nice to see everyone." JJ replied.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked when she noticed the look on the adults faces.

"Nothing is going on." Dave replied.

"The three of you have something on your mind, we can tell by your faces." Beth.

JJ looked at Jason, she was sure that he hiding something, and he was looking at the ground. The funny thing she was trying to figure out if they looked alike.

"Even Jason can't look at us." She told them.

Jason looked up in surprise.

"We have to talk about school." Erin looking at Will.

"Jake's lawyer called earlier." Sandy told the girls.

"What did the lawyer want?" Cassie asked.

"Jake goes to court tomorrow afternoon and he asked his lawyer to call me."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"He wants the two of you to come to court."

"Why both of us?" JJ asked.

"I am not sure, the lawyer said he couldn't tell me what they talked about but that Jake asked for you both to be there." Sandy explained more.

"I don't want to see him not after everything he has done to JJ." Cassie told them.

"Cassie I don't expected either of you to go."

Will looked at JJ, he could tell by the look in her eyes she was going to the court house.

"I'm going." She announced.

"Why?" Cassie looking at her sister.

"I can't explain why but I feel like it's something I need to do." JJ tried to explain.

Cassie didn't say anything, she stood up and went up the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Sandy asked.

"Probably my room." Ashley replied.

"I'll go talk to her." JJ as she stood up.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Sandy

"No." before JJ went up the stairs.

/

"We need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep." Dave looking at Erin.

"Cassie can stay in my room." Ashley

"I can sleep down here." Will told them.

"Alex has her room and we have the extra guest room." Erin

"I can stay down here. Will you should sleep in your own bed." Jason told him.

"Jay, can stay in my room." Beth.

"See everything is going to be okay." Erin looking at Dave.

/

JJ knocked on Ashley's bedroom door, Sandy was right behind her.

"Come in." Cassie called out.

"We wanted to talk to you." JJ as she and Sandy walked in the room.

"About what." Cassie as she sat back down on the bed.

"Why did you leave the room?" Sandy asked.

"I didn't want to talk about him anymore." Cassie told them.

"Cass, I am sorry." JJ sat down next to her.

"For what?"

Sandy sat down in the desk chair.

"I didn't think about your feelings. I have only been thinking about mine and that's not fair to you."

"Nothing happened to me because of you."

"You lived in the same house and I know that you didn't know everything that was going on but you had to live through it too."

"Jay, I feel bad for everything that happened to you."

"But?" Sandy

"I am also jealous because he is not your dad and he is mine. I don't want to be like him but I have his DNA."

JJ didn't know what to say, she looked at Sandy.

"You are not like him." She started as she stood up.

"Cassie we all make choices in life and I can tell you that some choices can never be taken back." As she sat between the girls.

"Like when you left." Cassie

"Yes, you both suffered from that one choice I made and I can't remove that from your lives. I am going to tell you this next part so that you know the man your father was at one time."

"Okay."

Sandy looked at JJ before saying anything else.

"When you both little and Jake wasn't traveling we would spend those day together as a family. He gave each of you a day and we did whatever you wanted to do. He and I both enjoyed those days so much. Cassie at one time he was a good man unfortunately he changed when he started drinking."

"Why did he have to change?"

"I don't know peanut. I wish I could give you all the answers that you needed."

"It's because of me." JJ whispered.

"No baby it's not because of you and it's not either of yours fault. I don't know why he changed, he might not know why he changed."

"Cassie, you are so the opposite of him and I love you so much. I don't want you to be mad because I need to go to court tomorrow."

"Jay, I am not mad. I am confused about how I feel and how I am should feel."

"You don't have to feel a certain way."

"Jason and I are wanting to get both of you counseling." Sandy told them.

"Why does he want to help us?" JJ asked.

"Jen he is your father and I am hoping that both of you give him a chance and get to know him better."

"That's not a reason."

"Do you two love each other?" Cassie asked.

"I can only answer that for myself and yes I love Jason. Jen, I am not sure what you want me to say."

"I can't trust him. I barely trust Dave and I've never been alone with him."

"You will not be left alone with Jason until you are comfortable around him."

"But he's going to live with us." Cassie

"And I will be there."

"I don't want to talk anymore." Cassie told them.

"Okay but I am here anytime you want to talk." Sandy as she hugged Cassie.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Sandy

"I'll be down in a minute." JJ told Sandy.

"Okay." As she went out of the room.

"I love you Cassie."

"Jay I love you too. Thank you for protecting me." As she hugged JJ.

"Promise me two things."

"Okay."

"That you will always tell me how you are feeling and you will never think you are like him."

"I promise."

* * *

**Sorry not a lot JJ and Will in this chapter I am working on it, I promise. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the reviews. Please let me know what you would like to see happen.**

* * *

Downstairs.

"Will, you know that we want to enroll you back in school." Erin told her son.

"I figured on that. Can we wait until after tomorrow?"

"You want to go to court with Jen?" Dave asked.

"Yes, if she is going then I want to be there for her."

"So do I." Beth told them.

"If Jen is okay with you both going then I will agree to it." Erin told them.

"Just remember that she may not want everyone there and we need to be there for Cassie too." Alex

"Cassie isn't sure of her feelings right now but they will come out." Ashley

"And we will be there for her." Beth replied.

Sandy came back in the room, sitting next to Jason.

"Is Cassie okay?" Jason asked.

"She is confused on how she should feel." She replied.

"Why don't we go up and talk to them?" Beth

"Sounds good to me." Ashley.

Will, Beth, and Ashley all stood up, going upstairs.

/

"What's really going on with Cassie?" Erin asked

"She is worried that she will turn into Jake because she shares his DNA." Sandy explained.

"That sweet little girl is nothing like him." Dave.

"Jen and I both told her that but I don't know if she believes it yet."

"Do they know we want to get them both counseling?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but if Jen doesn't fight it at first it will surprise the hell out of me."

"You think she is going to fight it." Jason

"Very much so, Jen she tries to protect everyone and is stubborn as hell."

"I didn't talk to my therapist for the first two months I went." Alex.

"She also doesn't understand why you are willing to help her." Sandy told Jason.

"She's my daughter."

"I told her that but she is still unsure."

"I need to be patient with her."

"Both of them."

"They are both amazing young women." Erin

"That they are." Dave

"I can honestly all six of the children in this house are amazing." Jason.

/

Ashley's room.

Ashley knocked on the door as JJ opened the door.

"Why are you knocking on your own bedroom door?" JJ asked.

"We didn't want to interrupt anything." Beth told her.

"We were just talking, I didn't mean to take over your room."

"It's okay. Cass we thought you would sleep in here tonight." Ashley told them.

"Jay, you are in mine room." Beth

JJ sat back on the bed with Ashley, Beth, and Cassie while Will sat in the desk chair.

"Your mom is taking the spare room." Will told them.

"And Jason?" JJ asked.

"Downstairs." Will

"Are you still planning on going to court tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"Yes why?" JJ

"Beth and I would like to go with you." Will

"What about school?" JJ

"Mom said we can both go as long as it was okay with you." Beth explained.

JJ looked at Cassie.

"I would like that." JJ told them.

"Jay, I think I want to go." Cassie

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to hear what he has to say."

"I will go with you." Ashley whispered.

"Cass you need to tell mom. Ashley you should talk to David and Erin."

"I will." Cassie

"Me too." Ashley.

"I think I am going to head to bed." Will told them.

"We should all get some sleep it's been a long day." Beth

"Tomorrow could be longer. I need to get my stuff out of Will's room." JJ

"Why? We all know that's where you are going to sleep." Cassie laughing.

"And Aaron is not going to sneak into Beth's room." Ashley.

"You know little sisters are not as cute as they think they are." Beth

"Or as smart as they think they are." JJ laughing.

"Let's go tell them goodnight." Will shaking his head.

Cassie and Ashley went out of the room first.

"Aaron is sneaking into your room?" JJ asked.

"Sometimes but more so he can get some sleep." She explained.

"Is his dad still drinking?" Will asked.

"Yes and he is loud when he's drunk."

"Is he bringing Sean with him?" JJ asked.

"No, Sean is staying with their aunt. Children Service took him when someone report the arguing, so he lives with their aunt now."

"Why doesn't Aaron?" Will

"Why didn't you tell me?" JJ

"They let Aaron stay at home because of his age and I didn't tell you because you were dealing with enough. So, Aaron will most likely be sneaking in my room tonight after everyone goes to sleep."

"Gives me a reason to sneak to Will's room."

"Because you need a reason." Beth as they walked out of Ashley's room.

/

An hour later.

JJ slowly opened the door, making sure no one was in the hall before she went into Will's room. Aaron was already in Beth's room.

"I was wondering if you stood me up." Will whispered as she climbed in the bed.

"That will never happen." As she curled up next to him.

"Today has been a long day. Do you want to talk about it?" as he put his arms around her, holding her.

"I am still trying to process everything. I looked at Jason today and tried to figure out if we looked alike, I couldn't see it. The weird thing is that after talking to the cop today, I felt relieved."

"Why did you felt relieved?"

"She believed me completely. I know that my family believe me but it was different telling someone who didn't know me."

"I think I understand the last part."

"I hope one day I can talk to you about."

"I am always going to be right here."

"Your girl always."

"That's right."

"Will I always feel safe in your arms. I want you to always remember that."

"You will always be safe in my arms." Before he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Close your eyes, you've had a long day."

"We have both had a long day."

"I set my alarm."

JJ moved as close to Will as she could get, she just wanted to feel safe.


	33. Chapter 33

Will's alarm went off at five in the morning, JJ groaned she was comfortable and didn't want to move. She felt Will next to her, she knew he was awake.

"It's to early." She mumbled.

"I know but you can go back to sleep."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not."

"But we can't get caught and if we do they will start watching us like hawks." As she sat up.

"I love when you're responsible."

"I am just hoping that I don't catch Aaron and Beth doing anything." As she gave him a kiss.

"Not what I picture."

She smiled at him before opening his door. She tiptoed across the hall into Beth's room tapping on the door before opening it.

"It's okay, he left about five minutes ago."

"I just wanted to make sure." JJ as she climbed on the bed.

"Thank you. Are you tired?"

"No. What about you?" she started laughing.

"Me either. I think it's time for girl talk."

"What do you what to talk about?"

"For starters you and Will."

"I didn't tell you because a part of me was afraid you would think I was too damaged to be his girlfriend and I like it being just between us."

"I don't think you are damaged and I always knew the two of you would get together."

"Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, we are family."

"Tell me what's going on with you and Aaron."

"We have been dating for over a year but things have been different lately."

"In a bad way?"

"Yes and no. We are closer and talk about everything so that's been great but when it comes to certain things I am not ready for certain things and he seems to be."

"Do you think that is going to pull you apart?"

"I don't know it kind of scares me."

"Don't do anything you are not ready for. Aaron loves you Beth he will wait."

"I hope so. Are you and Will?"

"No, I am far from ready for that. The most we have done is kiss and a little touching."

"I am so glad that you are home." Beth hugging JJ.

"Me too. I missed you so much." JJ hugging her back.

/

Later that morning.

Everyone had eaten breakfast and was now trying to get ready for court but with three bathrooms but with 10 people it was taking some time.

"We need to leave in thirty minutes." Dave called out from the hallway.

"That's never going to happen." Will as he came out of his room.

"Have faith son. Everyone is ready except Jen and Beth."

"And they will take another hour to get ready." Will laughing.

"We are actually ready." Beth as she opened the door.

"There really is a first time for everything."

"Someone took smart pills." JJ

"Come on before they beat you up." Dave looking at Will.

/

They took two cars to the court house, when they arrived Officer Morgan was standing in front of the court house with Officer Lance.

"Phillip I am surprised to see you." Dave as they walked up to them.

"We both wanted to see how this was going to play out."

"It's good to see you again JJ." Officer Lance.

"You too." She whispered back.

"Thank you both for everything that you have done." Sandy

"We want him put away." Officer Lance

Cassie looked at the officer, she wanted her dad put away to but she also wanted him to go back to being the dad she had when she was little.

"This is my sister Cassie and our best friends Will, Beth, and Ashely." JJ told Officer Lance.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too." Will

Cassie smiled at her while Beth and Ashley shook her hand.

"Is he going to talk?" Cassie finally asked.

"All he should be saying is how he is pleading." Office Lance.

"Could he say more?" she asked again.

'He could but it's not common."

"Cassie you don't have to go in." JJ told her.

"I want to. Can I sit by you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

The adults started talking while Cassie started talking to Ashley, Beth, and Alex. JJ decided to pull Will off to the side.

/

"What's wrong?" Will asked as they moved away from the group.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Tell me." As he squeezed her hand.

"I'm worried about if he decides to talk. I don't know what he will say or how it will affect Cassie or you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I am not ready for you to know everything yet. It's not because I don't trust you, I do with everything in me."

"Then why?"

"I need to work through everything first. You are not only my boyfriend but my best friend it's going to be hard to tell you. I love you and I never want you to look at me different."

"I love you and I am right here always." As he pulled her into his arms.

/

Jason looked over at JJ and Will, he could see the connection between them.

"Why don't you go get them?" Sandy suggested to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jason looked at Sandy before he walked over to JJ and Will.

"Jen, Will we need to go in." he told them.

"Okay." Will

"Can you gave us a minute?" JJ looking at Will.

"Yes." Will as he walked away.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"Jen you don't have to thank me. I know that we just met yesterday but I hope that we can get the chance to know each other better."

"It may take some time."

"I will still be here."

"Okay." Before she started walking away towards the group.

/

In the court room.

JJ sat between Will and Cassie while Sandy sat on the other side of Cassie and Jason sat next to Sandy. Beth sat next to Will, while Alex, Ashley, Erin and Dave sat on her other side. They all watched as Jake was escorted in by two guards, he glanced over at the group looking at JJ and Cassie.

"It's okay." Sandy whispered them.

"I'm right here." Will whispered before squeezing JJ's hand.

JJ held onto Cassie's hand.

They watched as Jake sat down, he didn't speak to his lawyer, he stared at the table. They all stood up as the judge came in and then listened as the judge read the charges JJ flinching as each one was read.

"Mr. Jareau please stand." The judge.

"Do you understand the charges as they were read?"

"Yes sir." Jake

"How do you plead?"

Jake's attorney turned to look at him while Jake glanced back at JJ and Cassie. He could see the fear in both of their eyes and he hated that it was of him, he took a deep breath before answering.

"Mr. Jareau how do you plead?"

JJ closed her eyes, she was worried about his answer.

**Sorry I didn't give you what is answer will be that is in the next chapter I promise. Hopefully it will be up this week. Work and school are killing me.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Guilty."

Sandy looked at Jason then the girls, they both looked at her in shock.

"Are you aware that if you plead guilty now, you will not get a trial?"

"Yes sir. I have put my daughters through enough."

The judge looked over at the row, Jake had looked at.

"Mr. Jareau is waving his right to a trial and has entered a guilty plea. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir. Can I say something?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"I can't take back anything I have done and I wish I could take away the pain and hurt I caused but I can't. This was all my fault I let the alcohol and drugs take over my life." He turned to look at both girls.

"I know what I am saying doesn't help either of you and I made you live through hell. It was never your fault, I messed up my chance to be the father you both deserved. I will regret it for the rest of my life."

He turned to look at the judge.

"We will sentence Mr. Jareau in two weeks, at that time if either of Mr. Jareau's daughters or wife would like to speak at that time they will be able to. Please take Mr. Jareau back to his cell."

JJ watched as he stood up and the two cops escorted him out of the court room, she was still in shock. She stayed sitting even as the court room was dismissed both Cassie and Will sitting next to her not moving just staring at her.

/

"Jen?" Sandy as she squatted down in front of her daughter.

JJ looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Baby he's gone and going away for a long time."

JJ still didn't say anything, she just stared at her mom.

"You are safe and we are right here. Please say something."

"Jay you are scaring me." Cassie

When she still just kept staring, Sandy looked at the Erin.

"I think she is in shock." Erin whispered.

"JJ we are all right here please talk." Will whispering to her.

"He said Guilty." She finally said.

"Yes baby."

"We don't have to go to trial."

"No Jen." Jason answered her.

"Why would he do that?"

"He's had time to think and he's not been drinking or been doing drugs." Sandy tried to explain.

"Does he think I will forgive him?"

"I am not sure what he is thinking but this is a good thing."

"He gets to say guilty and that is it. I have to live with it, how is that a good thing?" as she stood up.

"Jen, I didn't mean it that way."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now does it."

"Jen I don't think that is what your mom was trying to say at all." Jason told her.

"Since you have spent so much time with her over the last year, you probably understand better than I do."

"Jennifer."

"Do not call me that. I need away from you." JJ as she walked away from the group.

"JJ" Will going after her.

/

Sandy, Cassie, and Jason watched her walk out of the court room.

"Why is she mad?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie she is not mad at you." Sandy as she hugged her.

"I thought she would be happy that she wouldn't have to go through a trial."

"She has a lot of emotions right now and she is not sure how to express all of them. Being angry is easier right now." Alex tried to explain.

"Is she going to stay angry?"

"No, she will work through her feelings and so will you."

/

Outside the court house.

"Jay wait up." Will running to catch up with her.

"I didn't want you to follow me." She turned to him.

"Sorry but I am not leaving you alone."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to talk."

"Will just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"You can, go back to your family."

"You are my family and I love you."

She was hurting and confused, she wanted to be left alone.

"Good for you."

"Please don't push me away. Let's go somewhere quiet, you don't have to talk at all."

"Are you going to ask questions?"

"No, I just want to be with you."

"Fine, we have to walk." As she started down the stairs.

/

Inside

"We should go back to the house." Dave

"We don't know where Jay is." Cassie

"Will is with her and they will come back to the house." Erin replied.

"Cassie lets go back to Erin and Dave's house." Sandy

"Okay."

Sandy realized that both girls had a long road ahead of them and that they were both going to need help right away.

/

Will followed JJ back to the one place he thought she would never go back to, her house. He stopped when she walked up the steps grabbing the spare key from under the mat by the door.

"Are you coming or not?" she turned and asked.

"Yes." As he went up the stairs.

They walked into the house, JJ went to the living room sitting on the couch; Will followed her sitting down next to her. She sat there for about ten minutes before she said anything.

"I hate and love this house."

"Why did you come here?"

"When I was little we used to have a movie night once a week, Cassie and I would sit on the floor with dad. We never finished a movie without a popcorn fight and he would just laugh. There were good times in this house, I needed to remember those times."

Will looked at her not sure what to say.

"He loved us at one time and I am trying to figure out if that's why he did what he did today. But if he truly loved us would he have hit mom, would he done the things to me that he did. I just want answers."

"I don't know if you will ever get answers."

He watched her face and the emotions that ran across her face before she stood up and headed up the stairs.

/

He followed her up the stairs, she stopped in front of her bedroom door before she swung the door open.

"Maybe it was my fault. The way I dressed." As she went to the closet, grabbing some of the clothes that she left and pulling them out of the closet.

"I was trying to get attention, your attention. So I started wearing skirts that were to short and tops that were tight." As she threw them on the bed.

"He was right I asked for it. Every time I wore won of these outfits, I was acting like a whore."

Will went to pull her into his arms, she pushed him away.

"Why don't I show you what I did for him?"

"Jen, that's not."

"You don't want me because I am a whore."

"That's not true."

"Please I know that by now you would have slept with the other girls that you have dated but you haven't even tried. You don't have to say it but I know it's because you think I am a whore."

"I love you. I didn't love them."

"Stop lying to both of us. I know that you talked to the boys I dated and I am sure that you know what I did with them."

"Jennifer listen to me."

"Don't call me that, never call me that." As she slammed her fist into his chest.

"Jay, let it all out."

"He called me that every time forced himself on me. Please don't ever call me that." As she started crying.

"I promise I won't. I promise you that I love you, I promise you that I don't think you are a whore, I promise you that I will always be right here, I promise you that I love you." As he held her tighter.

"You already said that one."

"I will say it every day until you believe me."

"Will, you should run away from me."

"I am not a runner and I will be right here." As he gently sat both of them on the floor.

He sat there holding her while she cried, he was hoping this was the start of her healing.

* * *

**Thank you for all reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am sorry for the late update. I am having major writers block with this story but I think I know how I want the next two chapters to go, so we will see. **

* * *

Six months later.

Jake had been sentenced to a total of twenty years for the rape and physical abuse of JJ. He had granted Sandy a divorce and even signed away his rights to both girls. Sandy had sold the house and was trying to establish her relationship with Jason.

JJ and Cassie had start counseling twice a week right after the sentencing. Cassie like her counselor and had started talking to Dr. Shields right away, JJ was a different story. She had started seeing Dr. Minor and for the first four months, JJ sat in her office twice a week not saying a word. The doctor tried everything she could think of and even brought Sandy and Jason in for JJ to tell them how she felt but she sat there staring at them.

JJ and Will were still dating, Will was going to school while JJ continued taking classes online. She made the decision to wait until next year to start going back to school with Will and their friends. He had supported her through everything.

/

JJ had convinced Sandy and Jason to let Will pick her up from the counselor's office today. He was waiting for her outside the office.

"Hey beautiful." As he gave her a kiss.

"Hey, I missed you too."

"Are you up to seeing everyone today?" he asked.

He knew some of the counseling sessions took a lot out of her.

"Yeah, I would like that. Don't worry today was actually a good meeting."

"Good, I love that smile of yours." As they walked down the steps.

"Where are we going?"

"To the cabin."

"I need to let my mom and Jason know. Do you know if Cassie is with them?" as they got in to the car.

"She is with Ashley and Pen."

"I think Pen is trying to set her up with Kevin's brother." As she texted her mom.

"I think so too. Are you okay with?"

"Yes as long as he keeps his hands to himself."

"Big sister is kicking in."

"I just don't think she is ready for all that. I was wondering if we had any plans for this weekend."

"Not that I am aware of."

"Tomorrow it would be nice if we could go to the lake and spend the whole day together. Just us."

"I can make that happen. Is something wrong?"

"No, I really just want to us to be able to talk and spend time together."

"Is your mom and Jason going to be okay with that?"

Sandy and Jason had made several rules since they had all moved in together, one of them was the JJ and Cassie had tell them what their plans were ahead of time.

"Yes, I told them I was going to talk to you about it. After the last family session we had I think they realize that I need to do things on my own."

"Okay, then tomorrow we go to the lake."

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." She told them as they pulled up to the cabin.

/

Will was right everyone was there, JJ was sitting with Beth, Emily, and Penelope on the patio while the guys were gathered around the grill and Ashley, Spencer, Cassie, and Ben, Kevin's brother, were sitting in the middle of the yard talking.

"The four of them are cute together." Penelope as she looked out in the yard.

"They are and Ben is really nice." JJ looking over at her sister.

"You and Will okay?" Emily asked.

"Yes why?"

"You seem a little distant."

"I had a session today, it wasn't bad but it always makes me think afterwards."

"You know you can talk to us any time." Beth.

"The doctor thinks I need spend time alone with Jason so that I can get to know him and start excepting him as my father." She explained.

"How do you feel about that?" Penelope asked.

"You just sounded like the doctor. I guess it's time for me to at least try to get to know him, I mean he doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

"You don't seem sure about it." Emily

"It's all hard to figure out. Part of me, even after everything, feels like I am betraying dad. I know that it sounds crazy but I can't help it."

"And the other part?" Beth

"Wants to get to know him, I want to know about where I come from and who he is. I am just kind of torn."

"Take your time. When you it's the right time you will know." Beth

"Is that how you felt about Dave?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I know it's not the same thing."

"Uncle Bill would have liked Dave." JJ told her.

"He would of and I almost think that he made sure that Dave was in our lives."

JJ couldn't help but smile at Beth.

"It sounds crazy, I know."

"No it doesn't." Emily

"I like the way it sounds, like he is still making sure you are okay." Penelope.

"She's right." JJ smiling.

Beth laughed at her friends.

"Ladies, the food is ready." Will announced.

JJ watched has her friends ate. She wondered if they were all being naïve to think that you can fall in love in high school and stay with that same person for the rest of your life. She could seem them all ten years from now getting together, some with kids of their own.

/

The next day.

Will picked JJ up a little before ten and they headed to lake, she had packed a picnic basket full of food for them and grabbed a blanket. There wasn't a lot of people at there, they spread out the blanket under one of big trees.

"Do you want to swim?" Will asked.

"Not yet. Can we talk?" as she sat down on the blanket.

"We can do anything that you want to do." As he sat down.

"Good because I have been thinking." As she laid her head in his lap so the she was staring up at him.

"About what?"

"You have been so great with everything that has been going on in my life and I know that I have not been the easiest person to be around all the time. Thank you for standing by me and not letting me push you away." She started.

"I told you a long time you're my girl. We are going to grow old together."

"I can see that too."

"But?"

"We have this black cloud hanging over us and I think it's time that we talk about it."

"Black cloud?"

"Yes, everything that happened to me. I think you have questions and have been patient enough with me not to ask them but I think it's time that you did."

"Jay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I have been talking to my therapist about it and I don't want to keep secrets from you. If we don't talk about it then it could pull us a part and I don't want that."

"I have questions but I don't know what to ask or even where to start."

"I don't what to go into a lot of detail but do you remember when I was going out with Dan."

"Yes, I couldn't stand him."

"That's when it started, my dad went through my phone and found a text from Dan talking about what I had done with him. He said that if I could do it for some boy then I could do it for him." As she looked away from him.

"At first it was just oral and I tried to fight him but he threatened Cassie and I couldn't let it happen to her, whenever he came in my room I would go someplace in my head so that I didn't have to think about what I was doing."

"When was the first time he?" He asked not finishing.

"Almost two months later, Cassie went to a friend's sleepover, he was supposed to be gone that weekend so I decided to stay in. When he came home he was so out of it at first I thought if I was just quiet he would think I was gone but he came in my room an hour later, I accepted things to be just like before but he told me that I was lucky because it was going to be my special night."

"I am sorry."

"You couldn't have changed anything and at the time even if I would have told I was not strong enough to go through with an interview or going to court." As she looked back up at him.

"Nothing that happened was your fault, he is sick."

"I went to get past this so that you and I can move forward, I want you to know that I am trying. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day talking and swimming just enjoying being together.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas. Thank you.**


	36. Chapter 36

JJ walked into the house after spending the day with Will, she was starting to get tired but noticed Jason sitting in the living room alone, reading something. She walked in sitting the picnic basket in the hallway before sitting in the chair across from him, he looked up as soon as she sat down.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked as he closed the file he had been reading.

"Yes, it was nice to spend time with Will."

"Good he seems to always make you feel better."

"He does and I think that worries you."

"I would be lying if I said that it didn't."

"Why does it?"

"You are both young and I don't know him well."

"Will and Beth have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. He is my boyfriend but more importantly he is my best friend. I would like for you to get to know him."

"Can I speak honestly?"

"Yes."

"I do think that I need to get to know Will since he is such a big part of your life."

"But?"

"I would like to get to know you and Cassie better first."

"Do you really want to know both of us?"

"Yes, I love your mother and both of you. I want us to be a family."

"I would like to get to you better too, I felt like I was betraying him, Jake, by getting to know you."

"I understand that's also why I didn't want to push you, I know that you still need time to heal."

"I am getting better and the therapy is helping a lot."

"You can come ask me anything whenever you want."

"How did you meet mom?"

Jason started telling JJ the story, Sandy stood in the hall listening to them talk. She couldn't help but smile she felt like her family was starting to come together.

/

Two weeks later.

JJ, Beth, Emily, and Penelope were out together for a girl's day, they had just sat down for lunch.

"I want to know what is going on with all of you." JJ before taking a drink.

"Not a lot." Penelope replied.

"I guess I am going to have to ask questions to get anything out of you."

"What is going on with you and Kevin?"

"We are us, I am taking things slow. However, I think he would like for them to move a little faster."

"Take your time once you cross that line you won't be able to get it back." Emily

"What is going on with you?" Beth asked Emily.

Emily looked around making sure no one was around them.

"We had a scare." She whispered.

"What kind of scare?" Penelope asked.

They all looked at her.

"It was just a scare, you're not." Beth

"No, I took three test to make sure."

"Wow." Beth

"How did Morgan take it?" Penelope.

"Actually really well, he stayed with me while I took them and as we waited for the results he told me he would be right there with me."

"Do you believe him?" JJ asked.

"Yes, he was just as scared as I was."

"That scares me so much because I know Kevin and I are not ready for that responsibility."

"Beth what is going on with you and Aaron?" Emily asked.

"We are doing really well although I think things will change when he goes to college."

"Why do you think that?" JJ

"I don't know he is going to NYU it's a different world there."

"I think the two of you are going to be just fine." JJ told her.

"You may right in a year I maybe there too."

"Are you considering it?" Emily

"Yes, they have great programs."

"JJ what is going on with you and my brother?"

"We are us, he has been great through everything and honestly he has helped me a lot."

"Are the two of you?" Emily asked not finishing.

"No, I am not ready for that." As she looked at the table.

"He's not going anywhere?" Penelope.

"I know that sometimes I wonder though."

"Jay he will wait forever for you."

"I don't think it will be that long but you never know."

"Are we going to finish shopping?" Penelope asked.

"Yes." Emily.

/

Later that night.

JJ and Will were sitting on the swing in her back yard.

"Jason actually talked to me."

"We talked and he wants to get to know you."

"Really because I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He was worried about all time that we spend together and our relationship."

"What about our relationship?"

"He didn't understand that we are friends first and then a couple."

"You had a talk."

"Yes and it was nice. He told me how he met my mom and what he did in the service."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting a chance to know each other."

"Me too. It's still kind of weird but nice at the same time."

"I guess then I should get know him since he will be a part of my life."

JJ couldn't help but smile.

"Where do you see us in three years?" she asked.

"At the same college, finally deciding what we want to do with our lives."

"And then years from now?"

"Married with a kid or two. Why all the questions?"

"We were talking about the future at lunch today."

"And?"

"Beth seems to think that she and Aaron will have problems once he goes to college and it made me think of us because you will go to college before I do."

"And I will be waiting for you."

"Once again you are amazing."

"Because I have an amazing girlfriend."

/

Will left about ten minutes later, JJ went to her room climbing into her bed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"I was wondering if I could stay in here." Cassie as she opened the door.

"Of course, you can." As Cassie climbed in the bed with her.

"I miss this sometimes."

"Me too. I feel like we haven't talked much lately."

"We both have boyfriends now and friends."

"I know but I want us to be able to talk."

"Jay, I am glad that mom and Jason are here because now you get to be a kid too."

"Do you like Jason?"

"Yes, he is really nice. I think he really wants to be a dad to both of us."

"He does but I want to make sure you are okay with that."

"I am. Jay you don't have to keep protecting me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Jason is not going to hurt either of us like dad did. Ben is sweet, nice, and not pushy. I don't think he is my Will but I think we will always be friends."

"I am glad you have someone in your life that you enjoy spending time with outside of our family."

"I'm glad you have Will."

"Me too." JJ smiling.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry if this jumps around to much. Please let me know what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is the last chapter for this story. I want to thank CMCrazies, Sophia0665, Lexis4MorganPrentiss****, ****and Karen for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Nine years later.

JJ was nervous, she and Will were flying home for his ten year high school reunion. They had only been back together for 6 months, after breaking up for three years.

"Beth is coming in?" she asked him.

"Yes with Aaron, Jack, and Lily."

"I spoke with Cassie and she is coming home this weekend."

"Jay, why are you nervous?"

"We haven't been back together that long and I don't want everyone flipping out."

"You mean our parents."

"Yes, I don't think they are going to be as happy as you think they are going to be."

"Jen, we love each other and they love us."

"I'm glad that Beth and Cassie is going to be there. I wish Ashley and Alex were going to be home."

"When is the last time you spoke with Emily or Penelope? Ash and Alex already had things going on."

"Actually spoke with them, it was a couple of weeks ago but they both emailed me and they are going to be at the reunion."

"After we tell our parents, can we tell our friends." As he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I wish I could be as calm as you."

"It's going to be okay."

/

Sandy, Erin, Jason, and Dave were waiting at the Erin and Dave's home for their children.

"When is Cassie coming home?" Erin asked.

"She should actually be here before JJ and Will." Sandy

"It seems like it has been forever I've seen her."

"She is loving California, not that it surprises me but she loves her job and the kids she is helping. Ashley and Alex couldn't come?"

"Unfortunately, not they are going to see their grandparents. Alex said their grandfather has been sick for a while." Dave explained.

"That's a shame." Dave

"Beth and Aaron are bringing Jack and Lily so we will get our grandkid fix." Erin as she heard a knock on the door.

"Let us in!" they heard Lily yell.

"Please!" Jack yelled.

They all started laughing as Erin went to the door.

/

She was surprise to find not only Jack, Lily, Beth, and Aaron but Will, JJ, and Cassie.

"Why are you having my grandbabies knock?" she asked as she hugged Jack and Lily.

"They ran up by themselves because we were hugging JJ and Cassie and they didn't want to wait." Beth explained.

Dave, Sandy, and Jason walked into the room.

"Grandpa Dave." Lily as she went running to Dave.

"Aunt Sandy, Uncle Jason." Jack as he went running to them.

"Look how big you have gotten." Sandy as she hugged Jack.

"Let me look at the five of you." Erin looking at the adults.

"Mom it has not been that long." Will protested.

"It has been almost four months since I have seen my girls." Sandy walking towards them.

JJ moved so that Sandy would hug Cassie before her, she was sure that her mother would notice the tiny bump starting to form.

"Sorry mom but work has been crazy." Cassie as she hugged her.

"We talk every night." JJ protested as Sandy hugged her.

"It's not the same as seeing you." Jason told her.

"Why don't we go in the living room?" Dave suggested.

"Can we play in our room?" Jack asked.

"Yes, if it is okay with your mom and dad." Erin replied.

"Jack please don't make a big mess and Lily share." Aaron told them.

"Yes daddy." As they went towards the back of the house.

/

They all went into the living room, JJ sat in one of the chairs while Will sat on the arm of the chair, Beth sat in the other chair and Aaron sat on the arm of her chair, Cassie sat on the couch with Sandy and Jason, while Erin and Dave sat on the sofa.

"Are you all excited to be home?" Dave asked.

"We are and excited to see everyone." Beth

"It's been awhile since we have been together." Aaron.

"Morgan and Emily's daughter is eight or nine now isn't she." Sandy

"Megan is nine." JJ replied.

"Are they bringing her?" Erin asked.

"Emily said that she was coming with them." Beth.

Erin, Dave, Sandy, and Jason asked them more questions, JJ sat there only answering a couple of questions.

"Jen what is going on with you?" Jason asked.

"My job is going really good and I still love New Orleans."

"What are you not saying?" Cassie asked.

JJ looked at Will before answering.

"JJ and I are having a baby."

Complete silence filled the room, Will could tell JJ was ready to cry.

"Are you being serious?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Will

"Congratulations. Am I getting a niece or nephew?" Cassie jumping up to hug them.

"We don't know yet." JJ whispered as Cassie hugged her.

"How far along are you?" Beth as she stood up to hug Will.

"Three months." JJ told her.

She turned to look at both of their parents, neither set of parents saying a word. Beth noticed it too.

"Cassie, Aaron why don't we go check on Lily and Jack?"

Aaron and Cassie follow Beth out of the room.

/

"Mom, Dad?" JJ finally looking up.

"Jen, Will are you both happy about this baby?" Sandy asked.

"We didn't plan this but we are both really happy that we are having this baby." She told them.

"Sweetheart are you crying?" Erin asked.

"I want the four of you to be happy too. I want this baby to be loved." She whispered.

"We already love the baby. We love the two of you." Jason told her.

"Jason, is right. We love all three of you." Dave told them.

Sandy and Erin both went over to hug JJ and then Will, Dave and Jason followed them.

"Baby, stop worrying everything is going to be just fine." Sandy whispered.

/

Later that night

JJ, Will, Beth and Aaron arrived at the reunion, they met Emily, Morgan, and Garcia outside. Emily and Morgan had been married for almost eight years and had three kids, Megan, DJ, and Corey. Penelope and Kevin had stopped dating right after high school but were still friends, she was currently single.

"Two pretty women show up with these losers." Morgan as he walked up to them.

"Same thing can be said about Emily." Aaron laughing.

"It's good to see you." Emily as she hugged JJ and Beth.

"It is good to see you." Beth told.

"Pen you are a sight for sore eyes." JJ told her.

"How is New Orleans treating you?" she asked.

"How is Will treating you?" Morgan asked.

"New Orleans is great, you all need to visit. Will is treating me amazingly."

"How are the kids?" Aaron asked.

"Big and spoiled rotten. Megan thinks she is sixteen." Emily told them.

"I really hope Lily skips that." Beth shaking her head.

"How are Jack and Lily?" Penelope asked.

"Jack is still easy going and calm. Lily is a force to reckon with." Beth told them.

"She is definitely something." Aaron shaking his head.

"Lily is Beth made over." JJ laughing.

"You just wait your time is coming." Beth laughing.

"Are the two of you ever planning on adding to our family?" Penelope asked.

"Give them a break, they just got back together." Emily

"In about 6 months we are." JJ smiling.

"OMG" Penelope hugging JJ.

"Can't breathe."

"Congrats." Morgan shaking Will's hand.

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of the night talking about kids, what they were currently doing, and other members of their family.

/

Five and half months later.

JJ and Will welcomed their son into the world, Henry was born after fifteen hours of labor. Will was sitting on the bed with JJ while she was holding Henry, he wanted to give her time before everyone came in the room.

"He's perfect." Will whispered to her.

"He really is." As she kissed his head.

"He looks like you." She told Will.

"He will grow out of that."

"Henry, Daddy and I love you so much. We will always protect you." She whispered to the baby in her arms.

Will looked at her, she tears in her eyes.

"I am going to make a promise to you and him. I will do everything in my power to make the two of you happy and never let anything hurt you. He will grow up knowing that he is loved and never doubting how we feel about each other or him."

"I love you."

"I love you." As he leaned over to kiss her.

/

Later that night

Everyone had left after gushing over how cute Henry was and making sure that JJ was okay. Will feel asleep in the chair; while JJ held Henry.

"Little man, you have met your whole family today and they were thrilled to meet you. I will tell you this a lot because I think it's important, I know that our family doesn't look like other families but the most important thing about family is that they are there for you when you need them and they have always been there for me. I know they will be there for you. Daddy and I are going to make sure that you never experience the pain that I went through."

"Your momma is right buddy. You will always be safe." Will as he sat on the bed next to her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad that you enjoyed this story and I hope that you like the ending. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
